Natsu's Potion Pandemonium
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: Due to a certain event Natsu is forced to take a SUPER potion that has an untold number of effects. Will the guild be able to withstand the amount of craziness that a potion driven Natsu can dish out, or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Mira sighed as she looked down at the bottle before her. It was a simply flask with a cork stopper, a mysterious liquid swirled within, its contents clouded with a misty haze. In Mira's hand was a piece of paper with the request concerning the bottle before her. Mira looked over the request yet again to decide the best way to get someone to take the job.

**NEED PEOPLED TO TEST OUT SUPER POTION!**

**POTION CONTAINS UNKOWN NUMBER OF ELEMENTS.**

**SIDE EFFECTS ARE PROBABLE.**

**WARNING: ALL POTIONS EFFECTS ARE NOT KNOWN!  
HAVE FUN AND TELL US WHAT ALL HAPPENS FOR SCIENTIFIC PURPOSES!**

**REWARD 100,000,000 and possible funeral coverage in case of death. **

Mira sighed again. Who in their right mind would ever drink a potion that they had no idea what it would do? If there was one thing that all Fairy Tail mages knew it was that potions can do ANYTHING!

A shiver ran down Mira's spine as she recalled what happened last time when Juvia tried to use a love potion to get Gray and wound up causing the entire guild to go crazy.

Mira only looked down at the paper before rolling it up and grabbing the bottle about to throw the obviously horrendous job away so that no one could ever be dragged down in its unknown clutches. As she approached the garbage can though she was stopped by a rather loud busty blonde.

"Hey Mira are there any good jobs in? Natsu has been making me broke with all the food he has been eating at my house, I swear there is no end to his stomach." Lucy groaned as she took a seat across the bar from Mira. "Not to mention my rent is coming up." She moaned as she hit her head on the table.

Mira only put on a sweet smile "No there hasn't been too many jobs lately. The hype of the Grand Magic Games seems to have finally died down and things are starting to return to normal." Mira smiled sweetly as she looked over the guild. In the recent weeks the guild had been practically empty with everyone going on missions that they were specifically asked for. The number of missions has finally began to drop letting everyone enjoy a little time together in the guild drinking and fighting like everyone used to before the seven year time lap that the main part of fairy tail had been trapped on the island.

"And I think it's cute how even though you are running out of money you still make Natsu happy by cooking him meals, but I guess you do need some practice being a good wife for him." Mira giggled and smiled sweetly to the blonde.

Lucy blushed "T-t-that's not why I do it!" she yelled out. Lucy's eyes then caught the piece of paper and the bottle in Mira's hand "What's that in your hand?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Mira looked down to see the mission and potion still in her hand "Oh this is a new mission-"

"There you are Luce! I didn't even hear you get out of bed, and why did you leave without waking me? I was right beside you after all, we could've came to the guild together!" Natsu whined, appearing beside the blonde causing her to jump.

"Natsu what the hell!"

"What you were both sleeping together? In the same bed?" Mira asked disregarding the potion and mission in her hand again.

"Yeah, we sleep together every night! Sometimes Luce gets a little rough under the covers but I don't mind." Natsu replied smiling innocently. Lucy blushed brightly as Mira promptly over fan girled and fainted behind the bar.

"Natsu don't say it like that! We don't do- hey what's this?" Lucy said directing her anger away from Natsu to the piece of paper and bottle that Mira left on the bar. She unfolded the paper and scanned over it "Hey this is a mission! Oh and the reward is..." Lucy's eyes grew wide as she looked at the number.

"The reward is what?" Natsu asked trying to look over her shoulder.

"THAT MUCH FOR JUST DRINKING A POTION!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the paper down "Natsu if you want more food and my rent to be paid we are taking this job!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu said agreeing without even putting a single eye on the job. "So what is it? Are we fighting any monsters? Beating up some bandits?" Natsu asked starting to get excited.

"Nope all you gotta do is drink a potion." Lucy said with a devious twinkle in her eye as she reached over and graded the potion that Mira left on the counter before she fainted.

Natsu excitement instantly deflated "but Luce that sounds so boring, and a big reward for just drinking a potion sounds a little fis-"

"Just shut up and drink!" Lucy yelled un corking the bottle and shoving the opening into Natsu's mouth cutting off his sentence "It just one potion it's not gonna hurt!" she said as Natsu flailed around trying to resist the possessed rent-money craving demon blonde that was forcing him to drink some mystery liquid that tasted truly repulsive.

After several seconds of struggle Lucy finally forced the drink down Natsu's throat and pulled the bottle away. "See now was that that bad?" the blonde asked in sweet tone. After several seconds of no response she looked down at the dragon slayer that was lying across the floor, his eyes X'ed and his tongue hanging out "OH GOD I KILLED NATSU!" she yelled as she pulled her hair.

Mira finally came back into the living world and stood behind the bar, the sight of Lucy laying on Natsu's chest nearly had her out for a second time until she noticed the bottle was missing on the bar top. "I wonder where that potion went?" she asked herself as she looked around.

"Your mean this potion! The one that killed Natsu!" Lucy cried as she held up the bottle with tears running down her face.

"Lucy why did you grab that! I was going to throw that out!" Mira yelled in shock.

"I just wanted the money for my rent! I didn't mean to kill Natsu!" the blonde continued to cry.

"That's just a potion Lucy, if Natsu drank it he isn't dead." Mira sweat dropped.

Lucy instantly stopped crying "he's not?" she asked.

"Nope but he will be under the effects of the potion." Mira explained. "I guess one part of the effect is knocking him out." She stated walking around the counter and looking down at the knocked out Natsu.

"Well how long will he stay like this?" Lucy asked relieved "and does this mean I still get the reward!" she smiled her eyes twinkling,

"Well you will get the reward after all the effects run out of his body and you record them." Mira stated.

"Well the potion is obviously a sleeping drug so can't I turn that in now?"

"Lucy did you even read the mission?" Mira asked

"Of course I did! Natsu drinks the potion and I get rent money!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy that was a supper potion, it could have anywhere between two, ten, or even a hundred different effects. All of which would need to be recorded." Mira sweat dropped.

"WHAT? But how will I know when it's done?" Lucy asked deflating.

"Well by what I read in the mission about the potion is that it's set up in stages. The effects of the potion only last for about eight hours and a new effect will take place every twenty four hours from the time the potion is first taken." Mira said as she checked the clock behind the bar "So Natsu should wake up in eight hours and then at ten in the morning tomorrow the next stage of the potion will begin."

"Well what's the next stage? Lucy asked.

"That's the reason it needs to be recorded, the people who made it don't know all the stages." Mira smiled.

"How is that even possible though? Who can a potion be on a time table like that?" Lucy sighed "that's not even physically possible or probably."

"Aye sir!" said the flying blue talking cat that landed beside her. "That stuff isn't even possible, it's just silly."

"I actually agree with you for once Happy." Lucy said talking to her small companion.

Mira sweat dropped as she watch Lucy talk about the physically impossible with a flying, talking, and blue cat mage. "I'm more concern about the effects of the potion." Mira said turning her head to the still knocked out Natsu.

"What do you mean? It's just a potion it's not like anything bad can happen."

Mira looked into Lucy's eyes making the blonde shiver "Potions can do EVERYTHING, there is nothing a potion can't do." She said darkly. "Do you remember what happened last time a potion ran wild in the guild Happy?" Mira asked.

Happy shivered at the memory of Gray trying to challenge him to flying "Potions can do ANYTHING and they're scary!" he said in a small voice.

Lucy looked back and forth between her the two before turning her gaze to the sleeping dragon slayer. She gulped '_I hope this doesn't turn out too bad.'_

/

**Author notes: I just wanted to make a humorous light hearted story so I thought of this. If anyone has any idea for a side effect for the potion tell me and I'll consider adding it in as a future chapter. Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo sorry for the super long update time. I've been busy and wanted to work on some of my other works. And to be honest I might've forgot about his one…. **

**Anyways this is my humorous one so sorry if some characters are a bit OOC, it's all for comedy purposes. **

**/**

Natsu groaned form his hammock in his small house. He could feel his stomach turn all night and barely got any sleep due to the constant pain of some unknown potion trying to do Mavis knows what in his body. He let out another disheartened grunt as he rolled over. Yesterday after waking up in the infirmary he was told of his predicament by a crying Lucy and a face of pity from Mira.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh" Natsu groaned as he rolled out of his hammock before landing on the hard floor. "ow…"

"Natsu!" the cheerful voice of Happy pierced the stillness of the house. "It's almost nine so we have to go to the guild before you go crazy!" Happy smiled as he landed on his adopted fathers head.

"Happy…. Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Hmmmm maybe because they don't have any fish!" Happy grinned as he pulled out some fish and started to gnaw on its head before turning back to Natsu "Hey Natsu if you turn into a fish can I eat you!" He asked with stars in his eyes.

This made Natsu's head snap up from the ground "You would eat me buddy?" Natsu asked as tears threatened to fall from his eyes "After all we've been through! Would you really eat me?"

Happy look at the distressed form of Natsu for a few seconds. "Well it's almost nine so we gotta go to the guild!" he yelled quickly as he flew out the open door.

"Happy don't ignore my question!" Natsu cried as he stood and slowly started to drag his feet as he made his way to the guild.

As the duo made it to the guild Natsu was immediately greeted with a face full metal armor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier Natsu. If only I was quicker this may have all been avoided! My failure has caused you much distress. You may hit me." An apologetic Erza said as she realized Natsu from her 'hug' and bowed forward.

Natsu just let out a dejected sigh "its fine Erza." Before walking up to the bar and slamming his head down on the bar top. Mira just gave him a comforting look before going behind the bar and returning with a small glass that she set in front of him. She pulled out a match and lit the drink on fire before sliding it closer to the dragon slayer.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the drink he rose his head "Hey Mira I did-"

"It's on the house Natsu." Mira smiled "You look like you're having a pretty rough day."

Natsu mumbled a thanks before downing the drink and standing "Well I'll be over there." He gestured to the side before walking over towards an empty table and slamming his head against it.

"He seems to be quite troubled." Erza thought aloud as she took Natsu's seat at the bar.

"Well who wouldn't be in that situation. He was forced to drink an unknown potion that has unknown side effect that will last for an unknown amount of time. It seems pretty hopeless when you think about it." Mira said as she looked over towards the depressed dragon slayer.

"When you frame the problem like that it seems only logical to think in that way." Erza nodded as Mira slid her a piece of cheesecake. "Where is Lucy by the way? I expected her to be her today."

"Lucy decided to stay home today I believe. She said something about not wanting to make it any harder on Natsu and not wanting to confront him yet." Mira replied as she put down a glass she was cleaning "Its soooo cute how they act like that with each other! It's like a little family, Natsu helps pay the rent and Lucy worries about how he is." Mira giggled.

"Really?" Erza questioned as she looked up from her cake "So where do you fit in?"

"What do you mean where do I fit in?" Mira asked genuinely confused.

"Well you say that Lucy and Natsu act like family since they worry about one another. Didn't you just give Natsu a free drink since he was in a depressed mode? Also when we believed Lisanna to be dead didn't Natsu help you throughout the grieving period? Not to mention that when we were little you would repeatedly pick on him and tell the entire guild how you thought it was cute when he would cry." Erza explained while taking bites of cheesecakes.

"W-w-well yes and yeah but that's just what Natsu does isn't it? I gave him a drink that I'd give anyone is his position." Mira asked caught off guard since she suddenly found herself on the other side of the matchmaking fence. "Well what about you?" Mira countered catching the scarlet mage off guard.

"Me?" Erza asked.

"Yeah you. I've heard from Gray that you always put Natsu's head in your lap on the train rides. Not to mention that you two have bathed together in the past on several occasions. Add to that when Natsu saved you from the tower of Heaven and you have me curious if you two have a secret relationship." Mira winked as she rested against the bar top, comfortable in her usual position of poking into others relationships.

Erza paused for a moment before turning towards Natsu, who was in the middle of a nap, catching Mira off guard by her reaction and the missing of a denial. "Actually I've never even thought of being in a relationship with Natsu." Erza finally spoke letting Mira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "But now that I think about Natsu does not lack many qualities of a good man."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked giving Erza a questionable look.

"Well think about it. In the guild there aren't that many people that can make the entire guild more enjoyable with just their presence then Natsu." Erza explained "And he has an odd ability to always come through in the end. The tower of heaven showed me just how reliable he is and how loyal he is to his friends. There is just this thing about Natsu that no matter who he is against I know he will win."

Mira opened her mouth to say something before closing it and soaking in the words that Erza spoke. "He is like that isn't he?" She smiled "always dependable, always loyal, always caring, and honest to a fault." Mira smiled lightly as she started to think of all of Natsu's good qualities.

"Hey don't forget he is ripped and since he is a dragon slayer he can probably last forever in the sack!"

Both women had a spit take as they tried to recover from hearing the comment. Mira was the first and looked over to see a drunk Cana laying on the bar top just a few stool over form Erza. "Cana!" she screeched.

"What?" Cana shrugged "I know both of you were thinking it anyways, I mean what do you think this is? Some type of fantasy story where those thought don't appear in everyone's minds every twenty seconds."

"W-w-we were most certainly not thinking about that! We were just talking about how he is a good man, right Erza?" Mira defended as she turned to Erza only to see her sitting quietly with a small pink blush dusting her cheeks. "ERZA!" Mira yelled surprised.

"T-t-the thought might've crossed my mind for a moment… But only for a moment!" the scarlet night said in her defense causing Cana to start to laugh.

"Though I have to agree with both of you." Cana said as she stopped laughing "I never thought of Natsu like that. We have been together for so long as saw him as more of a little brother."

"I know what you mean." Mira sighed "but I have to say whatever girl is that grabs Natsu will be the luckiest one." Mira gave a small smile as she glanced towards Natsu.

"Well in that case I might try to play my luck then." Grinned Cana as she stood.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Mira and Erza asked at the same time.

"Well" Cana shrugged "he might be like a little brother to me but when it comes down to it he isn't." she started to make a small smirk "What it boils down to is that Natsu is a sexy, dependable, loyal, and honest guy, and the best part is that he Is single. Plus Guildarts already sees him as a son-in-law so I think I have the best chance to take him off the market." Cana said as she took a few steps towards Natsu before stopping and glancing over her shoulder "Oh and I'm really curious now to know if that dragon slayer ferocity is just as amazing outside of a battle field."

"I can't let you do that!" Erza yelled pulling out a sword and pointing it towards Cana causing many nearby mages to duck for cover.

"Oh? Any whys that?" Cana questioned as she gave Erza an amused smile.

"I won't let the women that takes him use him only for indecent things. The women he should be with should be strong, dependable, and capable of caring for him. Not to mention able to scold him when he does something wrong." Erza said narrowing her eyes to the card mage.

"So you?" Cana questioned raising an eyebrow.

"…Possibly." Erza said not resting her gaze for a second.

"Erza" Cana sighed "we both know that in the area of doing indecent things to him you have me beat."

"W-what!" Erza yelled.

"I have to agree with Cana there Erza." Mira added sweetly "And I think Natsu need a more caring person to deal with his childish nature and his more goofy moments" Mira giggled.

"So you?" Cana tilted her head and pointed to Mira.

"W-w-well I-I didn't think of that." Mira blushed as she brought a hand to her cheek "But if he wound up confessing to me or something I would at least have to give him a chance right?" Mira giggled.

"Who said anything about a confession? Are we in high school?" Cana could only sweat drop as she washed Erza come to realization that she was in fact, a giant pervert. Meanwhile Mira stood next to her blushing with hearts around her like a love struck teenager.

Their moment however was short lived as the sudden sound of a bell interrupted the general chatter of the guild. Mira snapped out of her 'love-struck teenager' phase and looked towards the clock that was sitting behind the bar only to see it read ten o'clock "Uh oh." She said silently before look over towards the sleeping form of Natsu "well I wonder what today is going to bring?" she said lightheartedly trying to sound upbeat.

Erza and Cana both followed her gaze to Natsu "So the potion will kick in any second now?" Erza asked.

As if to answer her question Natsu's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he sat upright. He looked down as his eyes suddenly grew. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." He repeated before he started to look around the guild. His eyes finally ending on the trio of women that were by the bar, his eyes then zeroed in on Mira. "MIRA WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT POTION!" he yelled as sudden thunk was heard throughout the guild.

"What was that? Cana asked as she looked around. Many of the other guild members also started to look around as to find the source of the sudden noise.

"I'm sorry Natsu I don't know." Mira said giving him an apologetic smile. An idea suddenly popped up in her head as she looked over to Erza and Cana. She grew a devilish smile as she walked around the bar "Oh Natsu!" she said in a sing song voice catching the attention of the other two women. "Whatever effects the potions give you though you know I'll always be here to comfort you right?" she gave Natsu a dazing smile. The other two women quickly caught on to what the she-demon was planning.

"No Natsu don't let that demon near you!" Erza yelled out "I am the one who you should go to if you need help. After all we've been through I should be the one you go too." She immediately reequipped into her nurse outfit catching the attention of all the man population in the room "I can make you feel better." She smirked.

Unfortunately for her however Natsu was in the middle of a mental breakdown at his table and failed to see any of her show.

"Natsu let me take care of you and I'll give you food and we can play games." Cana said casually as Natsu's head snapped up.

"Really?" he asked with a smile making the two other women face plant at the obvious Natsu response.

"Yupp and we can do some fun training at my house." Cana winked.

"That sounds AWES-"Natsu stopped dead. "No not now I need to go home." He said quickly as he started to stand only to pause for a second and sit back done "NOPE I NEED TO STAY HERE AND NOT MOVE. YUPP JUST SIT HERE TILL IT WEARS OFF!"

"Till what wears off?" Mira asked curious.

"The potion." Natsu said off handedly.

"Sooo you're going to sit in the same position for ten hours?" Cana asked honestly surprised.

"Yupp in going to sit in the same place and not move for ten hou- TEN HOURS!" Natsu yelled shocked "No I can't I need, I need." He repeated as he put his hands in his hair.

"You need what Natsu?" Erza asked as she took step forward "If you need anything just tell me and I'll-"

"I NEED GRAY!" Natsu yelled shocking the entire guild "GRAY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Oh my… maybe the potion is making him crazy! I've never heard him ask Gray for help!" Mira said as she started to panic.

"You're right maybe we should-" Cana however was cut off as Gray was suddenly flying through the air pas her and landed on the table that Natsu was at.

"I have brought you Gray." Erza announced crossing her arms with a smirk "As I said I will do whatever it takes. Unlike some people." She cast a glance towards Cana and Mira. Getting a 'Hey!' form both of them.

"What the hell flame brain!" Gray yelled as he rubbed his head only to be grabbed by Natsu.

"Gray remember that time I saved your life on that island when we were fighting your brother or whatever and there was that guy that smelled like a girl then turned out to be a girl then started to work with Jellal. It was the same place you tried to use that spell but I punched you in the face because you're an idiot and so you didn't die?" Natsu said as he looked at Gray desperately.

"…. I think so…" Gray said amazed by the way Natsu was somehow able to piss him off and surprise him about how he descried one of their missions.

"Good, I need you to be a bro and make me A LOT OF ICE!" he stressed the last part.

"What the hell for?" Gray asked. Natsu gulped before leaning forwards and whispering in the mages ear.

"I would've gladly done that if Natsu asked!" yelled Cana as she narrowed her eyes towards Erza.

"I'm sure you would have." Erza said back with a sly grin.

"Are you mocking me?" Cana said taken aback.

Mira sweat dropped at her two friends "Cana, Erza calm do-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH MY GOD AHAAHAHA THAT'S GOLD!" interrupted Grays laughter as the ice mage rolled off the table leaving an embarrassed Natsu glaring holes in him.

"You bastard you better help me!" Natsu yelled as he put up a fist.

"Or what?" Gray said between laughs "you going to come over here and beat me up?"

"Damn right I wi-"Natsu yelled as he began to stand but quickly stopped and sat down.

"HAHAHAHAH THIS IS TOO GOOD!" Gray laughed as he rolled around on the floor. Everyone that was watching was shocked to see Gray laughing this much, and more shocked to see Natsu just sitting there taking it.

"You bastard if I could walk over there I would kick your ass right now!" Natsu roared from his seat. This comment catching the attention of the three women.

"If you moving I can help you!" Mira said quickly as she started to walk forward followed closely behind by Cana and Erza.

"I can help!"

"Nonsense I will help him!"

Natsu saw the three coming as his eye filled with fear "No no no NO NO STOP!" he yelled as the three got closer and pushed the table aside he jumped back and put his hand in front of him and closed his eyes "STOP!" he yelled as the three women stopped and the guild became instantly silent.

Natsu opened his eyes after a second and put his hands down noticing the three charging women were stopped in their tracks. He looked at them confused until he suddenly heard Gray's laughter start up again. He then noticed the wide eyes and extremely dark blushed the three women, as well as all the other women in the guild now had. He followed their eye sight as he look down. His face turned as dark as Erza's hair as he quickly sat down and pulled the table close to him. He look the side away from everyone else in embarrassment.

*Cough* "um someone should go tell Lucy that the uh…" Natsu said uncomfortably "that the um second day of the potion was Viagra….."

Gray started to laugh even harder as Natsu face got even darker and he tried to sink into the corner.

"I… um I'll go tell Lucy…." Mira stuttered out as she awkwardly started to turn.

"I'll um… ill join you." Erza stated as she started to follow Mira.

Cana stood there for a few more seconds before she snapped out of her daze "Holy shit did you see the size of his di-"

"CANA!" yelled both Mira and Erza as their blushed came back at full power and Natsu sank even lower in his chair.

"What! You could sink a ship the thing. That's a weapon!" Cana said still chocked at what she saw.

"CANA YOU ARE COMING WITH US! NOW!" Erza yelled blushing even harder as Mira grabbed the card mage and dragged her out of the guild with her and Erza.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS PERFECT!" Gray laughed harder as he was rolling on the ground.

"You bastard." Natsu growled. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

"Really match stick and how is that?" Gray said as he wiped away a tear form laughing so hard.

"I don't know! But I swear if one of the side effect of this potion lets me do something about it I swear you are the first person I go after!" Natsu growled.

"Ha it's just a potion you idiot what's the worst it could do?" Gray laughed as he finally stood. A sudden movement to his right caught his attention. He looked over to see a certain blue cat shivering in the corner "happy?" he asked confused.

Happy turned around "Don't ever doubt the power of the potion Gray." Happy mumbled silently through dark eyes "they can do ANYTHING!" he said starting to freak Gray out "ANYTHING!" he yelled causing Gray to take a step back as happy stood and started to walk towards him "ANYTHI- oh look a fish!" Happy suddenly said reverting back to normal and grabbing the fish from the counter leaving the entire guild in an awkward silence.

/meanwhile at Lucy's

"Did you see it?" Cana yelled at the other two blushing women.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CANA YES WE SAW IT! WE KNOW ITS SIZE! WE KNOW ITS ABILITY TO BE USED AS A WEAPON!" Erza yelled as she blushed.

"H-h-how are we going to tell Lucy?" Mira asked

"Well more importantly how are we going to tell Lucy we are all after her man crush." Cana threw out as the trio of women stopped in their tracks suddenly coming to the same conclusion.

"So we write down what Natsu said and leave it under her door. Leave this conversation for another day?" Mira said getting two quick nods from the other women.

"It's not because we are cowards, it's because it's been a long day and we don't want to have that conversation right now." Erza said trying to defend their reasoning as both women agreed.

Cana nodded "Exact-"

"OH HEY GUYS!"

All three women tensed as the heard the familiar voice form down the canal.

*cough* "what a weird noise the breeze made." Cana said "better leave that note quick before Lucy comes out you know."

"Y-yeah. The breeze." Mira agreed as the three hurried their steps to Lucy's apartment.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING!? IF YOU NEED ME JUST TALK TO ME INSTEAD OF GOING TO MY APARTMENT."

"The breeze." Erza reinforced "I personally like to jog when there is a breeze." She said as she picked up her pace and was followed by the other two.

"GUYS WHY ARE YOU RUNNING TO MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy yelled as she tried to catch up to the three girls. She tried her best to follow but eventually ran out of breath "W-w-what is with them!" she yelled to herself as she caught her breath. After a few more minutes she finally made it to her apartment but was surprised to see no one there "What in the world is going on?" she said aloud as she look around for any sign of Erza, Mira, or Cana. "Huh what's this?" she asked herself as she saw a note on her table. She quickly grabbed it and began to read "For your mission, love Erza, Mira, and Cana. Natsu said that the side effect for the second day was Viagr- WHAT THE HELL!"

**/**

**And thus ends chapter two. **

**I have to say it's really enjoyable to write this story haha I hope I don't forget it again! **

**Shout out to megenehanson for posting the review that reminded me that this is a story of mine lol.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to any comments or reviews! **

**And we will see what tomorrow holds for our dragon slayer in Natsu's potion pandemonium!**

**If anyone has any idea's they want to throw my way just let me know. I'm open to all ideas and if I don't forget again I plan to use all of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow already over a hundred followers!? I'm glad so many people enjoy this story! It's pretty funny to write to be honest. I was already mostly done with this chapter when I posted the others so that's why it's being posted so quickly. I am an intern over the summer however so my posting dates might be few and far between. I'll update when I can though however!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**/**

Day 3

"NATSUUUUUU!" Happy yelled as he laid on the bar top next to Natsu.

"W-what buddy?" Natsu replied as he awkwardly shifted his weight on the stool.

"Hurry up and turn into a fish! I'm hungry!" Happy whined as he rolled onto his back.

"I-I'll get right on that Happy." Natsu mumbled as he glanced to his side before quickly putting his gaze back to his breakfast. "U-uh can I help you Cana?" he asked as he cast another glance to the woman that was sitting DIRECTLY beside him and had been staring at him since he entered the guild.

"Actually I want to ask you something." Cana said as she leaned even closer to the dragon slayer causing him to shift away slightly.

"W-w-what do you want to know?" Natsu stuttered out, not used to the Cana being so… close and talkative towards him.

"Well last night I was lying in bed and a thought came into my mind." Cana said playfully as she put a finger on her chin. This action gained the attention of the local barmaid that was close by.

"And?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Well" Cana dragged out as Mira decided to make her way closer to the two, just in case. "After yesterday I was wonder how you fit that monster in your pan-"

"CANA!" Mira yelled as she slammed her hands on the bar top in front of the woman.

"Huh?" Natsu asked confused.

"CANA YOU CAN"T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" came a fourth voice from behind the group causing them to turn only to see a slightly distressed Lucy.

"Luce! You're back!" Natsu grinned as she stood to greet the blonde.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon Lucy!" Mira said with a smile.

"Well after what happened yesterday what do you expect?" Cana smirk which caused both Lucy and Mira to blush and Natsu to look to the clock behind the bar in fear.

"T-that not why I'm here!" Lucy yelled trying to defend herself. "I-I came because I did this to Natsu so I should help him throughout It." she continued as she glanced over at the dragon slayer, her eyes glancing down slightly. An iron grip on her shoulder however pulled her back to reality.

"There will be no need for that Lucy. I will tend to Natsu." Erza smirked as she squeezed Lucy's shoulder a little tighter. She was surprised though when she suddenly felt Lucy's hand on the top of hers.

"Its fine Erza I should take responsibility for it after all since it is my fault." Lucy pressed shocking everyone since this was the first time she had ever gone against what Erza had said.

"No really Lucy, I will take care of Natsu." Erza stressed as she dropped her friendly demeanor.

"Its fine Erza, after all we have to take responsibility for our actions." Lucy replied as she failed to notice Erza's change in posture. "Plus…" she added "I um… I kinda feel like I should after all." Lucy blushed slightly.

"Oh so NOW you decide to come to terms with your feelings! Well listen here big tits!" Cana said as she stood "You aren't the only one after this little fireball anymore!" she ended pointing at Natsu who was more preoccupied with holding the clock and counting down his minutes till hell to notice what the women were discussing.

"W-W-WHAT! What do you mean come to term with them! AND WHAT ABOUT NOT BEING THE ONLY ONE!" Lucy yelled as she stared at Cana in disbelief.

"Sorry Lucy but Cana is right." Mira smiled sadly from behind the bar.

"RIGHT ABOUT WHAT!" Lucy yelled again as she started between the two.

"Lucy." Erza said sternly "We have all come to the conclusion of how good of a partner Natsu would be in a lifelong relationship. We only recently truly tried to understand our feelings for him and due to his nature of good will and dependability we have all come to terms with our feelings." Erza finished with a nod.

"Not to mention he's packing!" Cana added cheerfully.

"That also." Erza nodded sagely, coming to terms with her perverted side.

"Not you too Erza." Mira groaned.

"Wait WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "Have any of you even been following the story so far?" Lucy said putting her hands in her hips "Obviously me and Natsu are going to be cannon. I mean the whole princess dragon theme that eventually turns into the angel demon thing!" Lucy said waving her arms.

"Well if that's your logic then the knight and dragon theme works also." Erza said as a tick mark appeared due to Lucy's sudden rebellious actions.

"Also since I use **demon takeover** doesn't that work nicely for me?" Mira smiled sweetly.

Cana just shrugged "My old man already sees him as a son in law so does it really matter if I have a theme?"

"GUYS ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" Lucy yelled as she stamped her foot. "MIRA! You tried to even set us up before! ERZA! We talked about this before! And CANA! I don't really know what to say to you!"

As the four women continued their argument another women made her way across the guild to the depressed dragon slayer.

"How you doing Natsu?"

Natsu looked up as he heard the familiar voice. He turned is his chair only to come to face to face with a smiling purple haired woman. "I'm going to die KINANA!" he cried as he slammed his head back down onto the bar top. "Yesterday was hell! I don't even want to know what will happen today."

Kinana gave Natsu a small smile in reassurance before reaching out and rubbing the poor souls back in order to make him feel slightly better. "It will all be fine Natsu." She smiled sweetly. "And yesterday wasn't um... all that bad, right?" She turned her head slightly so that Natsu wasn't able to see her growing blush.

"Uh hmmm."

Kinana turned around as she heard someone clear their throat behind her and jumped at the sight of four women giving her a stare that could kill your average man.

"What exactly are you doing Kinana? There are still things to tend at the bar." Mira asked a little too sweetly as parts of her killing aura leaked out.

"I-I-I um" Kinana stuttered out as she backed farther away from the crazed women only to feel a hand grab her arm. She looked down in horror until she realized that is was Natsu who held her arm.

"Thanks Kinana." Natsu said giving his toothy grin. "But don't trouble yourself, it's my problem so you don't need to worry. I'll think of something." Natsu said as his grin turned into a small smile causing Kinana to give him a small smile in return.

"Just whenever you need something feel free to ask Natsu." Kinana smiled as Natsu just nodded and turned back to look at the clock. Kinana turned towards the four women. "Was with a dragon slayer once and I actually was a flying reptile." She said sticking her tongue out and throwing up a piece sign at the four jealous women causing them to only grow in rage.

"YOU WERENT EVEN HUMAN!" Lucy yelled.

"YOU BIT ME!" Erza added as she held out her arm and pointed to it "I almost cut it off because of you!"

Kinana just waved her hand "detail details, it's all in the past." She said discounting their claims.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Lucy getting the attention of all the people present in the guild. "It was supposed to be us two." She suddenly croaked out as she fell to her knees depressed.

"Geez Lucy can't believe you can't handle a little competition." Cana said shaking her head in disbelief.

A sudden flash of light appeared beside Lucy as one of her spirits appeared. "Princess is something the matter?" Virgo asked as she appeared "If it would improve your mood you may punish me." She said with a slight bow.

"It's…" Lucy sniveled "Its fine Virgo. Just Erza, Mira, and Cana. And now even Kinana want to take Natsu away from me."

Virgo tilted her head confused "What do you mean take away princess? Master Natsu is right over there, should I bring him over here for you?"

"She's just mad because she isn't the only one that likes Natsu anymore." Cana said crossing her arms "she's being overdramatic."

Virgo looked to Lucy to Natsu then back to Lucy. "I understand." She nodded as she walked towards Natsu.

"Wait you understand what?" Lucy asked as she watched Virgo approach Natsu.

"Master Natsu."

Natsu turned to see the pink haired maid behind him. "Huh? What are you doing here Virgo?" he asked curious.

"There is something I must inform you about. Due to the way things are it seems that now would be the best time to inform you." Virgo spoke as she closed her eyes.

"WAIT VIRGO!" Lucy cried from the ground.

"What are you so scared of Lucy?" Mira asked perplexed by the blonde's outburst.

Lucy put her hand out "She's gonna tell Natsu that I lik-"

"I want you to punish me Master Natsu." Virgo said causing Lucy to face plant.

"Punish you?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Yes Master Natsu. It has always been one of my fantasies to be punished by you again." Virgo said with no emotion, causing Erza to spit out some of the water she was drinking.

"AGAIN?! What have you been doing to this maiden Natsu?" She yelled as she reequipped a sword and pointed it at Natsu.

"I-Wh-I I don't know what she's talking about Erza!" Natsu cried.

"Ever since you first punched me I have yet to find something that could match it." Virgo continued decided it was best to just ignore the situation she was causing.

"NATSU YOU HIT HER!" Mira yelled "I thought you were different than that." She said as her lip started to tremble.

"T-This is a misunderstanding I would never do that!" Natsu waved his hands,

"I have never forgotten master Natsu, that day in the mansion." Virgo lifted a fist "It was truly amazing."

"Mansion?" Lucy asked tilting her head before a light bulb went off "OH when you were with that fat guy that dug holes! That was before you were my spirit!"

"Exactly princess." Virgo nodded before grabbing hold of Natsu's hands. "And I want to be punished like that again by Master Natsu, and much more." She said looking Natsu in the eyes while hers sparkled.

"WAIT! Virgo since when has this been a thing!? And why do you even like him!" Lucy begged as everything was becoming too much for her.

Virgo just turned around and looked at Lucy then back to Natsu before looking back to Lucy "We both have pink hair." She said plainly causing everyone to sweat drop.

Before any more discussion was able to happen however the distant sound of a clock tower's bell began to ring throughout the city.

"OH no…" Natsu groaned as he looked towards the clock then back towards the people present "WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?" he yelled as all five women's head snapped up form looking at his lower body. A collection of 'Um sorry' and 'I don't know what you're talking about' was the response except for Cana who threw out 'I wanna know if you're hard again.'

But she was ignored.

"I wonder what it'll be today." Mira asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Lucy shrugged as the all looked to Natsu. And just like the day before Natsu suddenly sat up straight and tensed. The guild fell quite as they waited to see what poor thing would happen to the poor soul today.

"AH man he isn't hard today." Cana whined breaking the silence and making the room very uncomfortable.

"Huh I don't feel any different." Natsu shrugged. As he stood and checked himself out.

"Are we sure it's the right time?" Mira asked as she went behind the counter to check on the clock.

"Yeah we heard the bell ring just like yesterday." Kinana replied as she walked around Natsu to see if anything had changed.

"Perhaps the potion has already ran is course?" Erza asked aloud.

"If so that was a really bad super potion." Mira replied as she set the clock back down.

"I hope it's over." Lucy sighed "this has all gotten too crazy since this started."

"I don't think it has." Virgo suddenly said catching the attention of all present.

"What do you mean Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"I can sense there is still something wrong with master Natsu." She explained. She then turned to Natsu and grabbed his hands "I'm can still sense the something within you master Natsu, please punish me for not being able to help you." As soon as she finished her sentence Virgo suddenly found herself forced down and bent over a knee. Before she even had any time to react a swift smack hit her in the rear causing her to squeal in surprise.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Erza suddenly yelled pulled out her blade again and pointing at Natsu who had Virgo bent over his knee pulling his hand back for a second blow.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW I CANT CONTROL IT!" He cried as his hand came down on Virgos rear again causing the women to yelp again.

"OH master Natsu your punishment is so good! Punish me harder!" Virgo cried as Natsu once again went rigid before sending down his hand even harder causing Virgo to yelp again.

"I CANT STOP IT!" Natsu cried.

"The hell are we watching…" Cana said as she looked at the scene before her. There was a sword waving woman pointing her sword at a crying Natsu while a pink haired maid was having way too much enjoyment at being spanked.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled shielding her eyes.

Natsu's hand immediately stopped right before hitting Virgos bottom. The maid let out a content sigh before standing up and bowing "I look forward to more punishment in the future Master Natsu." She said before leaving in a burst of light.

Natsu just looked from the place that Virgo stood to Erza to his hand to Lucy. "What's happening?" he said as his lips trembled.

"I have a guess." Cana smirked sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Mira can you put your arms out like as if you were to hug someone?"

"Like this?" Mira asked as she opened her arms confused.

"Perfect." Cana smiled before turning towards Natsu "Natsu." As his name was called Natsu's body went rigid. "Could you kindly motorboat Mira for me?"

Mira's face suddenly burst in an explosion of "CANA WHAT DO YOU THI-" she was cut off though as a Natsu suddenly tackled her to the ground and shoved is head between her naughty pillows "NATSU!" she yelled in surprise.

Natsu's trip in paradise however was short lived as he was instantly plucked up off the girl by an iron gauntlet "NATSU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Erza yelled.

"I don't know!" Natsu whined.

"Hey Natsu!" Cana said in a sing song voice. His body went rigid in Erza's grip which caught her attention, as she opened her mouth to say something Cana's words beat her to the punch "Give Erza a frenchy for me." She smirked.

Erza snapped her head towards Cana "CAN-"she was stopped mid-sentence as Natsu's hand turned her chin to him. Before she could express her shock however she suddenly felt something warm collide with her lips. He eyes widened as she saw that it was Natsu's lips that were now connected with hers. She suddenly felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer as a wet tongue glided over her lips before forcing its way inside her mouth. Once she realized what was happening she raised her hand to his chest and pushed slightly. '_Well I tried to push him off.'_ She shrugged internally as she quickly wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him closer, fighting for dominance in the kiss that she had been dreaming about.

"NATSU STOP THAT!" Lucy yelled. As she did Natsu suddenly became rigid and Erza felt him stop doing his part in the kiss. After a split second internal struggle Erza decided to go with the most logical option at the time.

Natsu was suddenly sent flying across the guild and landed face first into in pillar "How dare you try to take my innocence Natsu!" Erza said however didn't sound nearly as mad as she wanted to. "Now get back over here!" she yelled as Natsu pulled his head out of the pillar and was in front of Erza in the next moment. Erza smirked as she figured out the potions side effect for the day. "Natsu do you know what you just did?" Erza glared.

"Yeah but I couldn't help I-"

"Good do it again." Erza smirked as Natsu went rigid and in the next second was once again in a heated lip lock with Erza.

"So what was the purpose of punching him across the guild?" Cana asked confused as Mira suddenly appeared behind her surrounded with a dark purple aura.

"Oh Natsu come here for a moment." The demon asked politely as the dragon slayer was in front of her in flash, a 'hey!' coming from a red haired mage behind him.

"Please don't Mir-"

"Pin Cana against that wall for me." She asked politely as Natsu went rigid again.

Cana put her hands up "hey wait a min-"she suddenly found her hands pinned above her head, a knee pressed between her legs lifting her off the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry Cana." Natsu said as he had her pinned against the wall.

Cana just bit her lip "I could get use to this." she wink before wiggling on Natsu's knee.

Natsu eyes' went wide "w-w-w" he stuttered as Cana pushed her chest against him.

"NATSU HERE NOW!"

Natsu suddenly found himself caught in the arms of his blonde partner as Cana fell from the wall with a small 'ow'.

"What are you all doing to Natsu?" Lucy yelled at the women who looked her way. "Obviously the potion is some kind of obedience effect and you are taking advantage of the fact!" Lucy glared at the women who just look towards each other. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves and how your-"

"Natsu burn off Lucy's' shirt." Cana said.

"Selves and how you- NATSU!" Lucy yelled as her shirt was suddenly turning to a pile of ashes at her feet, her face grew crimson as she noticed she was still holding Natsu's face rather close to her now exposed torso. Nothing a good Lucy kick can't fix.

As Natsu pulled his head from the latest pile of debris he rolled on his back as he looked at the chaos that was happening on the side of the guild he was thrown form.

"Hands down best day to come to the guild." Macao said from beside him as he along with most of the other men drooled over the half-naked Lucy, the thoughts of Natsu's encounters with Virgo, Cana, Mira, and Erza still floating around their minds.

Natsu let out a groan as everyone around him stared at the crazy females.

"OI Flame brain!"

Natsu's suddenly got stiff, not just form the effect but because he knew this was going to be bad. "The hell you want ice princess!" he yelled back as he turned to face Gray.

Gray only smirked "I want you to do something for me." Natsu's posture tensed as the effect took control. "I want you to say these six words." Gray said as he got closer "Gray you are better than me" he said as he put up a finger per word. "Say that as loud as you can for me."

Natsu stiffened as he fought for control. This guy, Gray, was a dick! There was no way in hell he was ever going to say that GRAY was better than him! "Gr-"he suddenly slapped his hand across his mouth.

"What was that Natsu? You're going to need to say it LOUDER!" he smirked as he started to chuckle at Natsu's struggle.

At this point veins were starting to appear along Natsu's forehead as he tried to fight the effect of the potion. "GRAY YOU ARE BE-"he yelled before falling forward with both hands holding his mouth shut.

"CMON NATSU SAY IT!" Gray yelled.

Natsu started to roll around on the ground before he got on his knees and tried to punch through the floor, hoping the pain would take over the urge to say the complete lie. As he went to deliver another punch a thought came to his head.

Natsu smirked as he stood, he turned to Gray who smirked back at him. "Give up?" Gray asked

Natsu only nodded before opening his mouth. "Gray you are better than me…. AT BEING A LITTLE BITCH!" Natsu yelled before running away from Gray and shoving his fingers in his ears so he couldn't hear any more commands that Gray could shove his way. As he ran through the guild with his hands in his ears to stop from doing the many request that he knew people were throwing in his direction. It took many skillful backflips and turning into full ninja mood till he finally found himself alone in the cellar of the guild. He let out a quick sigh as he pulled his fingers out of his ears and rested against the stone wall.

"Natsu what are you doing down here?"

Natsu jumped as he heard the voice from behind him. "Kinana you scared me!" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to scare you." Kinana smiled sweetly.

"Its fine, I just thought you were one of the others." Natsu let out another sigh as he rested against the wall again.

"Yeah things are getting pretty crazy." Natsu said as he lifted his hand "Stupid potion." He grumbled as he put his hand back down.

Kinana gave the dragon slayer a small smile before sitting beside him catching his attention. "Kinana what are yo-"

"Natsu put your head in my lap." Kinana said as she pat her lap. Natsu went rigid as he did as he was told and face panted in the women lap.

"Kinan-"

"Shhh" Kinana said as she started to gently run her hands through Natsu's hair. "Just relax Natsu." Kinana whispered as she looked at Natsu with a small smile. Natsu went rigid for a second before relaxing.

"Thanks Kinana." Natsu grinned causing her to blush.

"No probl-"

"KINANA are you down there?" came the voice of Mira form the cellar door.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm just looking at some stuff!" Kinana replied as she tried to make up a story so they wouldn't find Natsu.

"I wonder if Natsu is down here." Mira said aloud.

Kinana jumped slightly "No Mira he is-"

"NATSU COME UP STAIRS!" Mira called.

A flash of pink rushed past her as she smirked and turned to Kinana who had come out from behind the corner. "Oh so you were keeping him to yourself down here?" Mira smiled "I'll deal with you later." She smirked as she turned and walked upstairs. Kinana gulped at her retreating figure before following her up.

Meanwhile in the guild Natsu was busy trying to dodge all the commands coming his way. "UNLESS SOMEONE ORDERS ME TO KICK ICE PRINCESS' ASS IM NOT LISTENING!" he yelled as he ran for the crowd of people on his tail. He looked forward to see Happy sitting on the counter eating a fish.

"HAPPY SAVE ME!" he yelled.

Happy looked up from his fish to see Natsu calling him for help. He stood and threw a thumbs up to his father "AYE SIR!"

'_Thanks Mavis for Happy!'_ Natsu thought as he did one last jump to escape to rampage of those following him, which mostly consisted of Cana and Erza. He pulled his fingers out of his ears "ALRIGHT HAPPY HELP ME!" he begged.

"AYE! Natsu only listen to me till your potion wears off!" Happy yelled cheerfully. Natsu went rigid for a second before his body relaxed again.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled "COME HERE NOW!"

Natsu tensed and closed his eyes as he was prepared for his body to move on its own to follow the command. When he opened them he was surprised to find himself still in front of Happy.

"HAPPY IT WORKED!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Happy and brought him into a giant hug. Meanwhile the giant group of people that were recently chasing Natsu let out a depressed groan as the fun seemed to be over.

"So close." Erza gritted her teeth.

"You and me both sister." Cana said beside her "I was gonna order him to carry me home next." She let out a sigh.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" came a squeal form Lucy, she was wearing a table cloth as her new shirt.

"AH you're just mad since you didn't have as big of a moment as the rest of us." Cana teased.

"I-I-I NO!" Lucy blushed

"You are all so cruel." Came the sudden voice of Natsu as he held Happy in his arms, his eyes starting to water and lip tremble.

Erza quickly brought him into a painful hug "I apologize for my actions."

"She says that as she crushed his head into her armor." Mira commented as Erza looked down to see Natsu smashed against her plate metal.

"My apologies." Erza said quickly as she reequipped out of her armor into her favorite set of clothes, her bunny outfit. Then moved to hug Natsu again, this time successfully shoving his head between her cleavage.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled as Erza released Natsu from the 'hug'.

"What?" Erza asked innocently.

"Why does this happen to me, Happy?" Natsu asked as he laid on the ground where Erza left him.

"Because you never listen to me Na-" Happy stopped and stood as a light went off over his head gaining the attention of all present "Natsu!" he yelled as the said pink haired man went rigid at having Happy call his name .

"I WANT YOU TO" Happy yelled taking a huge breath "BECOME A FISH!"

Natsu eye grew in surprise "HAPPY HOW CO-"he voice cut out as he grabbed for his throat. He started to stumble around waving his arms in the air.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked concerned as Natsu fell to the ground and started to roll around.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cana replied as the watched Natsu flop around "Fish can't breathe out of water." She said calmly.

"WHAT SO HE CAN'T BREATH!" Lucy yelled as Natsu suddenly stopped moving and his eyes turned to X's. "OH MY GOD DIED!" she yelled

Erza walked over to his body and reached down "No his pulse is still there, he must just be knocked out due to lack of oxygen." Erza explained as she reached down and picked up Natsu.

"Awwww he didn't turn into a fish!" Happy whined as he sat on the bar top.

"YOU STUPID CAT! YOU ALMOST KILLED NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she tried to catch happy.

"Um Erza where are you taking Natsu?" Mira asked as Erza walked towards the front of the guild.

"I'm taking him to his house so he can rest." Erza explained as she continued to walk towards the exit.

"What a wasted opportunity." Cana sighed "I bet we could've made Natsu do some really great things." She smirked as she thought of the possibilities.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I liked Natsu that….. Assertive." Mira blushed as she held her arms around her chest.

"I agree." Came the voice of Kinana as she joined the others "I prefer him when he is the kind gentle Natsu."

"Well neither of you were pushed against the wall like me." Cana grinned "I would've been okay giving the whole guild a show when that happened."

"That's enough!" Lucy groaned "at least we know what the side effect for today was. Ill write it down so ill at least get paid." She groaned again as she made her way to an empty table to order a drink to help with her stressful day.

Meanwhile Erza was currently at a fork in the road she looked to the left '_Hmm Natsu lives in the woods in that direction.' _ She thought before turning right '_It would be wrong of me to leave Natsu alone in the condition, guess I'll have to take him to my place till he gets better.'_ Erza smirked as she made her way to Fairy Hills. '_And maybe give him some…. Persuasion in reaching the same conclusion I made towards him.'_ Erza thought as certain scenes from various books made their home in her mind.

And thus concluded the 3rd day of Natsu's Potion Pandemonium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. This story is purely for my enjoyment so to answer how long it will last. It will last as long as I have ideas to use and there is interest I'm the story. **

**There will also be some serious chapters to this story just so that way I can set up some more comedy down the road. I'll try to add as much humor as possible though just to keep it funny!**

**Many people asked about lemons, the answer to that is that there most likely won't be any. That is unless I get a large demand for them, then I might consider. **

**/**

Day 4: dragons

Natsu groaned as his eyes blinked, feeling the sunlight coming in through the window and landing on his eye lids. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position away from the pain in the ass beam of light. However as he tried to shift his position his ears picked up a small groan of disagreement as he suddenly felt a tightening around his mid chest and leg.

Without even looking he knew by the softness of what was tightening around him that he had a visitor. Natsu let out a sigh "You aren't going to kick me out of bed today are you?" he asked aloud, knowing that his visitor was most definitely awake.

"No, I find it much more enjoyable this way." Was the response as he felt his body get squeezed once more, but this time it felt gentler as he was snuggled into.

Natsu raised his eyebrow in semi shock as he began to look down "Really? You never do this Lu- ERZA!" Natsu yelled shocked. His reward was a swift punch to the face,

"Silence." Erza ordered as she snuggled into her Natsu warming pillow.

Natsu held his nose with his free hand, that wasn't under Erza, from the sudden impact as he decided now would be a good time to look around and figure out exactly where the hell he was. He quickly noticed the heavy strawberry and sugary smell in the air as well as the many suits of armor that lined the walls of the room. "Hey Erza." Natsu asked in a quitter voice as to not upset the woman a small groan was her response to let him now that she was listening. "Why am in your bed?" Natsu asked.

Erza opened her eyes and adjusted herself to be more on top of Natsu, crossing her arms on Natsu's chest and propping her chin on them so she could look straight at Natsu. "Is there a problem with you being in my bed?" she asked with a slight edge.

"N-n-no not at all." Natsu stuttered out in fear.

Erza shot him a small smile "Good." She sat up so that her legs were on either side of Natsu's hips, her hands were on Natsu's chest as she looked out the window to her side to see around what time in the morning it was.

Natsu looked up slightly memorized as the sunlight shined down on Erza's light skin. It made her radiate with a golden glow, her fierce scarlet hair hung low down her back except for two strands that went over each of her shoulders and cascaded down her ample bust. "Hey Erza?" Natsu asked as his eyes gazed upon the woman that was currently straddling him.

"Yes Natsu?" Erza asked with a small smile as she turned her attention back to the dragon slayer. She leaned forward till she was resting on her elbows on Natsu's chest.

"What are you wearing?" Natsu asked as his eyes did her a once over again.

Erza followed his gaze and sat up as he studied her body, she was wearing a rather skimpy outfit this morning. A pair of lacy white underwear that had a transparent thin layer of red cloth flowing from it. When she looked back up to Natsu she grew a small blush, not due to the fact of wearing a rather lewd thing in front of him, but due to the predatorily gaze that Natsu was currently giving her.

"It's just something that I thought I'd wear." Erza said gaining confidence from Natsu's reaction. She smirked as she felt a pair of callused hands rest on her thighs. "What do you think?" she asked drawing lazy circles along Natsu's abs between his open vests.

Natsu's eyes snapped off her body to her eyes, the predatorily look left without a single sign that it was ever there. His face turned into a large grin "It suits you, I like It." he said in Natsu's always innocent tone.

The change in Natsu's demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the red head, nor the fact that his hands also left her legs when it did. She narrowed her eyes "Natsu why di-"

"ERZA YOU COMING TO THE GUILD OR WHAT?" came a shout from the other side of Erza's door catching the attention of both of the occupants.

"I will later Cana!" Erza called back before turning towards Natsu, he gave her a questioning look. "I just thought it's been a while since we have been able to do some comrade bonding." Erza reasoned. Sending a shiver down Natsu's back as he remembered last time she said that he wound up being dragged around the entire city and made to carry everything that Erza wanted.

"YOU SURE? MAYBE NATSU WILL HAVE HIS CANNON OUT TODAY! YOU SURE YOU WANT TO MISS IT?" Cana yelled again, her voice sounded closer to her door.

"NO IT'S FINE!" Erza shot back quickly trying to convince Cana. She then smirked to Natsu "I plan to see it an-"

"WELL THAT ONLY MEANS ONE THING THEN!" came the voice of Cana from the other side of the door.

"CANA I SAID TH-"

Erza was cut off though as the door to her room flew open and almost broke off its hinges. A brunette beauty stepped in and leaned against the door frame. "Hey there Natsu." She winked as she looked to the two on the bed.

"Sup Cana." Natsu replied with a causal wave.

"CANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Erza screeched as she quickly jumped off of Natsu and reequipped into her usual armor, embarrassed at being caught.

"The real question is what are you two love birds doing?" Cana said playfully "Please," she gestured back to the bed "Don't stop for me."

"We were simple getting up to get ready to go to the guild." Erza said trying to defend her pride after being caught.

"Well having a quickie will definitely get you ready for the day." Cana smirked before turning to Natsu and letting out a sigh before she started to walk towards the bed "Well if Erza is done I better not leave you hanging."

"HALT!" Erza commanded as she reequipped a sword and pointed it towards the card mage to stop her in her tracks.

"What is it now?" Cana let out a sigh as Erza had gotten into a rather annoying habit of pointing her swords at people now a days.

"You will NOT be doing indecent things to Natsu. And you DEFINITLY won't ever being doing them in my bed." Erza narrowed her eyes.

Cana let out another sigh "Fine, would you like to join in then? That way everyone here gets happy."

Erza nearly dropped her sword "W-w-w-w why wou-"

"I mean I'm down for some experimenting." Cana winked.

Erza's eyes grew wide in a shock but before she could respond both women froze as they heard a rather loud growl emit from their side. They both slowly turned their heads slowly in the direction of the growl. Natsu was sitting with his back against the head board of the bed. One of his knees were propped up with his arm resting on it. His vest was missing as he sat back, his hair casting a light shadow across his face. He looked up slightly and both women froze again at the predatorily gaze he cast towards the two of them. A smirk they had never seen before graced his face.

Then in a blink of his eyes it was gone.

He quickly reached behind his head and scratched his neck sheepishly "Uh sorry about that." He said nervously before getting up and grabbing his vest and walking his way to the window. "Um I'm going to the guild, see you there!" he called as he was already jumping from the window leaving a still tense situation in the previous room.

"Good Mavis my panties are soaked." Cana said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I… I may have to change also." Erza agreed as she fidgeted slightly.

"What was that though?" Cana asked turning to Erza. "I've never seen Natsu like that before. It looked like he was ready to dominate me, not that I'd say no but still."

"I don't know but he gave me the same look earlier today." Erza said as she turned to Cana only to see her in her face.

"Oh please tell." Cana smirked.

Meanwhile Natsu let out a sigh as he walked down the hill that lead to the women's dormitory. "Stupid dragon instincts." He grumbled as he decided to walk towards the guild. He looked up, his face calm and in deep thought. '_What the hell is up with Erza, Cana, Mira, Lucy, Kinana, and now even Virgo?' _Natsu thought as his face scrunched up frustration. '_This is usually so much easier, but now they are making this season so much harder for me!_' Natsu's face relaxed as he let out a groan. "Oh well, not like it was really that easy before." As Natsu finished a body suddenly fell out from the tree directly in front of him.

Natsu took a good look at the body before a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Having fun stalking Levy, Bolts for brains?"

Gajeel instantly stood from his collapsed form on the ground and gave Natsu a glare "Stalking is a strong word Salamander, I prefer the term reconnaissance." Gajeel defended as he crossed his arms.

"Damn mating season is hitting your ass hard." Natsu commented as he started to walk past, Gajeel followed suit as the two walked down the road side by side.

"Hey don't be acting all buddy buddy with me." Gajeel grumbled "If it wasn't for us agreeing to look out for each other when this shit comes around I would've pounded your ass back there."

Natsu gave him a dead panned look "Then why did you let me get kidnapped by Erza yesterday…"

Gajeel just met his gaze "The fuck did you expect me to do against Erza?" to which Natsu just let out a shiver before nodding his head. "And you need to cut out the dense bull shit. I was there yesterday ya know. I saw you fight against what Gray said but when it came to the women you just pulled that stupid dense card."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked innocently.

"You can't be that dense Salamander." Gajeel sweat dropped. "I mean shit it was your idea for us to team up for mating season."

"Well when you're in a guild where every women wears the smallest amount of clothing possible you start to get desperate." Natsu sighed before glaring at Gajeel "AND IM NOT DENSE! I just chose to act like I don't notice because it makes everyone calmer then if I let them all know I want to lock every women in the guild in my house for a few weeks."

"Whatever you say Salamander." Gajeel responded not really finding enough to care about what Natsu said. "I'm just glad Wendy isn't of age yet and there aren't any other female slayers we know of."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement "I just hope we are both mated before Wendy does come of age. Thank Mavis she is only twelve."

As the approached the guild hall Gajeel looked to the sky to see the position of the sun "It's about that time already Salamander, I almost feel sorry for your ass. Gihi." Gajeel chuckled "almost."

"Well I damn sure wouldn't feel sorry for your dumbass if we were switched." Natsu shot back as he bust open the door to the guild and the duo walked in.

"Natsu!" yelled from across the guild catching his attention "There you are, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it, Happy came in earlier and said you weren't home." Mira said as she crossed her arms under her ample chest and popped them out slightly as she gave a pout "You had me worried you meanie."

"S-s-sorry Mira." Natsu apologized as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Remember Salamander, ALMOST feel sorry for you." Gajeel chuckled as he broke away from the fire dragon and made his way farther into the guild. Mira walking past him towards Natsu.

"Its fine I guess." Mira said as she approached Natsu still with a cute pout.

"Yeah, Erza kinda kidnapped me for the night. I just woke up a little while ago." Natsu explained as he noticed the pout instantly turn into a glare.

"Oh did you now." Mira said narrowing her eyes, her dark aura starting to seep from her body.

"Y-yeah but I jumped out her window and got out of there as soon as I woke up." Natsu said waving his arms in front of him to calm the demon.

It worked. "Oh well in that case." Mira closed the gap between the two and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek "I forgive you."

Natsu took a step back and put his hand where he was kissed "W-w-what the hell Mira?" Natsu stuttered out as his face flushed. Mira only gave him a giggle as the doors to the guild blasted open.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANOTHER THING TO NATSU!" roared Erza as she stood with Cana.

"Says the one that kidnapped him." Lucy sweat dropped from the side.

Erza crossed her arms and looked away "I didn't kidnap Natsu, I was simply making sure that he was alright. I didn't want to leave him so that someone could exploit him in his defenseless situation." Reza defended herself.

"Yupp." Cana said by her side "And you straddling him this morning was not exploiting anything." Erza flinched as Cana finished.

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA!" Mira and Lucy yelled.

"I-I-I was simply keeping him warm." Erza said with her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Yeah and we all know the best way to warm things up is to rub them against each other." Cana said casually as she walked past the women.

Meanwhile Natsu had walked to the bar leaving the women at the front to have their own fight. As he sat down Kinana approached him. "Anything I can help you with Natsu?" She asked politely.

"Can you stop them from killing me today?" Natsu asked gesturing towards the group of women at the door causing Kinana to giggle.

"I'll try my best Natsu." She flashed a smile "is there anything you want to drink?"

Natsu let out a groan as he hit the bar top with his head "yeah give me some whisky, I need something to calm me down."

Kinana only nodded "I'll have it right up." she smiled as she walked away. Natsu watched as she walked away, his eyes averting to her large hips. His eyes turned to slits as he was unable to turn away. Luckily for him however suddenly a blue fur ball landed in front of Natsu and cut off his line of sight towards Kinana's retreating figure.

"NATSUUU! HURRY AND BECOME A FISH!" Happy whined.

"Happy…." Natsu said quietly as his hair covered his eyes.

"Aye?" happy said cheerfully smiling at Natsu.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YESTERDAY!" Natsu snapped as his eyes were full of tears. "Just to be a fish…. Why did you do that Happy?" Natsu asked as his voice quivered as he remembered Happy's betrayal.

Happy looked at Natsu for a few long seconds. Looking from his betrayed look to his teary eyes and quivering lips. "Aye!" he said again cheerfully before flying away.

"HAPPY YOU TRIATOR!" Natsu yelled as Happy flew over to the front of the guild, as he got closer the doors opened up to reveal Wendy and Carla returning form their mission.

"WENDY! CHARLA!" Happy yelled as he landed beside the white haired exceed.

"Happy!" Wendy greeted with a smile while Charla simple ignored him.

"You have both been missing out!" Happy said cheerfully getting the two's attention.

"Missing out on what Happy?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well since Lucy is evil" a 'hey!' was heard behind him as a certain blonde heard his comment "Natsu had to drink this SUPER potion thing!" he said holding his arms wide to show how super the super potion was. "So now he goes crazy every morning at ten and then the entire guild go crazy after he does." Happy said with a large smile.

"T-t-they go crazy?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Wendy we should return home before the hooligans go on another one of their rampages." Charla said as she started to pull Wendy out the doors.

"Wait Charla, if it's a potion causing Natsu to go crazy maybe I can help!" Wendy said fighting against Charla.

"Nonsense, you spend too much time with these uncivilized people as it is." Charla argued back.

"AYE!" happy cheered "and you might not want to go by Natsu, Wendy." Happy said getting a concerned look form Wendy "every other girl that goes by him becomes SUPER crazy."

Wendy look at Happy confused "What do you-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME ME AND NATSU DID SLEEP TOGETHER BUT WE DID NOTHING!"

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she started to blush. "E-erza!" she squeaked as the redhead turned to see Wendy behind her.

"I apologize Wendy, I didn't know you were there. I will refrain from using such crude language in front of you." Erza said with a bow.

"Well Erza I think that is only fair for me to take care of Natsu tonight then." Mira said on the other side of Erza. Wendy watched as Erza tensed and turned around. She couldn't hear what she was saying however as she felt Charla's paws covering her ears. After a few minutes in which Cana, Lucy, and even Kinana joined Erza and Mira in their screaming match Charla finally pulled her paws away as the group of women walked away.

"I-I see what you mean by going crazy, Happy." Charla shivered as she felt as if her ears were just defiled by what the group of women had said.

"Aye." Happy said as his mood got darker "It's all because of the potion… the potion…." He mumbled as he was enveloped in a dark aura. Wendy and Charla gave him a concerned look as the blue cat suddenly turned and started to stalk off towards a random corner of the guild "THE POTION CAN DO ANYTHING!" he yelled suddenly before disappearing into the crowd.

"W-w-Wendy we should leave." Charla said as she started to push Wendy towards the exit.

"But Charla we need to he-"

Wendy was cut off as the sudden ringing of the clock towers bell. The entire guild fell into silence.

"No Wendy we need to leave-"Charla said till she stopped as she saw Happy in front of Wendy, standing between them and the door. "Happy how did you get in front of us? I thought you wen-"

"IT'S STARTED!" Happy yelled suddenly causing Charla to scream and jump onto Wendy's head in fright "THE POTION HAS STARTED!" he yelled as he fell to his knees. "WE ARE ALL DOO-"Happy paused as he took a sniff. "Oh Mira I want a fish!" he yelled reverting back to normal as he flew into the crowd.

"C-child." Charla stuttered. "Run home and pack your bags, I'll buy you some time. Meet me at the train station in ten minutes, if I'm not there go on without me." Charla said as she started to push Wendy to the doors even harder.

Before Wendy could respond however a sudden explosion was heard near the bar of the guild. Wendy's head snapped toward the direction as her thought turned towards her responsibility of being the guilds healer. She saw a cloud of smoke surrounding several of the stools at the end of the bar. Her eyes widened as she remembered who she saw sitting there only moments ago.

"NO!" she screamed as she pushed past Charla and ran through the crowd, her eyes started to water as she came to the worst conclusion "NATSU!" she yelled as she made it to the end of the crowd and jumped into the smoke.

She was expecting the worst a she flew into the smoke left by the explosion. She wasn't however expecting to hit something incredibly soft. She heard a soft grunt on impact as she and whatever she hit landed on the ground. She squinted her eyes before opening them, the cloud of smoke was starting to dissipate as the world around her started to become more visible. First she noticed the feel of extremely smooth skin along her hands and cheek. After that she began to notice the slightly tan color that filled her vison. As she picked up her head she began to see more. Like the two large mounds barely covered with the sides of a black vest with gold trimming right tin front of her. As she looked up more she was able to make out the color pink as she looked towards where the head should be on a body.

"Natsu?" she asked.

Erza coughed as she waved the smoke away in front of her "Wendy? Natsu?" She yelled as the smoke began to dissipate. As it did her jaw along with all the others of the guild fell to the ground as the saw the scene in front of them.

There was Wendy straddling a rather busty pink haired women that was in Natsu clothes. Both of Wendy's hands were groping the women's breast.

The pink haired women let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes to see the incredibly red face of Wendy looking down on her. She sat up as Wendy sat frozen, her hands still locked onto the woman's breast. "What the hell Wendy?" She groaned "Don't just yell my name then come crashing into me like that." She groaned again as she rubbed her head.

"N-n-n-natsu?" Wendy stuttered as she sat in the pink haired woman's lap.

The pink haired women looked toward Wendy "Yeah Wendy?"

"OH MY GOD HE TURNED INTO A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAAH" Gray suddenly burst out laughing in the crowd surrounding the two women "THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!" he yelled as he had to lean against a pillar for support.

Natsu gave him a questioning look before looking down at his chest to see where Wendy still had her hands resting. The blue haired girl let out a squeal of embarrassment as she quickly retracted her hands letting Natsu's bust fall and the vest to flutter open for a second. Resulting a massive wave of nosebleeds erupting from the male population of the guild. Even Gray halted in his laughter as a small stream of blood began to run, however he would never admit to it.

Natsu reached up and grabbed both breasts before squeezing them slightly and moving each one, not helping with the amount of blood that was currently leaking from the brains of the male population due to the little show.

"You know, I'm not even mad about this one." Natsu shrugged and gave a few more experimental squeezes.

"N-natsu! At least cover up some!" Lucy squealed as she was the first to snap out of her shock.

Natsu let out a sigh as he reached up and grabbed his scarf before wrapping it around his chest. "Happy now Luce?" she asked after her chest was now securely hidden. She stood as Wendy quickly got off of her. Natsu quickly grabbed her pants as she stood, not wanting to completely reveal everything to everyone. She tightened her belt to ensure that her pants wouldn't fall off of her now more slender figure.

Now that Natsu was standing everyone got a full view of exactly how much Natsu had transformed. His broad shoulders were now much narrower. The space where his vest parted that usually showed his impressive six pack now showed a very toned and smooth stomach that matched Erza's. Natsu was now a few inches shorter also, his hips were in more of a tear drop shape. Where his face used to seem more masculine now had a feminine touch but still looked slightly animalistic with her defined jawline and slanted eyes. Her hair flowed down to her mid back in its still spiky pink fashion.

"Damn." Cana said interrupting the silence as she walked forward, well at least your package transferred over nicely." She smirked as she grabbed one of Natsu's breast.

"CANA!" Mira yelled as she slapped her hand away from Natsu who just looked down as she was groped. "You can't just grabbed Natsu's breast like that!" Mira yelled, feeling weird for having to say that combination of words.

"I take that back." Natsu suddenly spoke up getting the attention of his guild mates. The all looked towards him and their eyes grew at what the saw. Natsu's eyes were slits as her hair started to flare slightly. The guild could feel the sudden rise in his magical energy output. "This was a really bad time for this one." Natsu said with an edge to her voice as her eyes zoned in on her target.

Kinana and the rest of the guild looked towards Natsu with a questionable look "What do yo-"

She wasn't able to finish he sentence though as she was suddenly pushed out of her way. A sudden deep growl silenced the guild once more as everyone's head snapped to the source. The all gave questioning looks as the saw Gajeel step forward. A good amount of magical power was rolling off the dragon slayer as he made his way towards the bar. His eyes also in the form of slits instead of their usual appearance.

"OH NO!" Wendy squealed as she stood in front of Natsu and looked towards Gajeel."G-g-gajeel this is still Natsu!" She said waving her hands in front of her.

"Wendy what's going on?" Erza asked curiously as she watched the encounter between the three dragon slayers, she would've asked Natsu but by the way her body was tensed and her attention was preoccupied she doubted she would get an answer.

Wendy turned towards Erza and started to sweat a little "W-Well you see um it's a dragon slayer thing." Wendy stuttered out as she still kept her eyes on Gajeel as he slowly got closer.

"What is it?" Erza pressed as she noticed by the way the blue girl fidgeted that something was wrong.

"GAJEEL STOP!" Wendy yelled ignoring Erza but her voice went unheeded. She turned quickly to Natsu before her face flushed "S-s-sorry about this Natsu!" she squealed before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

The guild could only watch with wide eyes at what the saw. A few more of the male population start to get nose bleeds once again at the scene, because I mean, lesbehonest here. Gajeel however stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes reverted back to normal, he let out a sharp breath of air as he looked around confused by where he was until he saw Wendy pull away from Natsu and wrap her arms around the pink haired woman's leg.

Natsu's eyes also returned to normal as Wendy pulled away. She looked down to see Wendy wrap her arms around her leg before looking up and seeing Gajeel regain himself. She grew a smirk as she placed a hand on Wendy's head. "Good thinking Wendy!" Natsu praised as she messed with the girls hair "If you weren't here that could've ended badly." Natsu giggled nervously.

"God damn Salamander." Gajeel growled "Now of all times you decide to grow some tits!" he yelled pissed off "THAT RUINS THE ENTIER PLAN YOU DIPSHIT!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled tired of being ignored and now not knowing what the hell was going on "NATSU, GAJEEL, AND WENDY! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" she orders as the three jumped and wrapped arms around each other in fright. As Natsu and Gajeel noticed each other positions the quickly jumped away from each other as if they were burned.

"Well you see." Wendy said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"You bastard!" Gajeel growled to Natsu.

"ME?!" Natsu said in typical female fashion "Don't be blaming me for this! You just better learn to control yourself of so help me I will BEAT THAT ASS!" Natsu said as he turned to the side, crossing his arms under his bust.

"HAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT, HES COMPLETELY ACITNG LIKE A WOMEN!" Gray chocked out as he started cracking up again.

"GRAY SHUT UP!" yelled Erza as her eyes were replaced with red circles of death. She then turned back towards Wendy frightening the girl "Now" she said as he head tilted in sharp movements "continue Wendy."

"W-w-well its dragon m-m-m-mating season." The small girl stuttered out as both Gajeel and Natsu turned away from each other, their cheeks both had a pink tint. Wendy looked up and saw the entire Guild wide eyed and shocked. Thinking this was caused because of them not understanding she quickly decided to explain. "Since we're dragon slayer we have to go through it too!" she added quickly "since I'm not old enough yet though I don't" she gestured towards Natsu and Gajeel "they are though so their bodies go crazy this time of the year. And since we start to become more like dragons. And the way dragons find a mate is by the Male confronting the female, they fight for a bit and the female then decides whether he is worthy or not! That's why Gajeel started coming towards Natsu!" Wendy paused for a breath as she said it all as fast as she could. The occupants of the guild immediately shifted their view towards the two dragon slayers that were now blushing hard due to embarrassment.

Then from somewhere in the rear of the group a voice suddenly called out (Gray's) "HA. GAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" both Natsu and Gajeel yelled at the same time.

"But when a male and female dragon get together the lose control of their bodies and can't control what they do. They only do what their body tells them to do, their instincts tell them if the male is worthy of not." Wendy said through pants.

"EXPLAIN THAT PART FIRST!" Natsu and Gajeel both yelled towards Wendy. However as soon as they closed their mouths Gajeel was sent flying towards the other end of the guild and crashed into the pillar. The guild looked to the place where Gajeel landed before slowly turning back only to see Wendy wrapped up in Natsu's arms. Natsu's bust were resting on Wendy's head while Natsu herself was growling, her eyes thing slits.

"And when I kissed Natsu…" Wendy blushed as the memory played again "It symbolized that I was her daughter so Natsu and Gajeel were able to retake control." As Natsu relaxed her grip and her eyes went back to usual. "And dragons are really protective of their young so as soon as she senses a threat Natsu's female dragon instincts will kick in." Wendy ended.

"Damn." Gray said aloud as he and the rest of the guild watched Gajeel awkwardly crawl out of the pile of debris. "Wow Wendy it's awesome that you know so mu-"Gray didn't finish his sentence as he was sent across the guild and into Gajeel as they both crashed under another pile of debris.

"NASTU!" Wendy cried as Natsu pulled back with a smirk. "Gray wasn't a threat! Why did you attack him, he was being nice?" Wendy asked confused.

Natsu just turned and shrugged "He was pissing me off."

Gray in the meantime slowly pulled his head out of the debris "Damn." He coughed and looked over to Gajeel who was barely conscious "Natsu must be on his period." He chuckled.

Gajeel's eyes instantly grew wide "OH shit, you didn't just-"he stopped as a shadow loomed over him and Gray. The duo both gulped as they slowly turned to see a flaming pink haired women at the end of the debris pile.

"Mind repeating that." Natsu chuckled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Number one rule of Dragon culture." Wendy spoke up as Natsu descended to the two crying men "Never piss off a momma dragon." Wendy gulped as she closed her eyes and covered her ears so she wouldn't see or hear what was about to happen.

The town of Magnolia would hold that rule to heart as the screams of two young men were etched in their minds.

Natsu eventually reappeared from the pit that she had created using the bodies of Gajeel and Gray to dig it. She quickly scooped up Wendy before sitting at a table and placing the younger dragon slayer in her lap. Wendy in the meantime was blushing the entire time at being in Natsu's arm, however due to the dark pit in the corner that seems to be splattered with red paint she decided not to disagree with any idea that Natsu had.

The guild however were all still had wide eyes as they looked towards their pit, the groans of Gajeel and Gray stopped long ago. They were more worried about the ticking time bomb that currently had one of the guilds youngest members in her arms.

The first to move however surprised everyone. Levy started to take a few hesitant step towards the end of the pit. A gasp from the side caught everyone's attention as they looked to Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?" Kinana asked in barely a whisper.

"L-levy and Gajeel." Lucy said shakenly as the guild began to understand and saw the women climb into the pit. "S-she told me that s-s-she liked hi-"

"GAJEEL YOU ASSHOLE!" came the loud shout of Levy from the pit causing everyone to jump in shock. "NATSU GROWS SOME TITS ONE MINUTE AND SUDDENLY YOURE ALL OVER HIM! WELL EXXXXXXCCCCCUUUUSSSSEEE ME FOR NOT HAVING THE BIGGEST RACK IN FAIRY TAIL, YOU PIG!" everyone began to sweat drop as the sound of Gajeel getting kicked start to echo from the pit.

"What was that Lucy?" Cana asked.

Lucy let out a sigh "just forget it." she said as she went to go sit by Natsu and Wendy. Erza and Cana joined her shortly after.

"I-I-I don't even know what to say." Macao spoke up as the rest of the guild nodded understanding what he meant.

"ANYTHNG!" Happy's voice thundered as he crawled from out of the pit, how he got in there no one knew. "THE POTIONS ARE CAPABALE OF ANYTHING!" he yelled again as he flew to his knees. The guild watched Happy's performance with an uneasy glance.

"anything…" came a soft voice from another direction catching the guilds attention as the turned only to see Charla sitting in a corner holding her knees and rocking back and forth mumbling "potions….. Anything…. Crazy….. Potions…"

"Oh shit not Charla too!" Max yelled as he looked to Charla and then turned back to Happy, only to see the blue cat inches from his face making him jump back and fall in shock "W-asfg-r-afg-" he stuttered out.

Happy looked down at him "Any…." He said as he reached his arm back, the guild members started to grab each other noT understanding what this demon was doing. Happy put his hand back and slid it into his bag. "Any… FISH" he yelled reverting to his cheery self as he pulled out a large salmon from his bag. "CHARLA WANT A FISH?" he yelled with a smile as he flew over the head the guild members, several of which fainted, before landing in front of Charla with his fish.

"Fish?" Charla said as she stopped rocking and looked to Happy. She reached out slowly and grabbed the fish. "Yes… fish." She mumbled as she started to nibble on the end.

"YEAH CHARLA TOOK MY FISH!" Happy yelled in triumph.

And thus the fourth day of Natsu's potion pandemonium ended with everyone two trips to the hospital and an extra-large space that was giving to the caring dragon mother and her daughter. For some reason however Wendy had a feeling that she suddenly became public enemy number one.

**/**

**And that's that. I've been reading some dragon slayer mating fanfics lately and just thought that it would be funny. I'll have more gender bender Natsu moments in the future as well so if you wanted more femNatsu moments then don't worry.**

**My second chapter was hilarious and I'm finding it hard to top, but ill promise I'll try to haha. **

**Ive noticed my chapters have also been getting longer, hopefully that's a good thing. **

**Anyways leave a comment or review if you have anything to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there good people. This is actually becoming a struggle to think of how to turn things funny without completely destroying how the characters act…. However I will continue to try to make it WORK! **

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! They really made me think on this next one!**

**I already had another chapter ready to go but before I posted it I had someone send me a message demanding this to happen… apparently maybe later isn't an acceptable response…. **

**I don't know who well I did with this chapter, hopefully it isn't too bad! Let me know what yall think afterwards!**

**Also big question at the end. **

**/**

Day 5: awkward encounters

"Yesterday was such a hectic day." Lucy sighed as she rested against the bar top of the guild.

"Well every day since you shoved that damn potion down Natsu's throat has been a hectic day." Cana commented as he sat beside the blonde. She pulled out her ever handy flask and took a swig.

"I know..." Lucy said as her eyes quivered "Why did everything happen like this." She sniveled " First I thought he died, then all my friends turn out to be going after Natsu at the same time, and then yesterday Natsu was a woman!" the blonde complained as she buried herself in her hands.

"Well to be honest I was alright with the second day, too bad you missed it." Cana winked playfully "then being pinned to the wall by Natsu sure caused a little bit of sexual tension that I need to relieve." Cana said to herself as she grew a smirk and rested her elbow on the bar.

"IT'S STUFF LIKE THAT THAT MAKES THESE DAYS HECTIC!" Lucy whined as she slammed her head against the table.

"Calm down Lucy." Mira said as she walked on the other side of the bar and made her way to the other women. "You get too worked up over a little competition. No matter how this ends we will still all be friends." Mira said sweetly.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the side. Cana and Mira followed her finger only to see a seething Erza Scarlet having a stare down with the doors of the guild. "She's been like that ever since Momma Natsu took her little Wendy home last night." Lucy sweat dropped.

Mira and Cana both looked towards Erza with similar expressions. "W-well we should still all be friends." Mira giggled nervously. "Anyways how is the recording for the potion going so far Lucy?" Mira asked in hope to change the topic away from the angry red head.

"It's going fine, all I had to record is what the effects were." Lucy replied.

"To think that's it's almost been a week." Cana smiled as she lifted her hand. "We started out this week with Lucy shoving a potion down Natsu throat, which knocked him out." She raised a finger "then I got to see something that I need to see again." She winked causing the other women to let out a distressed sigh as well as a small blush. "Then we got to have a little fun with an obedient Natsu, such a wasted opportunity." Cana shook her head as she put up another finger. "Then yesterday Momma Natsu made her appearance." Cana looked to her last finger "I wonder what sort of fun today will bring." Cana gave a small giggle.

"I do have to agree with you Cana." Mira said with a small smile "Natsu definitely brings the fun to the guild."

"I'll say." Cana said turning in her seat and watching the guild members go about their early morning activates, some moving their seats in a semi-circle around the bar to view today's entertainment. Meanwhile to the side Makarov and some of the other perverted old men were taking bets on what effect the potion would give. Cana sweat dropped as she saw the top three effects being 'Makes women's cloths disappear' followed by 'stripper version mamma Natsu' and the lastly 'turn into a fish….'

"He does make it interesting…" Cana repeated as she decided to turn around and pretend she didn't just see that.

Mira leaned against the bar top in front of Cana "That's just the type of person he is isn't it. I don't even want to think of what the guild would be like if he didn't walk in the doors all that time ago." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah." Cana smiled to herself. "You know I was always jealous that he was closer to Gildarts then me." She sighed "But honestly he is a good guy. I regret not talking to Gildarts before, maybe then we could've been a little closer. "

"Wow…. Cana I didn't expect that out of you." Mira said shocked by Cana's words.

"Well." Cana shrugged "If that would've happened I would've known he was packing a long time ago." She winked causing Mira's shocked expression to come crashing down. "I mean just think of how many times we could've done it by no-"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP CANA!" Lucy shrieked as the other two women looked at her, just remembering that she was there.

"Sheesh Lucy calm done. I didn't peg you to be the overly jealous type when it came to this." Cana said as she started to get irritated by Lucy's actions lately. Mostly the constant screaming and complaining about how they 'are stealing her precious Natsu' which they were but… still… shit was annoying.

"ME being the overly jealous type?" Lucy said shocked before pointing towards the still seething Erza "What do you call that!"

"Well I can understand Erza." Mira said causing Lucy to deflate "I mean she did have to kidnap Natsu to get him to stay with her, while Natsu took Wendy home. In her mind she just got out played by a twelve year old flat chested child." She said the last part rather loudly which caused Erza to finch as every word she said hit home.

Erza jumped from her seat and face the other women with a fist raised "I AM NOT JEALOUS NOR WAS I OUT PLAYED!" she screamed.

"Sure sure." Mira said waving her hand at her old rival "I mean if a child was chosen over me I would be jealous too." She said in an understanding voice causing Erza to tense slightly "But of course that would never happen to ME!" Mira finished as she heard the War cry of Erza Scarlet as she reequipped into her giantess armor and prepared to rid this world of this insolent bitch.

"**YOU HAVE TESTED MY PATIENCE FOR THE LAST TIME MIRA!" **Came the demonic voice of a really pissed off Erza Scarlet. "**PREPARE TO BE SLAIN** **YOU SLUT!**" she yelled as she lifted he largest sword and prepared to go on a slut slaying spree.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**" Mira said with sweet smile that didn't match her demonic voice as she was instantly engulfed in takeover magic.

"AHHHH ERZA AND MIRA SNAPPED BEFORE THE CRAZYNESS HAS EVEN STARTED!" Happy yelled flying above everyone's head. "THE CRAZY IS SPREADING AROUND THE CLOCK!"

"MIRA! ERZA! STOP!" Lucy yelled throwing her hands up to stop the two women.

"HEY!" Cana yelled "Don't spill my beer!"

"WOOOHHHH CAT FIGHT!" the older men of the guild cheered as they took their seats that faced the bar and cheered on the women.

However before the slut slaying fest could commence the door to the guild were blow open stopping everyone in their tracks. Everyone stopped and turned their heads to see the shocked faces of Wendy and Natsu standing in the door way.

"Guys!" Natsu whined "You were having a fight without me!"

"NAAAATTTTSSSSUUU!" Happy yelled as he flew into his arms "They were all going crazy without you! I told them to wait but they didn't listen to me!"

"It's alright buddy." Natsu smiled as he patted Happy's head. His smile instantly fell "I guess I got to get ready for it to happen for real though…." He turned to Wendy before patting her on the head gently "Well see you later Wendy, thanks for the talk this morning." He said as he started to drag his feet towards the bar, leaving a crimson Wendy in his wake.

"A-a-a-anytime Natsu." Wendy squeaked out as she played with the hem of her dress. Her blush still vibrant on her face as she looked down. An iron grip pulled Wendy form her thoughts however as she suddenly found herself sitting at a guild table across from Erza, Mira, Cana, and Lucy. Kinana was unfortunately tending the bar after a Mira had a few choice words with her, she was still shaking as she gave people their drinks.

"Care to explain what happened?" Erza said through clenched teeth as she tried to put on a smile. The twitching lip and aura of pure hatred and anger was making it quite difficult.

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" Wendy asked shaking in fright as the four women all stared her down.

"Erza is wondering if you were trying to pitch Natsu's tent last night." Cana winked as she was hit on the head by Mira. Wendy just looked at them confused.

"Cana this is Wendy! No vulgar language." Mira scolded.

"Fine." Cana huffed "Just tell us what happened after Momma Natsu took you from the guild last night."

Erza crashed her fist on the table making the others jump and Wendy to whimper "Leave no details out." She growled as her eyes peered into the poor girl's soul.

Wendy eeped in fright as she frantically tried to remember everything that had happened the day before "W-w-w-w-well after we l-l-left I went with N-na-natsu-." She gulped as she saw the other side of the table splinter. She didn't know what was scarier, watching Erza crush the table in rage or watching Mira and Lucy do it with a smile on their faces. "T-t-t-then w-w-we-"Wendy stuttered as fear started to overcome her. She was about to burst out into tears when she suddenly felt an arm sling across her shoulder and a warm body beside her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked and saw Natsu giving the women a disappointed look.

"What the hell are you guys being mean to Wendy for?" He asked as he pulled the girl closer to him.

Mira, Erza, and Lucy switched back to their usual selves. "We weren't being mean to her, we were just wondering what all she did with her Momma Natsu." Mira teased as she quickly recovered from the shock of Natsu suddenly appearing.

"Oh is that right?" he said looking down to Wendy who blushed and gave a quick nod. "Then go ahead and tell them." Natsu smiled encouragingly.

"Yes Wendy." Erza said with a twinkle in her "Tell us." The other women focused on her also except for Cana who was staring at Natsu intently.

"W-well we left the guild early like you know." Wendy started "Then we went to woods and Natsu showed me some tricks to use with my magic." Wendy grew a smile as she remembered them "Then we went to this little food stall and got some snacks, OH and Natsu bought me the Mint Chocolate flavored Ice cream from this store." Wendy said as her eyes lit up and she looked up to Natsu who smiled back giving her some more courage. "Then we went to the park and there were a lot of other people there my age." She paused "usually when other people my age notice who I am they treat me different." She said as her tempo died.

"Yeah and when we were at the park I pushed Wendy on the swings and we basically just hung out for a while." Natsu grinned.

"Then after that we went back to Natsu's house and he cooked THE BEST meal I've ever had. I bet it could beat your cooking Mir-"Wendy's words were caught in her throat as she finally looked across table to women for the first time since she started.

Mira, Erza, and Lucy were letting out an aura of death as their hair billowed behind them as if it was living.

"_**PLEASE. GO ON."**_ Mira said causing Wendy to shake.

"W-w-w-w-w-we t-t-t-t-the-"

"Then I tuck Wendy in bed for the night." Natsu shrugged.

Mira went from possessed demon to sweet girl at mock speed as she smiled at Natsu "That's so sweet Natsu." She smiled sweetly.

"I guess." Natsu shrugged "Well I'm going to get a drink, Wendy ill teach you some more dragon slayer stuff tomorrow." He said as he stood and started to make his way to the bar.

Wendy looked from the women to Natsu as she reached her hand out shakenly "p-p-p-p-p-please dddd-on't l-l-l-l-leave." But he was already gone.

"You know it's pretty sweet of Natsu, he would make a good dad." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu's retreating figure.

"Which is ideal for all the children I plan on having." Erza said as she nodded her agreement.

"Yeah I don't know that many men that would give their bed up to a little girl and sleep on the couch." Cana said with a small smile. A small eep caused the women attention as they all turned to see Wendy as red as… something very red.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"N-n-natsu didn't sleep on the couch…" she said quietly.

It took a moment for that information to sink in. it only took a moment longer for Erza to reequip an extra-large pair of scissors. "Well unfortunately it seems like Natsu will no longer be able to bare children." She said with a tone of regret as she moved to stand and walk towards Natsu.

Wendy blushed darker as she saw the misunderstanding "WAIT!" she yelled as Erza paused in her movements, Erza, Lucy, and Cana were still in a shock. "W-when we went to sleep he was still a woman." Wendy said in a pleading tone "I….. I told him to stay." She blushed. "It felt like Grandeeney was there…" Wendy said quietly as she lowered her head. "I just wanted to be held like that again." She said as tears threatened to fall again. A comforting hand from Cana however let her keep it together.

"It's alright Wendy." She said in a soothing voice.

Erza only sighed as she took her seat again "good, In that case I will not be forced to castrate Natsu."

"Wait if you fell asleep with female Natsu then what about when you woke up?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's blushed darkened even more "W-w-well I woke up first." She gulped.

"Wendy" Cana said in all seriousness, Wendy looked up at her "Did you see Natsu's morning wood?"

"CANA!" Erza, Mira, and Lucy yelled.

"N-n-no." Wendy said flustered. "But." She smiled "It felt nice to be held by Natsu in the morning." She said quietly through a blush right as the women were about to say something she continued "I wonder if that what having a farther felt like."

The women stopped in their tracks as Wendy's words hit home. She never did have a father figure in her life. That moment combined with how parental Natsu was with her when he was a women made sense and tugged at the women's hearts.

"Oh god." Cana said with a dead panned expression that instantly kill the mood. "Wendy are you developing a father complex?"

"Cana why do you have to be inappropriate!" Lucy yelled as Mira and Erza agreed.

"What?" Cana said in defense "I mean look at Wendy she isn't even denying it!"

"She probably doesn't understand what that me-"Mira said as she turned to a crimson Wendy. She gasped "WENDY!"

"I-I-I have had a crush on Natsu for a while…" she admitted quietly "BUT IT'S NOT A FATHER COMPLEX!" she reassured the women allowing them at least one breath of relief.

"Well as long as it's just a small crush I can't see can't see the harm." Erza said confidently.

"I'm surprised you said that Erza, considering how Natsu chose her over you." Mira giggled as Erza tensed.

"OH." Erza's eye twitched "so you think he would chose a show girl tramp like you instead?"

"Now now Erza calling someone that when most of your armors have you wearing a thong is pretty hypocritical." Mira replied with some venom.

"You are both wrong." Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms. "Natsu is definitely into me more, I mean how often does he climb into your bed and sleep with any of you?" she said with an air of superiority.

"And what have you done in that bed when he comes to visit." Cana asked as Lucy started to blush and stutter "absolutely nothing." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I…. I um slept with him last night…."

The four women's head snapped up as the heard the quite voice. Only to all be shocked to see the blushing face of Wendy.

Cana sighed "no you see Wendy when we say sleep with we mean that he grabbed his di-"

The ringing of the bell tower filled the guild once more.

"When the hell did the ringing get this loud?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"I set the clock behind the bar to ring when the tower did so we all know what time it is." Mira smiled as they all shifted their attention to Natsu who just sat at the bar, tears already rolling done his face.

And just like the day before a sudden explosion followed by a cloud of smoke engulfed the dragon slayer.

"HELL YEAH LETS GO STIRPPER MOMMA NATSU!" cried the perverted old man as the gathered around the smoke. Most pulled out their cameras in case the same beginning as yesterday happened.

"FINALLY HE WILL BE A FISH!" Happy yelled with his arms held wide.

"I wonder if it would just be stripper version of Natsu." Cana smirked as she looked to the smoke cloud.

"Isn't that what we have Gray for?" Lucy said taking her eyes off the smoke to look at Cana.

"Yeah but this is Natsu." Cana said like as if it was obvious, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

A sudden cough form the smoke screen caught the guilds attention. "Ah what the hell." Came the very normal male voice of one Natsu Dragneel. The old men in the guild instantly deflated as well as Happy when they realized that their fantasy wasn't going to happen.

As the smoke started to dissipate the guild could see the outline of Natsu slowly started to take shape, Natsu took a step forward as he emerged from the smoke. He looked down the front of his body then turned around and checked everything out.

"That's weird, I thought I would've transformed or something again." Natsu said as he looked up at the shocked faces of his guild mates. "What?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"No way…" Mira said as she continued to look at Natsu with large eyes.

"W-what!?" Natsu said starting to panic at the reactions of the guild. "And what the hell is in my pants!" he yelled as he reached back into the back of his pants where he felt like something was pushing against him. His hand grasped something warm and….. Furry.

He quickly pulled whatever it was out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he yelled as he held what looked like a pink furry rope.

"N-Natsu…" Happy said as he approached his father.

"Happy! What's wrong with everyone?! And what this?" he yelled as he held the pink rope thing.

"Natsu you're a cat too!" Happy cheered. "NOW WE CAN GO GET TONS OF FISH!"

Natsu looked at Happy like he was crazy until he glanced at the mirror that hung across the bar. His eyes grew wide as he saw the two large pink cat ears on the top of his head. He looked at the rope in his hand before he urged it to move, which it did.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Meanwhile far away from Magnolia and the guild a group of cloaked figures were marching across the many hills of Fiore. Suddenly the one in the rear of the group stopped and turned. The early morning light casted a showdown on its hood that shielded the figures identity.

"One finally shows up after so long." The figure muttered causing its companions to stop and turn back.

"What you lookin at?" one of the others called.

"There is something that I must do." The figure said as the others looked to each other confused.

"But we have a mission?" the other figure called.

"There is something that I must go see." The figure repeated as it started to walk in to opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" the other figure said as a hand gripped its shoulder. It turned around "We just gonna let her go Kagura?" the cloaked figure said as its cloak fell to reveal a small girl by the name of Beth.

Kagura lowered her own hood "Even I have some things that I must do when they arise." Kagura said as she lifted her sheathed sword.

Beth sweat dropped "I think this is a little different the your little dango dango thing there."

"Nonsense!" Kagura said as she turned "We all have important things that we must do."

"But I'm tellin ya that it's not the same!" Beth said as she followed Kagura who decided not to respond as the two walked into the distance.

A shiver ran down Natsu back as he suddenly got the feeling that something was heading his way. He looked up to see the uneasy looks of the guild members as he sat on the bar top of the guild, his cat ears still atop his head as well as his tail curled up behind him.

"I…." he gulped "am extremely uncomfortable with this….."

"Shut up and keep petting!" Came a yell from his lap.

He flinched as he returned to petting the cat in his lap. Usually this wouldn't be a problem. Natsu had Happy after all and would pet him frequently and cared for him greatly.

"NNNNNAAAATTTSSSSUUUU! HOW COULD YOU!"

Unfortunately however Happy was currently to the Natsu side crying and punching the bar top as he wailed.

"I must say this is quite comfortable." Lily said as he sat on Natsu's head. Natsu new ears happen to supply enough support to provide a comfortable place to rest against.

"Um…. I'm glad..?" Natsu said after a pause.

"Hey who told you to stop!" came the shout again as Natsu looked down to his lap where none other the Charla was resting, demanding to be petted by Natsu.

"This…. Isn't right…" Natsu said as no one listened to him and he put his hand back to petting Charla who had a healthy blush on her face.

"It's not like I like you petting me or anything…" Charla said as all the guild sweat dropped as the watched.

"CHARLA HOW COULD YOU! YOU TOO NATSU!" Happy wailed as he rolled on the bar top.

"I…. I don't even know what to do about this." Cana said as he watched the cat man surrounded by cats.

"Charla! What are you doing in Natsu's lap!?" Wendy said shocked considering how much she knew Charla thought that Natsu was nothing more than a hooligan.

"Well…" Charla said as she looked to the side "After you were with him yesterday I decided that I needed to make sure he wasn't some type of ruthless animal." To say no one bought the story was an understatement.

"Well I'm half animal now." Natsu pointed out casing several people to face plant at how Natsu had actually bought her story.

"E-exactly." Charla said surprised that her plan actually worked "And plus he is a cat now." She nodded more to reassure herself.

"Oh god…" Cana said as Mira, Lucy, and Erza prepared to hit her in the back of the head is she followed up with a perverted comment like she usually did after saying those words. "Could it be since Natsu is half cat that he attracts cats?" Cana said as Erza, Mira, and Lucy stopped their fist inches form her head.

"You know that might actually be it." Lucy said getting nodes from the other two women. They were surprised by the fact that Cana actually gave useful information instead of a perverted comment.

"I mean Gajeel was trying to go to pound town with Natsu yesterday maybe Charla is no-"her voice stopped as she was hit by the three women.

"CHARLA WHY!?" Happy yelled again.

The doors to the guild suddenly open as everyone looked to see a figure with the sun at its back that concealed its identity. Natsu suddenly felt the familiar shiver run down his back. The figure suddenly started to make its way down to the bar. The guild members parted to allow the figure plenty of room as it made its way to Natsu. It stopped a few feet from the dragon slayer/cat man.

"I" the figure began as it started to lower its hood "don't even know where to start" it dropped its hood to reveal the face of the unknown person "CAUSE IT WOULD BE SO EASY TO MAKE FUN OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Gray said as he started to laugh as his hood went down. His laugh died as he let out a groan. "Ow… fucking internal bleeding." He groaned as he hobbled over to the side and pulled his cloak off to reveal a completely bandaged torso. "Fucking momma dragon." He mumbled as he sat down and removed his pants "Fucking flame brain." He growled as he held his side. He looked down to see himself naked "FUCKING STRIPPING HABBIT!"

"Well that was anticlimactic…" Macao said as he stood near the side.

"You're telling me." Natsu sighed as he relaxed. "I thought that it was going to be something bad. I've been really paranoid since this damn potion started."

"Potion…" Happy said to his side.

"OH SHIT HAPPY IS ABOUT TO SNAP!" Max yelled as he turned tail and hauled ass away, not wanting to experience what happened yesterday.

"IT'S THE POTIONS FAULT ISN'T IT?!" Happy yelled as he stood and pointed to Charla in Natsu's lap.

"Well obviously you idiot." Charla snapped causing Happy to instantly fall into depression.

"That doesn't make this any easier…" Natsu sweat dropped as he continued to pet Charla, the cat still blushing.

"I kinda feel jealous of Charla right now." Cana said.

"You're jealous of a cat just because she is by Natsu?" Lucy asked with an are-you-serious look.

"No?" Cana turned toward Lucy as if it was obvious "I'm jealous because look how close to his crotch she is!"

"Should've known that." Lucy sighed.

"Well this is where my power comes in handy." Mira smirked as the other women looked at her confused. "**Transformation.**" She said as she suddenly erupted in a cloud of smoke and transformed into a cat roughly the same size of Charla. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Erza causing the women to crush the table nearby as Mira jumped onto the bar top. "Natsu pet me toooooo." She said with a pout.

"HEY NATSU!" Gray called form across the guild "I GOT A DOG OUT BACK IT YOU WANT TO GET WITH THAT TOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- ow…. FUCK THIS HURTS!"

A suddenly hiss form Charla stopped Mira in her tracks.

"Um…." Natsu gulped as she looked from the hissing Charla to the cat form of Mira "Mira not only is this completely uncomfortable and disturbing but maybe later? You're making Charla dig her claws into my leg….." Natsu said as he tried to keep some shred of sanity as the confusing mess that was happening around him.

The sudden cloud of smoke signaled Mira's return to her human body. She was still on all fours on the bar top. "Can you repeat that?" she said with wide eyes.

"Um… maybe later, Charla is digging her claws into my leg?" Natsu repeated wondering why he had to repeat it.

"Oh… Alright…" Mira said as she slowly got off the bar top and made her way back to her friends. She sat beside the rest of the woman. A sudden feeling of an iron glove on her shoulder made her look up to see Erza.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the potion." Erza said in such a tone that lifted Mira's spirits slightly. "Here." Erza said again as she handed Mira a cup of water.

"Thank Erza." Mira mumbled with a small smile at how her friend was helping her out.

"No problem." Erza smiled before looking up with an evil twinkle in her eye "I mean It's not everyday someone turns you down for a cat. I mean having a twelve year old chosen over you isn't even close to the same thing so I have no idea what it would feel like." Erza smirked as she turned around and heard as Mira crushed the glass in her hand.

"Is it because I'm a cat that makes this weird?" Charla asked as he glanced up to Natsu.

"Well partly yeah." Natsu said as he scratched his neck nervously, not adding the fact that the majority of the guild were now probably wondering if he was into bestiality consider how things were going.

Charla thought for a second "Well there was something I was working on, but I was going to leave it as a surprise for you hooligans." Charla said as she tried to sound mad.

"Surprise?" Lily said form atop Natsu's head.

"Y-yes… it's not complete yet though so don't expect much." Charla said as everyone including Natsu looked down with a questioning look. "here it goes…" she gulped "**t-transform!" **suddenly a cloud of smoked appeared in Natsu's lap only to reveal a small petite white haired blushing girl.

"I-is this alright than?" she asked as she played with the hem of her skirt much like Wendy was earlier.

"CHARLA IS A HUMAN!" Happy yelled shocked. As smoke once again appeared around Charla reverting her back to normal.

"No, I can only change into that form for a short time like Lily can…" Charla let out a sigh as she looked up to see the wide eyed look from the guild.

"I…." Wakaba started "NEED TO GET A CAT!" he yelled as he started to make a beeline for the door. The other perverted old men joined as the thoughts of cats turning into beautiful women suddenly took over their minds.

As he reached the doors to the guild however they were blown open causing him to shield his eyes. "What the he-"

He was cut off as hand grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. He looked down to see a cloaked figure holding him.

"Where is it?" the figure said.

"W-Where is w-w-what?" Wakaba chocked out.

"WHERE IS IT?!" The figure yelled again.

"I-I don't know what you're talki-"

"**WHERE IS IT!?" **

"Now you're just being unreasonable." Wakaba said as he suddenly came into a loving embrace… with a wall.

"Who the hell are yo-"Macao said as he felt a hand wrap around his neck and pick him up.

"**WHERE IS IT!?" **

"No one has any idea what you're talking about?!" Macao yelled.

"**WHERE IS I-**"

"Oi You can't just come in here and throw our perverted old men around!"

The figure looked to where the voice came from to see Natsu standing in front of the rest of his guild. His ears in plain view as well as his tail swaying behind him.

"You better get ready to get your ass beat!" Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance. "Huh?" he looked down to see his body wrapped in rope, the end of which was in the strangers hands. "What the-"he was cut off as he was suddenly yanked towards the figure which grabbed him and held him before it.

"You…. You're it…." the hooded figure said. As Natsu opened his mouth to say something he was suddenly yanked forward and face planted into something extremely soft. "NYAN I FOUND IT!" the figure said with an extremely recognizable voice. As Natsu found himself between two very soft mounds, the fight against his dragon side was getting real.

"MILLIANNA!" Erza yelled in shock from where the rest of the guild are standing.

The hood fell off of the figure to reveal herself as the one and only Millianna. "ERZA!" Millianna said with a pout "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NATSU WAS PART CAT!"

"Well Millianna." Mira Lucy said as she tried to explain. "You see Natsu actually um… accidently drank a potion and this was a side effect. "Lucy finished as she looked up only to see Millianna and Natsu missing. "WHERE THEY GO?!" Lucy said shocked. She turned to see Erza sitting at the bar with a heavy drink before her. "Erza! Are you just going to let Millianna take Natsu like that?!" she said shocked.

Erza took down the entire drink in front of her. "It's no use Lucy…" she sighed "When Millianna finds a cat she likes no one can stop her." she looked up "I remember once in the tower a few guards found a cat and were torturing it. Millianna." He paused and took another swing "she broke out of the cage and…" Erza stopped as a shiver went up her spin. "They never found the bodies…." She looked to Lucy with wide eyes and grabbed the blondes shoulders "NO ONE! Gets between Millianna and her cats."

"O-o-okay." Lucy stuttered out in fear. Thankfully Wendy decided at that time to walk by so Lucy quickly took the chance to separate herself from Erza and find a safer alternative "H-h-hey Wen-"

"CHARLA EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Wendy shouted stopping Lucy in her tracks as she looked at Wendy shouting at Charla, watching the irony in the entire situation.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me." Charla said as he collapsed onto all fours.

"IT'S THE POTION!" Happy yelled as he stood beside Charla with a pitchfork and torch "WE SHOULD BURN NATSU BEFORE HE CAN HARM ANYONE ELSE!" Happy yelled getting a cheer from both Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman.

"Yeah!" Cana cheered as she took a drink "Lets burn the fire dragon slayer!" she cheered as Happy, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman joined her again. Lucy only face palmed as she saw how Cana was trying to make fun of the other three but it was going straight over their heads.

She looked over to see Mira in the same as she was earlier. A smashed glass in her hand while she looked forwards with wide eyes. Mumbling things to herself about ridding the world of all cats and killing Erza. Or something along those lines at least.

Lucy let out a sigh "I wonder what Millianna is doing with Natsu?" she said out loud as a picture of Millianna throwing Natsu a ball of yarn appeared in her mind. She giggled as she turned to order a drink from Kinana "yeah their probably doing something like that."

/Meanwhile with Natsu

Natsu suddenly found himself laying on his back on an extremely comfy bed. He quickly scrambled back till his back was resting against the head rest.

"U-uh Millianna I thought guys aren't allowed at Mermaid Heel, I'm guessing they really aren't allowed in the dorms." Natsu tried to reason with a shaky voice.

Millianna shot him a smirk "yeah we don't allow men in here." she smiled as she dropped the cloak from her body to reveal her in her normal and extremely revealing cloths that could be described best as a set of lingerie. "But you aren't completely a man are you anymore" she smirked as she slowly crawled on the bed and towards Natsu "You're more of an animal aren't you-"she stopped as a shiver ran down her spine as her eyes met Natsu's.

Natsu looked straight into her eyes, his eyes were now slits as he gave her a piercing gaze, the cat ears and tail making it seem even more like a predator looking at its prey.

"Millianna." Natsu breathed out in a husky voice causing another shiver to run down her spine. "Before you go any farther you need to understand that if we do anything now that we will never be able to go back." Natsu said as he clenched his teeth in restraint.

"Go back?" Millianna asked in panted breaths as she looked towards Natsu, her eyes getting heavy. "But we're just friends, we'll just be a little closer." She smirked causing Natsu to clench his fist as he held on.

"Not if you continue." He said as she back off slightly with a confused look allowing Natsu to relax slightly, though his eyes were still in their animalistic slits.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little upset. "As you know I'm a little obsessed with Cats so when I see my greatest fantasy which is a cat man." She said gesturing to Natsu "You better have a good reason before you stop me." She glanced down from Natsu eyes and bit her lip as she saw Natsu's lower body, "And you don't seem like you're too opposed to it."

"I'm not." Natsu breathed out before giving Millianna the quick rundown of dragons and mating and the good goods.

"So if we do this." She pointed between the two of them after Natsu finished "We'll be together forever?" she questioned getting a nod from Natsu "and I get some special marking?" another nod form Natsu "as well as a power up?" another nod. She thought for a second "Can you cook?"

Natsu was so shocked by that question he was reverted back to his normal self. "Wait what?"

"Can you cook?" Millianna said again as she crossed her arms.

"Well I was raised in the wild and had to fend for myself then after I came to Fairy Tail I lived on my own." He said as Millianna gave him the same look "Yes I can cook."

"Good, what about cats?" Millianna said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Only Happy, there's no way I could handle more than that." Natsu shivered as he thought about what happened with him and the other cats earlier.

Millianna gritted her teeth "You drive a hard deal." she huffed as she turned away "You offer undying love as well as never ending devotion" she held up two fingers "as well as a making myself stronger." Held up another finger "A place to live and guarantee that I'll always have homemade food and shelter." She held up the last two finger on her right hand before she turned to the left hand. "But you restrict me to a single cat." She cast a glare a Natsu who at this point was confused on exactly what was happening. "This has to be the hardest choice in my life." Millianna sighed.

"W-wait a second." Natsu said quickly "I didn't tell you that as a proposal I told you that as a warning of what happens if you contin-"

Natsu was cut off as the women suddenly launched herself at Natsu pinning him beneath her. "I guess I can live with one cat." She smirked as she bent down and captured Natsu's lips.

Natsu's eyes turned to slits as he felt his vision start to change.

**/**

**So the great lemon debate. **

**Option1: I could have the entire next chapter be one then the chapter after that will be the next day**.

**Option2: Or I could make a sub story that would only be lemons that are from this story.**

**Option3: Or I don't have lemons (which no one is saying so I will most likely have lemons.)**

**Option4: I make the next fourth or maybe less of the next chapter a lemon and then move to the next day. **

**Also thanks for all the ideas! It gives me a lot to work with so I just have to worry about how to add it into the story in a funny way. Feel free to send me more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this chapter will be more based on feels and plot then sexual tension and humor building. I need it to set up stuff in the future.**

**Lol jk, this chapter gets pretty lemony and I think pretty funny so laugh and enjoy.**

**Oh and just FYI I usually have the next chapter done already when I post one so all you people that comment as to guessing what will happen next are creeping me out…. Because some of you are completely right….**

**/**

Day 5: Only one… right?

For a man there are few things that feel as good as the morning after an intense night of making love to a women. The feeling of her sleeping soundly on your chest as one of your arms are wrapped around her waist. The soft breaths she releases as she sleeps soundly on you which completely clash with the rugged pants that she was making only hours ago. The feeling of her body against yours as you lay still, not wanting to disturb the women in your arms. The only thing on your mind at that moment are great questions like 'I wonder if I should make bacon when I get up?' or 'What is the fly doing on the ceiling?'

It is truly a feeling of complete bliss and utter comfort.

And this is what Natsu was lead to believe after all the stories he heard from the older man in guild.

"Why the FUCK does my head hurt?" Natsu groaned as he felt a rather large bump on his head. He opened his eyes slowly as he took in the surroundings.

"M-morning Natsu. "Came the unmistakable voice of Millianna.

"Urgh." Natsu groaned. '_That's not right… what the hell happened to waking up with her in my arms.' _He groaned as he felt that large bump on his head again '_AND WHY DO I HAVE THIS ON MY HEAD'_ he looked around trying to find where her voice was coming from. "Wait where the hell am I?" Natsu asked aloud as he took in the room he was currently in.

"WHY THE HELL AM IN A CELL!?" Natsu yelled as he attempted to stand only to fall. "AND WHY DOES EVERYTHING HURT?!" he said as he turned his head to see Millianna in an adjacent cell and narrowed his eyes "What did you do to me."

Millianna let out a nervous giggle "I wish I could say I did that….."

"What?" Natsu asked confused. "What do you mean by that?" as he rubbed his head again "I heard I lose control when that happens but I'm still conscious, why the hell I can't remember anything.

"Wellllll…." Millianna giggled nervously.

/_flash back_

"_Oh Natsu!" Millianna gasp as she felt Natsu give into his desires, his hands resting on her hips as his began to kiss his way down her neck. His hot breaths rolling over her skin causing shivers to run done her spine. She sat up and ran her hands along his abs, pushing his vest aside as she bit her lip. Natsu's hands roaming along her thighs as he continued to devour her with his eyes._

_She smiled down, enjoying the animalistic side of Natsu that she was seeing, the cat ears and tail that was brushing against her leg only made her more excited for what was to come as her fantasy was fulfilled. She positioned herself so that she was effectively straddling the dragon slayer. Natsu ran his hands along the outside of her legs causing another shiver to run down her body. She moved her hips to get more comfortable and let out a loud moan as she felt something hard grind against her core. _

_She felt as Natsu hands traveled up her sides, her eyes starting to close as she took in the amazing feeling that was surrounding her. When she opened them again Natsu's face was inches from hers._

"_Natsu…." She whispered as she leaned in and engaged with another heated lip lock with the dragon slayer. It didn't last as long as she expected however when he suddenly started to focus more on her neck. She tilted her head to give him room, the feeling of his sharp canines sending even more shivers down her body. _

_She felt as Natsu open his mouth wider, she didn't know why but the thought of him biting her just made her more excited as she let out another loud moan._

_As Natsu opened his mouth wider the door of the room was suddenly blown off its hinges and was sent flying straight to the dragon slayer's head resulting in an instant K.O. _

_Millianna snapped up as she heard the crash "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as she grabbed the covers to cover her still mostly clothed self and Natsu._

_In the doorway was rushed the one and only Kagura. "What's wrong Millianna?" she demanded with her sheathed sword raised before her._

"_KAGURA HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Millianna shrieked._

"_I apologize, I didn't know that noise came from your alone time. You didn't have the sign posted outside your room so I didn't know." Kagura bowed._

"_NO ONE PUTS THAT SIGN UP! IT'S EMBARRASING!" Millianna yelled as she pointed to the 'sign' in question. It was a simple white sign with a picture of Millianna making a 'shh'ing motion with the words 'having private lady time' written in bold. _

_Kagura crossed her arms "I made it so that we wouldn't have encounters like this when someone was getting a little too excited. If you would've simply followed the rules this would've never happened." Kagura said narrowing her eyes "This is an all-women's dorm and guild so you shouldn't feel so insecure."_

"_INSECURE!" Millianna yelled offended "I'M PERFECTLY SECURE!" she yelled as she attempted to stand only to trip on the sheets and fall, thus revealing a knocked out half cat Natsu laying half naked on her bed._

_Kagura was about to apologize for any offense she caused to Millianna before the pink haired man caught her attention._

_The room was completely silent as Millianna looked form Kagura to Natsu and gulped. "U-uh I can explain." _

"_Millianna." Kagura said in a flat tone as she started at Natsu"Why is a man in your bed?"_

"_W-w-well you see we were um….. Training! Yeah we were training then we got tired so we um… came here for lunch!" Millianna said off the top of her head to appease the coming demon. However as the demon turned her head to her she knew that there was no way in hell that it worked._

"_Bringing a man into the dorm calls for punishment." Kagura said as her eyes turned a red color causing Millianna to shake in fear. _

_/flashback end_

"So yeah that happened…." Millianna finished.

"A-alright…" Natsu said considering that all she really had to say was that Kagura came in at some point and knocked him out, but the long story works good too. "So if Kagura just knocked me out why does EVERYTHING HURT!" Natsu yelled as he rolled around on the floor of the cell, unable to stand.

The loud slamming of a metal door made him stop as he tilted his head to Kagura standing above him, looking down at him with a look of semi disgust. "Just because you were unconscious at the time does not get you out of punishment for your actions." She said narrowing her eyes.

"So you beat me when I was unconscious…" Natsu sweat dropped as he looked up at the women, wondering if he should tell her that he could see up her skirt but decided that he still wanted to have children later in life.

"Obviously, though I have to say it was surprising that you transformed midway through the beatings. I have to say turning into a cat man just to attract Millianna was low of you Natsu Dragneel. I expected so much more from the man Erza had spoken so highly of."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled offended "I didn't choose to do any of that yesterday!" he turned his head toward Millianna who was nervously waving to him "She KIDNAPPED me from my guild! Then when I finally got to warn her about the dragon mating ritual she kept on going with it!" Natsu said irritated that he had been made out to be the bad guy. He turned to Kagura again "And I didn't choose to turn into a cat guy but the stupid potion made me. By the way what time is it?"

Kagura turned to Millianna and glared causing the women to shudder "Millianna did you kidnap him yesterday?"

"W-w-well kidnap is a strong word." Millianna said as she played with her finger "I think forcefully invited him would be a better term." She laughed nervously.

"In that case you will be punished again." Kagura said as Millianna fainted in fear. Kagura turned back to Natsu as she opened his cell and sat on his cot. "Since it seems this might've been a brief misunderstanding I will allow you to try to redeem yourself, it will at least pass the time before Erza comes from Fairy Tail to come collect you."

Hearing that Erza was going to come pick him up while he was unable to move really didn't make Natsu over excited. "What do you mean redeem myself? I didn't plan on any of this happening." Natsu said as he released a very stressful sigh "What time is it?"

"Currently it is half past Nine." Kagura answered looking down at the man as he relaxed somewhat. "What were you saying about a potion?"

Natsu glanced over at her "Might as well tell you." He said as he let out another sigh "Lucy was in need of rent so she forced me to drink a super potion." He grimaced as he remembered the taste "it was horrible tasting." This caused Kagura to give a soft smile "so anyways it turned out to be a potion with unknown side effect and no one knows how long it will last. All I know is that every day at ten in the morning another effect hits me." He looked towards Kagura "believe it or not I was a women two days ago."

"Really? That must be an extremely powerful potion." Kagura said shocked that someone forced him to drink such a thing. "I feel sorry for you."

"Yet you still beat me even though I was unconscious last night….."

"Well simply because of a reason like that doesn't give you the right to enter the women's only dorm." She narrowed her eyes "also what exactly was going on before I came through the door, Millianna would not answer me truthfully."

"Something that shouldn't have been happening." Natsu said as he thought back "I warned her about the ritual but NOOOOOOOO she just kept going at it." Natsu scoffed.

"You said that earlier, what exactly is it?" Kagura asked curious.

"Well you do know that I was raised by a dragon right?" he asked getting nod of confirmation. "Well when I got my magic from Igneel it kinda made me part dragon… so now I have to go through the same things that dragons do." He said as he saw that Kagura was listening intently "One of those things started the other day." He began to blush in embarrassment "And it's mating season…."

"Interesting." Was all Kagura said surprising Natsu. "So what did you warn Millianna of and why did she want to move towards doing such an indecent thing?"

"Well I warned her that if we continued that we would no longer be friends." Natsu's eyes grew wide as he saw Kagura grab her sword and completely misinterpret him. "I-I-I MEAN LIKE WE WOULD BE MORE!" Natsu said quickly as Kagura started to lower her sword again. "Dragons apparently mate for life or something. So If I mated with someone than that's it for me. There is no second option. But the trouble with that is that if we did mate." He turned his glance to Millianna "And she decided that I wasn't right for her, then she could move on but I wouldn't be able too… I think at least, Igneel said something about there be only one then he said something about an alpha." He let out a sigh.

"Hmmm I don't see why she continued then if you gave her that warning, it seems rather one sided." Kagura said intrigued by this rare piece of information.

"Well being a dragon's mate has its perks." Natsu chuckled getting a questioning look for Kagura "for instance if I and you were to mate for starters you would receive a power boost and wouldn't be able to be burned and your body would adjust to its peak physical condition."

Kagura raised her eyebrow "How so?"

"Well I am the fire dragon slayer so I can't have my mate being burned by me, also in order to keep up with me physically your body would have to be stronger than a normal humans." Natsu explained "Also being my Mate also grants eternal loyalty and love. I would not find another even if you were to die, or something like that. Igneel only gave me a single lecture about it before we got back to fighting he said something about only having one when I claimed a mate… or something like that. I didn't really pay attention." Natsu finished.

"That is a great amount of devotion. However I don't usually see you around Millianna so what caused you to give that to her?"

"Well I don't really have a choice of who I give it too sometimes." Natsu said as he got a questioning look from Kagura "When a women with strength I respect and is attractive is close to me I slowly start to lose control of myself. I go into like a trance where I can still control my body but my choices are more single minded."

"Interesting, is it any women that is strong and beautiful?" Kagura asked getting a nod form Natsu "It's impressive that you can keep yourself under control right now then." Kagura said with a confident smirk as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Actually I'm fine right now." As he finished a large bang made him jump as he saw a sheathed sword embedded in the concert inches from his head "W-w-w-wha-"

"Are you trying to insult me?" Kagura said as her eyes turned red "Are you calling me weak or hideous."

"W-w-w-w-what!" Natsu yelped "NEITHER! YOURE STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he suddenly felt an iron grip on his vest as he was lifted from the floor and held upright eye level with her.

"**Tell me truthfully.**" She said through clenched teeth.

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Natsu said as he started to pray "It's probably because you knocked me out and beat me when I already lost control." Natsu said as he helplessly hung from her grasp, his body still not functional at the moment.

"Why should that matter?" Kagura asked as she held the limp body of Natsu like a ragdoll.

"W-w-well when that happens I go into like a dragon thing. If a female beats a male then you decide what happens. It's kinda like a dominate relationship." He quickly explained as Kagura raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Hmm so according to what you say I am the dominate one between the two of us?"

"W-wait a second now!" Natsu said as he attempted to raise his very sore arms "Since when has there even been the two of us?!" Natsu tried to reason.

"Well…." Kagura said as she dropped Natsu unceremoniously on the floor. "You did save my life along with everyone else's at the grand magic games. Also from what I hear form Erza you are a very respectable man. Then from what you told me, endless love and devotion combined with an increase of power isn't that bad of an offer." Kagura reasoned.

"B-b-but what does that have to do with me and you?" Natsu said trying to figure out why this happened every time he explained what was going on.

"W-well..." Kagura said as she turned to the side "You know this is a female only guild correct?" she asked and Natsu could've sworn he saw a pink dusting to her cheeks. "Well even women have some… needs." She gulped as her blush started to darken.

"O-okay but what does that have to do with me?" Natsu asked still not understaning.

"Well after I knocked you and Millianna out you were laying on the bed… and um it got certain emotions going as I saw what you were about to do." She gulped as her face turned even darker red. "Then I took you away to punish you, but first I had to strip you-"

"OH MY GOD DID YOU RAPE ME!?" Natsu screamed making Kagura snap back to the present.

"OF COURSE NOT IM A PROPER WOM-"

"RAPEST! HELP! RAPE!" Natsu screamed as he started to violently roll around "SOMEONE HELP! RAPE!"

"I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!" Kagura shouted as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"RAPE!" Natsu screamed as he tried his best to whistle. '_Damn Happy was right, I should've started to wear the bright red whistle he gave me last Christmas!' _Natsu thought. "RAPE! RAPEST!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Kagura yelled. She was surprised to see that Natsu stopped as soon as she said it. It took her a few moments to take in the fact that the screaming dragon slayer actually stopped and listened. "Why did you stop?" Kagura asked shocked.

"Uh… just felt like it… ha… ha." Natsu laughed nervously. "It was all a joke anyways… yeah…." He had the sudden feeling of weightlessness as he was once again lifted by the swordswoman.

"Give me the truth." She narrowed her eyes.

Natsu gulped "O-okay! Well since you're the dominate one your words are taken into account for a lot of my actions." Natsu said quickly really not wanting the women to know this information "If I don't listen it just feels weird alright."

"Interesting." Kagura said as she rubbed her chin with her other hand while still holding Natsu. "In that case I demand that you take back calling me a rapist." She order.

"ALIRGHT I TAKE IT BACK!" Natsu whined as he hated this predicament and how his life had recently been full of stuff like this.

"Alright now I want-"

The sudden chimes of a clock rang throughout the cell.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Natsu said quickly in panic.

Kagura wasn't expecting him to suddenly act like that so she quickly pulled out a watch to see. "It's ten o'clock. Wh-"

"OH GOD WHERE IS ERZA!" Natsu yelled as tears started to form around his eyes "the potions about to kick in!" he whined.

"What do you mean it's about to kick in?" Kagura asked as Natsu stopped crying and his body suddenly tensed. "Wh-wh-whats happening?" she said as she quickly retracted her hand causing Natsu to fall like a sack of potatoes.

Natsu's body relaxed as the potions took effect "Aw damn." Natsu groaned from his place on the ground "Wonder what FANTASTIC THING IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME TODAY!" he said in sarcasm as he mustered up the energy to roll onto his back.

Kagura quickly lifted him back up to eye level. "I'm just going to pretend that that didn't just happen." She said calmly before opening her eyes with a smirk "Alright then where we?" Kagura said with a glint in her eye that made Natsu gulp.

"Y-y-you were about to release me?" Natsu said hopefully.

This only made Kagura's eye gleam more as a smirk moved across her face "I don't think so." She said as she leaned forward. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he suddenly felt a pair of lips crash onto his own. He opened his mouth slightly to question what was happening and Kagura used it to her advantage as she invaded the dragon slayer's mouth.

She pulled back after a few seconds with a small strand of saliva stretching from both their mouths. Her and Natsu letting out labored breaths at their loss of oxygen.

"So I decide what happens between us huh?" Kagura said as she set Natsu's mostly numb body down on his cell bed and continued to climb on top of him. Straddling the dragon slayer and putting an arm to each side of his head.

"W-w-why are you doing this?" Natsu said as his face heated up slightly. It wasn't that he was against it, on the contrary he wanted his body to be able to move more so he could claim the women on top of him. But he was perplexed as to why the swordswoman had a sudden interest in him.

"Why not?" Kagura said with a small smile as she pushed some hair out of Natsu face and cradled his head. "You just offered me undying loyalty, love, and protection. Not only that but you said that with you I could get stronger than I ever could." Kagura explained as she lowered herself and gave Natsu another peck on the lips. "That and I might have some needs that I need taken care of." Her smile turned erotic as rested her head against Natsu's. "You already told me you found me attractive and I can't deny that you don't catch my eye, my little dragon." Kagura whispered as she racked her nails down Natsu's front, causing Natsu to groan. "And I would never leave the person I gave myself too." She whispered again as she nibbled on Natsu ear "especially since you even said that I was the dominate one." With those last words and actions Natsu eyes started to turn red as his primal side began to take over.

But mid-way thorough his transformation, as Kagura was lower herself down to steal yet another kiss from the dragon slayer and claim him, the door to the cell were blown open stopping Natsu's transformation as well as Kagura's movements.

"KAGURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Came the all too familiar voice of Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlett as she rushed into the room to see Kagura straddling Natsu.

Normally at the site of her past savior Kagura would instantly back down from any confrontation out of respect, but this time she had something a little more important than some respect.

"I am about to claim this man." She said shooting Erza an annoyed look as the Scarlet beauty looked at her in shock "If you could kindly leave I will be finish in…" she looked back at Natsu as her smirk grew again, her hand tracing his abs. "A few hours."

"A FEW HOURS!" Erza shouted in disbelief that Kagura was acting in such a lewd way.

"At the least." Kagura hummed as she leaned forward and kissed Natsu in front of Erza.

She didn't get to far though as Erza quickly broke down the cell door and grabbed Kagura by the shoulders and stopped the kiss. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled looking at Kagura, the girl she saved from the burning house all those years ago. She was so innocent, so small and fragile, nothing like lewd character before her. "What happened Kagura? I remember you being pure hearted, not someone who would do such lewd acts. You and I are above such small lewd acts, we are strong women who will not stoop to such levels" Erza said with passion in her voice as she tried to get through to the woman before her.

Kagura sweat dropped as she looked at Erza "Are you really in a position to give me this lecture?"

Erza gave her a questioning look "What are yo-"

"MHHMHMJMM MHMMMHMHM!" came the sound of Natsu.

"AHHH! Oh-h-h." Erza said in a loud moan as she let out a shaky breath she looked down and saw that her skirt was successfully over Natsu's head. Leaving Natsu's mouth perfectly in line with her core. '_This plan worked out so much better than I could've ever hoped for. I'm glad I thought of this scenario on the way here.'_ Erza thought as she gave an internal cheer of victory. She looked up at Kagura trying to play it off like nothing was happening "W-w-what are you T-talking – ugh- about Ka-UHHH- Kagura?" Erza said as her breath came out in pants she could feel Natsu trying to move to find some sort of oxygen, his movement become more and more wild.

"Are you just going to pretend this isn't happening?" Kagura sweat dropped as she pointed to the shaking form of Natsu under Erza.

"W-w-what isn- OH GOD- isn't hap-p-p-p- UGH- happening Kagura? "Erza panted again as her hands left Kagura's shoulder and went to the skirt clad man beneath her, she pushed her thighs together as Natsu's unintentional movements continued.

"You got to be kidding m-"Kagura said before her eyes grew wide. In the middle of her sentence she suddenly felt something hard press up against her. She looked down to see herself straddling Natsu's waist, the much defined line of something pressing up against his pants. She looked up to see the panting form of Erza in front of her.

"W-why did he stop?" Erza said between breaths, her face a deep red that matched her hair.

"Hey Erza have you ever beat Natsu when his eyes have turned red?" Kagura asked what Natsu said to her earlier.

Erza looked up with her flushed face "What? Natsu's eyes aren't red, they're- UGGGGGHHHH OH GOD NATSU!" she suddenly snapped her head back as the movement between her thighs suddenly restarted, but this time it seemed to have another motive, it didn't feel like Natsu was trying to escape but as if he was actually attempting to get her going.

Kagura opened her mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a loud moan as she felt Natsu suddenly grip her hips and grind his covered member into her aching core. She braced herself up by putting her hands on Natsu's abs as Natsu continued to grind his hips into hers. Her mouth hung open slightly as all the pent up tension from living in a female only guild was slowly being let out from the constant contact Natsu was giving her. She looked down and saw a flash of light form under Erza skirt which was followed by the Erza herself letting out an even louder moan then before. Kagura looked up at Erza's erotic face as her body continued to move back and forth from Natsu's thrusting. "W-what happened to doing nothing lewd Erza." Kagura panted out as she pressed herself against Natsu harder to try and uncoil the tension building in side her.

"I-I don't know w-OOOOHHHHHHHHH what you're talking about." Erza replied as she felt Natsu tongue touch her directly since she had reequipped her panties back into her pocket dimension. Her tongue hung out with an erotic look as her eyes glazed over. "I wanted- ugh- to do this on the- OHHH YES- way back to Fairy Tail- UHHHHH- but this works too." Erza said as she looked at Kagura, eyes filled with lust. She moved forward slightly. Kagura seeing this with her own lust filled eyes couldn't control her movements as she too started to lean forward.

As both women moved closer neither noticed that Natsu stopped his motions. The dragon slayer under Erza's skirt suddenly had a flash of recognition due to Erza's words. '_Fairy Tail' _He thought.

In that instant the relatively soft mattress under him was replaced by a hard wooden floor. Instead of the quite cell he was suddenly hearing the sounds of several people on the outside of the thin fabric as well as seeing much more light bleeding through.

He was however completely aware of how quite the sounds on the outside got in the matter of seconds.

"Mmmmm" Erza moaned as she pulled her lips from Kagura. She looked down and squeezed her thighs gently "Natsu don't stop." She begged as she panted and wiggled her butt slightly to try and get the dragon slayer back to going.

"Ughhh Natsu we just started don't tease me like this." Kagura said in the same manner as she ground her hips against his still very hard member.

*FLASH*

Both women blinked repeatedly after the flash suddenly blinded them. Erza rubbed her eyes as she tried to get a grasp on what was going on. "WHAT TH-"

"ERZA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" came an all too familiar voice that caused Erza to tense immediately as her eyes adjusted. Her mouth opened in shock as she realized that she was currently sitting in front of the entire fairy tail guild, or maybe more precisely on top of the bar in front of the entire fairy tail guild. Another flash blinded her as she looked over to see Makarov sitting with his jaw opened and a camera in his hand.

Erza sat frozen at what she saw, she tried to make herself as small as possible as her cheeks flushed with embracement. "I-I-I can explain!" she squeaked out trying to find some way out of this.

"Explain what?" Cana said from right behind Erza with a mug of beer in her hand "How you left to go with Kagura to make some babies with Natsu?" Cana shook her head "And I thought it was going to be us two that paired up because of what happened the other morning." She finished in a betrayed tone.

"W-WHAT NO I WOULD NEVER!" Erza tried to defend herself but wasn't fooling anyone considering the rapid head nodding of confirmation form Kagura beside her.

"Kagura! I didn't know you were into Natsu?" Mira said suddenly from the crowd.

Kagura turned to look at her "Well he is a dragon and I am a knig-"

"OH COME ON! WE CAN STOP THAT NOW!" Lucy yelled as she pulled her hair in frustration. "I GET IT OKAY! THERE IS A WAY FOR EVERYONE TO GET WITH NATSU BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID THEME!"

"Lucy!" Erza snapped "There is no reason to yel- OOOOHHHHHH!" Erza threw her head back in a loud moan as Natsu's body suddenly came alive form under her. "OH GOD!" she cried causing the majority of the guild to suddenly develop rather large and dark blushes as Erza continued to moan, her tongue hanging out slightly as she panted between each wave a pleasure, barely noticing the now constant flashes that came from Makarov 's, Wakaba's and Macao's cameras.

"OH GOD YES!" Erza moaned.

"Hey Erza I think you're misinterpreting what's happening." Cana said casually as she watched and took a sip of beer, completely unaffected unlike the rest of the guild who couldn't take their eyes off of the lewd face that their Titiana was creating.

"OF DEAR LORD NATSUUUU! DON'T STOP!" she yelled as she arched her back, Natsu's movement becoming more and more rapid and almost desperate like.

"I think he wants air." Cana said once again as she casually took another sip of beer.

"NNNNNAAATTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!" Erza yelled as her body shook slightly from the intense pleasure that she just experienced. She leaned forward and panted as she rested her hands on Natsu's abs. she slowly came down from her orgasm as she remembered where she was. In a quick thought decisions she decided that she would do the only thing left to preserve her image. She quickly threw Kagura off Natsu before jumping down from the bar top before grabbing Natsu by the hair and lifting him. Blushing slightly at seeing how wet the boy's face was due to her climax earlier, he looked like we had a bucket of water thrown on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO INDECENT TO ME!" she yelled causing everyone in the guild, including Kagura to sweat drop. "What do you have to say about yourself?" Erza yelled looked at Natsu.

"He looks like he was knocked unconscious from a lack of air." Cana threw out as she took another swig.

Erza's face burned red once again as her one opportunity to save her pride was quickly leaving. So she decided to do the next best thing.

"TAKE RESPONSIBILITIES FOR YOUR ACTIONS NATSU!" she yelled as she threw Natsu into a nearby table causing it to shatter. Erza dusted her hands "There, once again I have taught Natsu how to become more a gentle men and not take advantage of maidens." Erza said smugly as she believed that everyone there would just follow along. A gust of wind from Natsu's crash blew past as Erza looked into the distance, trying to seem like a wise proud women that just put saved one more innocent life form being a bad man and a pervert.

"Erza your panties are missing." Cana said once again in a monotone.

*Flash*

"KYYYYAAA!" Erza yelled as she pushed down her skirt that was billowing in the wind, a flash of light from under her skirt showed her now covered dignity.

"Well I'm taking this back with me." Kagura said as she suddenly appeared beside Natsu and slung the dragon slayer over her shoulder. She turned only to be faced by Erza, Mira, Cana, Lucy, Kinana, and Levy,

"LEVY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!" Gajeel yelled shocked by her actions.

"SHUT UP YOU BOLT HEAD!" Levy snapped back causing the iron dragon slayer to flinch and shrink at her tone. "I'M GOING TO HAVE PAYBACK FOR THE TIME YOU WENT AFTER NATSU YOU PERVERT!"

"Put Natsu down Kagura." Erza said with two swords in her hands.

"Or what?" Kagura said back as she stared at the women in front of her, their eyes locking.

"I wonder if they're going to start making out again." Macao whispered to Makarov as the old men watched on the side line with cameras and popcorn ready. The two women blushed darkly and avoided eye contact as they heard the comment.

Kagura quickly recovered however as she heard the other women take a step closer. "I will not give him up." she said narrowing her eyes, her magic starting to release.

"Why do you want Natsu so bad?" Cana asked.

"Yeah what is Natsu to you?" Mira and Lucy said together.

"Well beside the obvious attraction to him being a badass there are many." Kagura said getting a nod of agreement to her first reason from everyone women in the guild, including Levy to Gajeel's expense. She then continued to go into depth about what all Natsu explained to her in the cell. The mating, the power, then endless love and total devotion. Needless to say the entire female population in the guild was instantly swoon by the amazing pros that bedding Natsu would be.

"HEY IM A SLAYER TOO!" Gajeel yelled from the side. "THAT SHIT WORKS FOR ME TOO!"

"Actually Gajeel since Natsu beat you he is the alpha, so Natsu's would still be better." Wendy chirped in causing the slayer to crash on the floor as Natsu's victory over him was once again hung over his head "And since he even defeated you in his female form that means you might not be able to do much actually." Wendy said causing Gajeel to start to crawl away in depression.

"So that is what I gain if I get Natsu." Mira smirked. "In that case" she suddenly was engulfed in her magic "IM FIRED UP!" she yelled as the other women copied her ready for the historical fight of who would get rammed by Natsu.

"Hey where is Natsu by the way?" Max asked as he sat by the perverted old men.

The women instantly powered down as they looked to Kagura only to see her empty arms.

"Oh Happy grabbed him earlier, I think the potion thing was to teleport since he appeared earlier so he probably teleported away." Makarov replied as he ate some more popcorn. "I'm more interesting in this though so who cares about Nat-"

He looked back to see all the women in the guild missing. "Damn…."

"That weird though." Came a small female voice that caused the old men to look towards it source only to see Wendy still sitting, however Charla was missing for some reason.

"What is?" Max asked.

"Well I think Natsu misinterpreted what Igneel told him." Wendy said turning to the men "It sounded like he thought he was only allowed one mate, but since he is the Alpha then he is allowed an entire matting season, he can get multiple mates." Wendy smiled as she pictured her and Natsu together, since he could get multiple mates she stood a chance at squeezing through into his group. She looked around "Where's Charla? I need her help in finding Natsu."

"OH she left with the rest of the women." Max said as Wendy's eyes grew large and she sprinted out of the guild yelling the name of her cat. Leaving only the men of the guild left.

.

.

.

.

.

"So anyone want to see my photos of Erza?"

**/**

**That's that. So there will definitely be a lemon next chapter, either beginning or end. I haven't decided who I wanted to go first though. So I'll ask for preferences and just make slight changes to make it work. Here are my thoughts in order of most likely.**

**FemGray (Cause it would be ironic and funny)**

**FemNatsu**

**Erza (cause I mean I've been blue balling everyone with her)**

**Mira (since I feel like I've been neglecting her along with the others….)**

**Kagura**

**Cana**

**FemGajeel (same reason as FemGray but with dragon twist thing)**

**Then of course the other females in the guild and outside of it are always up for grabs.**

**Also I wanted to throw an idea out there. I've been reading a lot of crossover fanfictions with fairytail (The high school DXD ARE AMAZING AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING ****Gremory Flaming Devil****) and this is from a guy that couldn't force himself to watch over two episodes of that anime… however it made me think of throwing in some crossovers somewhere down the line, like maybe the potions effect be teleporting him to their world or them to his. I already plan to add some Edolas adventures into this story so I thought I'd see what response adding some crossover would bring back. Of course it wouldn't be for a while but I just want to test the waters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, yes I'm alive! This chapter was over 10,000 words long so it took a while to write.**

**No this isn't a dead story, neither are any of my other stories.**

**No this isn't up for adoption, I'm still writing it.**

**I'm sorry I worried all of you but at least I now know that if I died that you would all miss me haha!**

**Also misprint on the last chapter, it was supposed to be day 6 instead of 5, this is a continuation of what happened when Natsu teleported from the guild on that day. **

**And there is no lemon in this, I was going to add it at the end but yall are just going to have to wait till next chapter since so many people were worried about my writing. So I decided to release this one a little early. **

/

Day 6.5

Chase and Capture

The people of Magnolia didn't understand what was happening outside their homes on that fateful day. It started as a normal day like any other, the peaceful inhabitants where going about their day to day business. Living in harmony with each other and enjoying the warm spring day as the sun shined down on the streets from its highest point in the sky. The birds chirped and a stray cat here and there would purr aloud on a brick wall, it's humble purring only blending in with the laughing of children and their parents.

But it all changed when the Fairy Tail women attacked.

"_**NATSU!**_" came the demonic roar of a transformed Mira as she landed in the middle of a children's park causing half the children to instantly wet themselves as a sudden demon appeared before them in a mass of black flames and broken playground material.

And that was just the beginning.

On the other side of town the rumor of a rampaging Scarlet demon was seen knocking out innocent by standards after not being able to answer her questions fast enough. She left no survivors on her rampage. Even the usually sweet and kind blonde that the city had grown fond of was currently using her spirits to send a tidal wave towards the city (however intentional it was in reality was overshadowed.) then there was a raging drunk, card throwing, bikini top wearing woman, shouting indecent thing after indecent thing causing so many awkward encounters as children turned to their parents in curiosity at the terms they heard.

The people in Magnolia hid in fear as they tried to save themselves as well as their children's innocence. It was nearly as bad as the horrendous screams that echoed from the guild hall only a few days ago.

"_**Natsu I'll make you some fire chicken if you come out!**_" Mira yelled again as she tried to sound as sweet as a person can as they radiated pure power and had scaly arms and a tail. She looked around in her Satan soul transformation. The screams of children running to find their parents was all she saw however and in this current time she didn't really care about that. That was a problem for future Mira to solve, current Mira was on a mission that she had to complete.

Meanwhile far away in some unknown location Natsu landed on his face as Happy dropped him after they teleported.

"WHAT WAS THAT'S FOR HAPPY!?" Natsu yelled as he pulled his head from the gravel and glared at his best friend.

Happy only glared back before pointing at him "I only saved you since you raised me and gave me fish so we're even now. But if you don't fix this potion and give me back Charla I'll never forgive you." Happy said as he glared at Natsu. "Or you can turn into a giant fish and let me eat you…" Happy said as he started to weigh the options between his true love and a giant fish.

"Hey! I didn't want this to happen either ya know!" Natsu grumbled as he wiped the rocks off of his body from his sudden landing.

"Well anyways where are we?" Happy said as he looked around at the city that was strangely familiar.

"Some place where they won't find us." Natsu said confidently as he crossed his arms. "I should be completely safe he-"

"NATSU! What are you doing here?!" Came a yell causing Natsu to flinch. He turned around to see the approaching familiar faces and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yo! Just out for a walk!" he waved as the group got closer. "I didn't expect to run into saber tooth out here though." He said as he scratched his head. Sting, Rouge, and Yukino walked up to him with a smile.

"Well this is the town the guild is in." Sting said as he held out his hand which Natsu shook. He was obviously pleased to see his childhood hero after leaving on such rough ground after the grand magic games. "About what happened at the games…?" Sting said as he used his other hand to rub his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said as he pulled his hand back and put it on Sting's shoulder "All in the past." He grinned making Sting breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well if you aren't busy wanna join us at the guild?" Sting offered.

"I don't see why not." Natsu shrugged as he glanced to Yukino who was giving him a soft smile and had a shade of pink on her cheeks. "These guys treating you right Yukino or do I need to go round two when I get to the guild?" Natsu smirked as he lit his hands on fire causing the women to giggle and Sting and Rouge to sweat slightly as they remembered how easily Natsu beat both of them during the games. If he wanted to destroy their guild they would have to all team up to take him down.

"No need Natsu." Yukino smiled "Master Sting has made the guild a better place." She walked forward and wrapped her arms around one of Natsu's pressing his forearm between her generous bosoms. "But it would make me very happy if you would walk with us back to the guild." Yukino said as she looked up to Natsu, her eyes shining.

Natsu could feel as his dragon side started to press towards the surface as he looked to the women on his arm. She was showing quite a bit of cleavage and an enough leg to drive any man insane, and the fact that she had his arm between her breasts caused even more of her cleavage to show. Her sparkling eyes and soft lips were seeming even more seductive then he had ever thought they would. He clenched his teeth as he fought internally for control.

"U-u-uh sure." Natsu stuttered out causing Sting and Rouge to laugh at how Yukino had such an effect on Natsu, especially since she looked up to the man as the hero that saved her in the past. Neither noticed the internal struggle that the man was going through.

"Well let's go then." Sting said in excitement as the great Salamander was coming to his guild. He turned as he and Rouge stared to walk.

Yukino however could see that Natsu was definitely having some sort of struggle. She smirked as Natsu's face was turning red. She took that as a blush and pulled Natsu's arm farther down into her cleavage as she pulled her mouth closer to the taller man's ear.

"I haven't thanked you enough for saving me you know." She whispered in his ear in a slutry tone causing Natsu to shiver. The circumference of his eyes were started to turn red as his pupil started to turn into a slit. Yet still the poor bastard fought for control.

"Y-you don't need to do anything." Natsu said through clenched teeth, which made Yukino grin as she caused Natsu to become like this.

She ran a hand down Natsu's arm before intertwining their fingers. She took a quick glance toward the retreating figures of Sting and Rouge to make sure they weren't about to turn around or anything. She guided Natsu hand closer to her and she slid it over her covered stomach moving south. As she moved her mouth closer to Natsu's ear.

"But maybe I want too." She whispered as she quickly gave a lick to the back of his ear.

Natsu was at his breaking point as his eyes were becoming slits, the onyx turning to red as his vision stated to become more focused. But right before he was about to give in Yukino suddenly unwrapped her body from his arm and gave his hand a slight tug. The sudden unexpected movement giving Natsu the ability to regain control.

"C'mon Natsu!" Yukino smiled as she pulled on their intertwined hands. "The faster we get to the guild the faster we can continue." She winked as she started to drag the dragonslayer after Sting and Rouge. Making sure to keep their hands intertwined. '_I'm sorry Lucy but I can't let someone like Natsu just enter my life again and watch him leave… I will make sure I don't miss my chance.' _Yukino thought to herself as she squeezed Natsu hand. Meanwhile Natsu was currently trying to make sure he didn't lose control as Yukino decided that she would put a little sway to her hips as they walked.

Before too long Natsu suddenly found himself sitting at a large table with mounds of food laid out before him. He would have enjoyed it much more however a certain silver haired women was currently running her hand along his leg underneath the table so that no one else could see.

"Natsu you seemed troubled." Yukino said as she turned and smiled at Natsu. It was at this point Natsu discovered yet another thing to fear of women. She was acting completely normal yet was about to drive him crazy as her hand was getting bolder and bolder.

"W-well t-things are a little weird at the guild right now." Natsu stutter out.

"Really what going on with Fairy Tail?" Sting asked from across the table, completely unaware of the situation that was happening under the table.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Yukino asked as her hand suddenly traveled to Natsu's inner thigh "And is there any way to help you?" she smiled sweetly as her hand moved up causing Natsu to jump slightly as Yukino was getting closer and closer to a point where he was about to lose control "Maybe something we can do to help you remove some stress." Yukino continued to smile sweetly.

"W-w-well you see-"Natsu said as he went on to explain the entire potion predicament as well as tell what all has happened to him the past few days. Leaving out all the intimate parts with the women of course. As he finished however he flinched at the iron grip that Yukino now had on his thigh. He sent a prayer up quickly to whatever God there was thankful that it was only his thigh that was in her hand.

Meanwhile Yukino was currently finding it had to keep a smile on her face as her eyes started to burn with a fire. '_Lucy that BITCH! HOW DARE SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO NATSU!' _He yelled internally. '_And now I have so many more women to compete against. Erza, Mira, Cana, Kagura, and Millianna. That and apparently a few women that I haven't met from Fairy Tail.' _ She thought as she gripped Natsu leg tighter causing the man to let out a groan of pain which he covered up as a cough because he isn't a pussy '_THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING TO LOSE!'_

"Hmm there's one thing I don't get…" Sting said as he rubbed his chin.

"How this lucky idiot got so many women after him!" Orga said in complete jealousy as he pointed towards Natsu. However it only lasted for a second before he suddenly collapsed on the ground as the gravity around him suddenly became ten times as strong.

"Please watch what you say about Natsu." Yukino said with a smile as she held Libra's key in her hand. Said spirit was standing behind her.

"Well that was the rude was of saying it." Sting sweat dropped before turning to Natsu "Why are they suddenly after you? I mean they are your guild mates after all."

Well" Natsu gulped as he looked towards Sting and Rouge "It's kind of that time of the year."

Both looked at him weird, not understanding what he meant.

"You know. Dragons… dragon part of us…." Natsu hinted as he really hopped they caught on.

"What? Are you talking about mating season or something?" Rouge asked confused by how Natsu was acting. Suddenly the realization hit him "Oh I forgot that first generations suffer from that. Since Sting and I have a lacrima inside us so we don't go through all that. Though I'm curious about it. Skiadrum didn't mention much about it since I didn't have to go through it." Rouge said as Sting nodded, curious as well. Yukino even lightened her hold in order to hear what this was all about.

"Well you see-" he then proceeded to tell all about that the dragon mating ritual to the two 3rd generations seeing as how they were both dragon slayers Natsu felt okay telling them about it, completely forgetting that he had a more than willing mate sitting beside him. So naturally he talked about how his mate become as a fit as possible with no side effects, and they are granted everlasting love. No need to ever take into consideration how these words were hitting Yukino who was steadily starting to not care as to how she was going to obtain such perfection.

"Wow that's rather interesting." Rouge said as he rubbed his chin at this new info.

"It really a pain in the ass." Natsu sighed before his head snapped to the side as Yukino grabbed his face. As he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing he suddenly found himself being tackled to the ground with her tongue halfway down his throat.

"YOU BASTARD NOW YOU TAKE THE BEST WOMAN HERE TOO!" Orga yelled as he smashed his table.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Rufus said sitting next to him eating from a plate that he saved before the table was smashed. "I have no memory of you having a chance with her anyways." He smirked as Orga's jaw dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sting yelled in shock completely forgetting the scene that Yukino and Natsu were making as he heard the legendary burn that Rufus just laid down on Orga. He looked to Orga in genuine concern "Are you going to be okay? Do you need some water?"

Meanwhile Yukino pulled away from Natsu and pulled him to his feet before dragging him across the guild heading towards the dorm rooms that were connected through a set of doors. However as she reached for the door a familiar yell stopped her in her tracks.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU!"

Natsu head snapped to the door just in time to see them burst open to reveal none other than Happy in all his blue cat glory.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled "Hurry and save me we have to go!" he yelled as he tried to pry Yukino's hand off of his.

"No Natsu." Happy said in defiance as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT WHY!?" Natsu yelled as he continued to struggle with the women's hold.

"BECAUSE YOURE A MEANIE AND YOU FORGOT ME!" Happy yelled "So I brought some friends to teach you a lesson."

Natsu's face paled "W-what do you mean f-friends?" Natsu asked.

A wall of the guild suddenly exploded revealing exactly who these 'friends' were.

"**NATSU I FOUND YOU!" **came the demonic voice of Mira as Cana and Lucy flanked her sides, standing on the rubble. She looked to Happy "We'll give you some fish later."

Yukino glared at the intruding women before bringing the struggling Natsu into her chest "You can't have him." She glared "he came here and I- I mean we, already decided that I was going to be his mate." Yukino glared. As Natsu arms failed as he tried to find oxygen.

The three women narrowed their eyes at the white haired girl holding Natsu. "You stand between us and eternal glory and a perfect body." Cana said getting nodes of agreements from the other two women. "Not to mention that weapon he's packing." After a hesitant second the other women nodded once again, although with redder cheeks.

"Ha and that will all be mine!" Yukino said back in defiance as she pulled Natsu's closer to her chest.

"You'll have to fight us for it then." Lucy said as she pulled out her whip and snapped it as Mira and Cana charged their magic.

Yukino gave a smirk as she pulled Natsu from her chest, the dragon slayer gasped for the sweet taste of oxygen as he was finally free. "This will only take a moment dear." She smiled as she took advantage of Natsu's open mouth to invade it with her tongue. Causing the other women to burn with anger and jealousy. She then pulled back before easily throwing Natsu to the side.

"WAIT!" the three women yelled but as soon as Natsu and Yukino's hands separated the dragon slayer vanished.

As Natsu reappeared he was still flying through the air but came to an abrupt stop as his face smashed into the side of a building.

"Ughhhh….." he groaned as his face scarped down the side till he was lying flat against the ground. His body in a crumbled pile. "At least I got away from there." He mumbled into the wall.

"Natsu?" A small voice called from his side making the mage cringe as he heard the female voice.

He peeled his face off of the side of the building to look at the person who called his name "Yo." He grinned as parts of gravel and stone fell from his mouth.

"Uh… hey? Why are you eating the wall to my guild?" the girl asked with deadpanned expression.

"Well" Natsu said as he stood and wiped the rocks off of him once again before looking to the pink harried young women before him. "Chelia, if you must know I heard that your guild wall was made of a certain type of rock that made your magic container increase if you ate it." Natsu said as he nodded sagely and patted the wall with hand.

"WAIT REALLY!?" Chelia said as her eye started to sparkle and she looked at the wall.

"Of course not." Natsu said plainly before walking past the women towards some unknown direction, causing the girl to get a down cast atmosphere.

"Wendy was wrong! You're a jerk Natsu!" Chelia whined as she followed in his steps puffing her cheek out in a pout.

Natsu let out a sigh "Sorry, just been having a rough day." Natsu said as his shoulder drooped.

"Really? What happened?" The curious girl said skipping beside Natsu and looking up at the taller man that her friend Wendy had spoken so highly of. She herself knew little of the man besides the power he showed during the grand magic games. Her sister had also told her several stories about the dragon slayer, mostly on how he was a brute that had no 'love'! But from what she herself saw of Natsu and his reaction when his friends were in danger showed her a different story. Even though Natsu singlehandedly took down the strongest double team in the games with a single attack he had refused to compete in the final game, instead he went to save one of his friends. He put all his hard work at redeeming his guild to the side to save one of his friends. To be honest after that show Chelia came to the conclusion that it wasn't that Natsu had no 'love' but instead he had too much for one person to receive.

"A lot." Natsu sighed as he dragged his feet with depression marks surrounding him.

The pink haired girl started to rub the man's back "It's okay little dragon. It'll get better soon." She said with a giggle.

"B-but im a big dragon…" Natsu mumbled as tears threatened to fall.

"Of course you are." Chelia said as she continued to rub his back.

"There's one thing I don't understand though…." Natsu said as he straightened up and looked at the girl that tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well" Natsu rubbed his chin. "You're really strong right?"

The girl started to mimic Natsu chin rubbing movement "Well I can cause a lot of damage with my God slayer magic and heal myself so I'd say so."

"Thought so." Natsu said as he nodded as Chelia nodded with him copying his movements.

"And you're about the same age as Wendy right?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, followed by Chelia doing the same.

"Yupp." She answered

"But for a girl your age you are really….. Blessed." Natsu said while grabbing his pecs.

"It does seem that way." Chelia responded as she grabbed her breasts.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'm shocked that my mating season effects haven't even moved yet." He turned to the girl who turned to him. "There isn't really an age requirement, you just have to be strong and I have to find you attractive."

"Hmmm mating season?" Chelia rubbed her chin "Must be from your dragon parent. The person that becomes your mate becomes really strong right? And get endless love right?" The girl smiled up at the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Natsu asked rising an eyebrow, impressed with the girl.

"Well when I was learning my God slayer magic I ran into some books about dragon slayers in the council library."

**A/ for those that don't know, Chelia in cannon learned her god slayer magic from the magic council.** **Also she is supposed to be a star student that is insanely smart.**

"Actually it might be because of my magic that you aren't affected." Chelia continued, this time causing Natsu to give her a puzzled look.

"Since you're a God slayer?" Natsu asked.

"Yupp!" Chelia smiled "From what I learned, God slayers have a thing like the dragons mating season. And maybe since Gods are above dragons that you aren't effect by it while around me."

"Hmmm…. You used many words to describe it so I'm going to assume that what you said was right." Natsu nodded causing the girl to sweat drop "But you said Gods have something like mating season, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well." Chelia said putting a finger on her chin "since long ago gods would bless certain people and call them champions. If those champions did big enough deeds then they were recognized by the Gods. So for me I just put a blessing on someone I think might be suitable for me and them they have to prove that they deserve me…. I think at least."

"THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Natsu yelled as he lifted a flaming fist "So if you pick someone then they get to beat up a lot of people?!"

Chelia giggled at his antics "Yupp to prove that they could protect me." Chelia said "and unlike you little dragons-"she patted Natsu's head "If I decide that I don't like the person then all I have to do is remove the blessing before it changes from black to blue"

"Hey!" Natsu whined as Chelia continued to pat his head "That's lucky, every time I get close to a possible mate my dragon side comes out and tries to claim them right there. It gets really annoying, especially when girls start to use that side against me." He shuddered as he remembered Kagura cornering him in the cell, and Erza and Cana trying to get him in Fairy hills.

"Oh someone is popular with the ladies then?" Chelia raised an eyebrow. "I might be able to help with that." She smiled.

"REALLY!" yelled in excitement as he grabbed both of Chelia's hands and looked at her with eyes of hope causing the girl's cheeks to turn pink as his face was only inches from hers.

"Y-yeah I think." She stuttered out.

"THANKS SO MUCH! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" Natsu roared as eh quickly took the girl into a death grip bear hug nearly causing her eye to pop out before spinning her around and setting her down "So how are you going to do it?" he asked excitingly.

Chelia took a few deep breaths that were squeezed from her before looking to Natsu "Well since Gods are above Dragons then maybe um…." She gulped as her face turned pink once more "Maybe if you become my c-ch-champion then it will override the dragon side of you…." She finished with rosy cheeks as she waited for Natsu's response, she didn't know how the dragon would react considering that she basically asked him if he would attempt to be her husband.

"That's all?"

Chelia deflated at the reaction. "Yeah… that all." She said before turning with a pout. Maybe she was wrong about Natsu, maybe her sister was right because this man definitely had no 'Love!' he might even be dense to the point of stupidity.

"Great, you don't mind doing this right? I mean it's a big deal for you. I don't want you to do this if you think that you might regret it down the road." Natsu said before lifting a fist "I mean I am a badass and kick a lot of ass so I don't want you to be stuck with me if that's something you don't want."

Chelia giggled at the dragon's confidence "it takes a lot to be a champion ya know." She stated jabbing Natsu with her finger "You're going to have to do more then beat a few people to be my champion." She wink. Maybe she was wrong, he did show a little 'love', a little caring towards her. She knew that what she was doing could backfire, but this was only a small time solution, all she had to do was to remove the blessing before it turned and then she could reapply it over and over again till Natsu's mating season was over at least. '_This is the least I could do for the man who saved my life'_ Chelia thought as she gripped her chest and smiled.

"Alright! So what do we do?" Natsu asked as he beamed down at the God slayer "How do I get this… thing?"

"Blessing." Chelia corrected with a deadpanned face. "Just give me your hand." Natsu did what he was told and Chelia grabbed his left hand with both of hers. "A-a-alright this will be a little um… just bear with it…" Chelia muttered with a flustered face. She grabbed Natsu's hand and put it on her cheek, her face turning even redder as she felt his warm hand on her. She closed her eyes enjoying the strangely warm and comfortable sensation.

"Um Chelia? What's supposed to happen now?" Natsu asked as the girl 'epped' from being caught.

"T-this is all part of the blessing!" Chelia said quickly as she tried to play off her embarrassment.

"Oh alright." Natsu shrugged as Chelia looked up at him, her cheeks burning more vibrant red as she locked eyes with the dragon slayer "t-this is going to be embarrassing…" she mumbled as she quickly looked to the ground.

"It's alright, if it makes you uncomfortable then don't trouble yourself." Natsu said seeing the girls face turn red, he ran his thumb across her cheek trying to calm the girl down

"I-I-its fine." Chelia stuttered out. Before grabbing Natsu's arm, her face growing redder. "I the Goddess of Wind will bless you with the opportunity of protecting me for the rest of eternity. May you prove yourself worthy and become someone that can hold onto my heart while protecting me from any harm." Chelia said quietly causing Natsu to blush slightly as he heard her words. As she finished the area around his hand began to glow. She pulled Natsu hand closer before gently placing a kiss right below his wrist on his inner arm. Natsu looked in shock as Chelia pulled back and a black insignia started to slowly trace along his skin. The black ink like tattoo started to spin around his forearm till it covered it completely in wave black tendrils.

"T-t-there you go." Chelia said quickly before turning around and putting her hands on her burning cheeks to stop herself from overheating.

"Wow." Natsu breathed out as he looked down at the spinning black tendrils that spun around her forearm. Then before he could make another movement his mind was suddenly attacked by flashbacks.

He was suddenly watching his fight against the giant demon lullaby. He watched in amazement as he saw himself fly into the air and send a giant ball of flaming death the destroyed the giant demon as well as much of the surrounding area. The flashback suddenly became a freeze frame as a giant stamp slapped onto the mental image. Leaving the giant red words "**COMPLETE BADASS"** as he watched his frozen self exit the flames and wreckage that was left of lullaby. This process repeated itself as he watched his battle with Eigor, Gajeel, Laxus, and all the other hard enemies that he had faced and beat in the past, each flashback ending with the giant words "**COMPLETE BADASS"**.

After the flashbacks Natsu returned to reality only to see Chelia still faced the other way, steam coming off her head. He looked down at his tattoo and started to look at the markings on his arm, he could already feel the hormones that have been invading his system slowly stop.

"Wow that worked." He said in bewilderment as he checked out the blue markings on his hand. He had to admit that even though he wasn't much of a fan of blue they still looked badass.

Wait…. Blue?

"Hey Chelia…. What did you say happened when the markings turned blue?" Natsu asked confused as he traced the markings.

Chelia took a deep breath to calm down before facing Natsu "When it turns blue it means that you are my champ-"her jaw dropped as she laid her eyes on Natsu. Instead of being the normal gruff Natsu he was now wearing a tuxedo with a rose in his hand.

"You my goddess are the most precious of all. Your beauty is unrivaled by any lowly human women that I have ever come across..." Natsu said as he presented the rose to Chelia. Her eyes turning to hearts as her heart skipped a beat at the romantic and sexy dragon mage before her.

However reality had a much different story.

"Yo Chelia." Natsu waved his hand in front of her "um you never answered me but I kind of have to go drop a load if you get my drift. Where is the restroom in your guild?" Natsu said waving his hand in front of her once again.

Chelia gave a dreamy sigh "oh Natsu, do you really mean that!?" Chelia asked holding her cheeks looking at Natsu with a dreamy stare, her eyes hazing over.

"Uh yeah… I ate a lot so I kinda have to… you know…. Drop a load." Natsu said scratching his neck.

"Ohhhh Natsu, you're so dirty." Chelia sighed again as she grabbed Natsu's arm and snuggled up into his side.

"Um… I don't mean to be… Erza told me to always talk in a clean tone to girls…" Natsu said as his face started to get a shade of pink as he felt his arm between Chelia's dirty pillows.

"How bold of you, even to say I'm more beautiful than Erza." Chelia giggled as she got on her tip toes and gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek causing the man to blush.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?! I thought we went through all this to stop things like this from happening?!" Natsu stuttered out flustered.

"But Natsu." Chelia muttered as she pushed Natsu down, causing a few awkward stares from people walking by as they noticed their favorite god slayer sitting on a pink haired mage in the middle of the street not too far from the guild. Chelia wrapped her arms around the dragon slayers neck "You're my champion. You're mine now." She breathed into his ear causing a shiver to run down his spin. "And before too long you're dragon side won't be suppressed anymore, and all that built up dominance will come roaring out." She giggled again before grabbing Natsu's head and forcing him to face her. "Then I will be yours as well." Chelia said with a small smile.

"B-b-b-but-"Natsu stuttered as he started to crawl back wards away from the possessed girl "wasn't this supposed to stop things like this from happening!? I mean I got blessed or whatever so I wouldn't run into this problem with girls." He reasoned as he felt his back hit a wall.

"Well since you're my Natsu now." Chelia said as her eyes started to give a weird glint that was freaking Natsu out. "I can get rid of the other girls so it's just me and Natsu." She said with a sadistic smile that was seriously starting to freak Natsu the fuck out.

"C-c-chelia! What do you mean by that!" Natsu said in shock.

"Oh I love how you say my name Natsu." Chelia hummed as she crawled to Natsu. "I mean that I can make them disappear." She smirked holding up a hand, her black wind magic forming in her palm in the shape of a knife as Natsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I um…." Cough " I think it's uh… frowned upon" Natsu gave an awkward cough "to kill all of my female friends so if you could you know… not do that, it would be great." Natsu said as he started to shimmy his way down the wall away from the crazed god slayer.

"Whatever you want Natsu, as long as I'm together with my Champion." Chelia said as she followed Natsu on her hands and knees "You can have as many women as you want, but I will be the closest to my Champion." She purred "for you are mine Na-tsu."

"Uh yeah um… well thank you for the blessing and stuff…." Natsu said awkwardly "Um and thanks for understanding that killing my friends is a bad thing." Natsu laughed nervously "But I um…. I got to go." He said as Chelia got in a pouncing stance and leaped forward. However before she could reach him Natsu disappeared making the girl land in the empty space that Natsu was in only moments ago.

Chelia slowly stood from her place on the on the ground, dirt covering her dress from crawling on the ground. A black aura was seeping from her person causing a few of the nearby townspeople.

"Um Chelia, what are you doing out here?" came the voice of Sherry as she exited the guild only to find her cousin in the middle of a black cloud.

Chelia slowly started to turn casing Sherry to shiver and take a step back at the demonic look she was receiving from her cousin.

"**I WILL FIND NATSU!" **Chelia basically growled out before she started to walk in the direction of the train station.

"O-okay… have fun!" Sherry squeaked out before running back inside the guild. "GUYS CHELIA HAS GONE CRAZY SOMEONE GET JURA AND LYON!"

/Meanwhile with Natsu

"DEAR LORD THAT WAS TERRIFYING!" Natsu yelled as reappeared in the safest place he could think of, the guild Fairy Tail. In hindsight this might not have been the most safe place…. But it had to be better than the last two.

"Yo Natsu's back! That means that the girls will be back here in no time!" Makarov cheered as the rest of the perverted men joined in. "To bad Mira, Lucy, and Cana left, we could've had a real show."

"It's alright, we still got a ton of girls here, and I think I saw Kagura walking in the woods towards Natsu's house earlier." Wakaba smirked as he blew in to his pipe.

"Hehe that's perfect, I rigged the whole place up with cameras a few hours ago in case something like this came up." Macao gave a perverted grin that was mimicked by the other old men.

"WHY DID YOU PUT CAMERAS IN MY HOUSE YOU CREEP?" Natsu yelled as he stood prom his place on the floor.

"Well obviously to watch the many beautiful women that are currently trying to rape you." Wakaba looked at Natsu as if it were obvious. "I mean don't get us wrong, if you could stay out of the camera it would make everything better. BUT THIS MIGHT BE OUT ONLY TIME TO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN OF FIORE COMPLETELY LEWD!" He cheered getting the rest of the men to cheer also.

"2000 jewels first one is Kagura! She's basically hunting the guy!" a random guild member cried.

"4000 on Erza, she always manages to find Natsu first!" cried another.

"1500 on Lev-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL CASTRATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"I-I-I mean Mir-"

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO BET ON MY SISTER! I WILL RIP YOUR UNMANLY BODY TO PIECES WITH MY MANLY ARMS IF YOU FINISH THAT UNMANLY SENTENCE!"

"Ha… ha….ha I meant um Lucy! Yeah….." the guild member gulped after the threats to him manhood and life.

"4000 on Gajeel! We all saw those two the other day!"

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Which one of you **SICK FUCKS JUST SAID THAT!?"** Gajeel roared as he turning into his Shadow/Iron dragon form and then continued to blast said guild member out of the guild before following him and continuing with the beat down.

While that was all happening Natsu could only look at his guild mates and Master in complete shock. "INSTEAD OF BETTING WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME YOU BASTARDS!" he yelled starting to get pissed as he seemed to realize that he had become the main source of entertainment for his guild mates.

"Whoa Natsu nice tattoo! Where did you get it?" Max asked as he saw the light blue marking on the mages forearm as he was pointing.

Natsu blinked caught off guard before looking down at his arm "Oh this is form Chelia, she said something about me being her champion or something then kissed me." He shrugged.

"6000 on Chelia!"

"DAMMIT I WAS GOING TO BET ON HER YOU BASTARD!" Max yelled to the other guild mate before punching him in the face which quickly escalated in a guild brawl as the men were yelled on who betted for who and arguing about which girl they would see naked first.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he watched the chaos before him '_is this what it looks like when other people visit our guild!?' _he thought.

"Natsu you're back!" came the high pitch shout that caused the guild brawl to stop in mid punch as they turned to the door.

Natsu froze as he slowly turned around "OH THANK YOU MAVIS!" he yelled as he let out a breath "Yo Wendy what's up?" he smiled to the blue haired girl causing her to blush slightly.

"N-noth-"

"4000 ON WENDY!" came a cry from the crowd.

"FUCK YOU I ALREADY CALLED THAT!" came a shout back as the guild brawl resumed as if nothing had happened.

"YOURE EVEN BRINGING WENDY INTO THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted angry by the fact they would take poor innocent little Wendy into that game.

"W-what's going on Natsu?" Wendy asked as she ran to Natsu and hid behind him as various chairs and tables were being flung across the guild by the brawl.

"W-w-well you see" he said awkwardly as he wondered how he was going to explained this. He scratched his brow in thought.

"Natsu when did you get a tattoo?" Wendy asked curiously as she saw the marking on his left arm.

"Oh this?" Natsu pointed to them "I ran in Chelia and she said she could help me with some…. Problems." He laughed awkwardly "So she did this weird thing and kissed my arm, next thing I knew she was calling me her champion and acting weird." He finished crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Everything has been so weird lately. "He felt a tug on his right hand and looked down to see Wendy holding it, a look of determination and….. Jealousy? Was in her eyes. "Wendy what are you-"

As Natsu was about to ask Wendy suddenly opened her mouth wide and forced her fangs to grow larger as she quickly bit down on Natsu's hand. Hard.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL WENDY!?" Natsu yelled as she started to flail his arm, and Wendy, around as if the small girl was a ragdoll. "OW WHY ARE YOU BITTING ME?" Natsu cried as he put his hand on the table next to him and grabbed a rolled up piece of newspaper that he started to smack Wendy's head with as if she was a dog.

"EVERYONE STOP!" a man in the brawl yelled as he noticed the struggle that Natsu was going through. The brawl once again stopped in mid punch "EVERYONE WE MIGHT HAVE A WINNER!" he shouted pointing to Natsu as Natsu grabbed a squirt bottle as was spraying Wendy in the face as she still wouldn't let go.

"YOU CAN DO IT WENDY!" the guild cheered.

"I GOT 4000 ON YOU!"

"I GOT 5000!"

"LET HIM GO! MY MONEY IS ON ERZA DAMMIT!"

"YOU BASTARD! THIS IS TEAM WENDY!" one of the others yelled ripping off his shirt only to have another underneath it with Wendy's face on it.

"FUCK YOU TEAM KAGURA FOR THE WIN!" yelled a fourth member as he did the same but with Kagura's face on the shirt.

"**SILENCE!"** came the roar of Makarov making everyone stop, Natsu however quickly got one more hit of the newspaper on Wendy before completely freezing though. "You are all thinking too small!" Makarov yelled as the men looked to each other in confusion, Natsu hit Wendy once more with the newspaper getting a growl from the young girl as she was starting to get angry with being hit with it and sprayed with water. "WE MUST ANNOUCE THIS TOO ALL THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN OF FIORE AND ACROSS THE WORLD! THEN WE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THE GRACIOUS TEMPLES OF MANY DIFFERENT WOMEN AND THE BETTING POOLS WILL INCREASE SO WE WILL BE RICH AND HAPPY!" Makarov yelled as the men cheered at this great idea.

"Oh please Mavis no." Natsu mumbled in defeat. "OW WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he yelled down at Wendy glaring at her.

Wendy stared up into Natsu's eyes for a second before looking elsewhere in shame. "muhhh hm" she said in to Natsu's hand as she closed her eyes.

"What the hell does 'muhhh hm' mean?" Natsu groaned as he saw her close her eyes. After a few seconds he started to feel something flow into his hand. As he looked down he saw something that looked like dark blue ink start to snake away from where Wendy was biting towards his wrist. He shifted uncomfortable as he felt something crawl under his skin, but as alien as the thing felt it was also cool and smoothing, just like Wendy's magic when she was healing people. Slowly the ink started to make a band around his right wrist, forming a blue band that was just below his wrist joint. He watched in amazement and worry, no longer listening to whatever the old men were talking about. The blue band slowly started to move back and forth like a snake. The bold line was becoming more detailed as scales started to appear. Then in only moments the blue band had become a blue dragon that was biting its own tail.

"W-w-Wendy is this-"Natsu sputtered out as he started to see it more clearly.

Wendy finally let go of Natsu's hand, surprisingly there were no puncture marks nor blood on Wendy's fangs. She turned to the side with a deep blush "Y-y-yeah." She mumbled as she started to play with her fingers. "I-I don't know what came over me!" she squealed as she put he hands on her face.

"Wendy is this your mark!?" Natsu said as he was slowly started to freak the fuck out.

"YES!" Wendy yelled as she turned around and looked to Natsu who was trying to understand what just happened.

"B-b-but you aren't old enough for mating season!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Wendy said as her eyes started to water. "You don't have to mark me back, Gradeeny taught me how to break the barrier if I found someone that I knew would work. Then when I saw Chelia's mark on your arm I-I-I don't know what came over me! IM SORRY!" She yelled as tears were starting to collect in her eyes.

"Wendy…" Natsu said as he looked at the mark on his arm, his hair shadowing his eyes "this is…" he grabbed Wendy's shoulders "SO BADASS! How did you break through the barrier?! I never knew you could do that?" Natsu said with a grin, more impressed with the fact she was strong enough to basically make her senses mature then with the reality that she was still only twelve… "But um you're kinda young Wendy and um… I only have one mark, and I can't really give it too you right now." He finished awkwardly.

"Well um when you give the mark I will mature to my prime, so I won't be a little kid anymore." Wendy said with a blush "I'll um grow….. I hope." She finished in a whisper as she patted her chest. "And you have more than one mark Natsu." She looked up with a smile.

"What?" Natsu tilted his head "Igneel said everyone only gets one though?"

"Yeah but since you beat every other dragon slayer you're the alpha so you get as many marks as you want." Wendy smiled "but will you still not mark me…?" she asked with a down cast look, she had basically just given her soul out to her crush on a small fit of jealousy of her friend. She could understand that Natsu might not have the same feeling towards here, and she knew that her age would play a huge factor. But after she gets the mark she should mature to around twenty! Then everything would be fine and he wouldn't be made fun of for liking little girls, not that anyone would make fun of him anyways.

"Well Wendy." He started as he sat back and scratched the back of his head. Wendy's heart dropped at his actions… maybe she got too close in the past as now he only saw her as a little sister, maybe he couldn't see her as a girl. "You see Chelia gave me this blessing thing-"he continued only making Wendy's heart fall farther at the fact that her friend was chosen over her. "And because of it my dragon powers are kinda turned off right now so I can't mark anyone." Natsu finished "But after it wears off I don't mind, I'll take care of you and my other mate." Natsu finished with a grin.

Wendy looked up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes as she heard him finish. "Oh-"

"**NATSU!" **came a roar from behind Wendy as a red blur suddenly rushed passed her and form tackled Natsu straight into a pillar of the guild. A metallic click was heard moments after.

Natsu coughed as he was just shoved through a solid wood pillar. He looked up at the weight on top of him before his face paled "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-"

"Yes Natsu it's me." Erza smiled as she bent down and placed a quick kiss on the man's lips. "Now you will teleport us to my room or I will destroy you." She glared at the pink haired mage who gulped in fear as he tried to lift his hand to push Erza off, only to feel a metallic band around it. He looked down and saw where Erza had handcuffed them together. "Natsu." Erza growled as she shoved her knee into Natsu's gut "We aren't teleporting."

Needless to say Natsu and Erza found themselves in Erza's humble abode laying on her comfy bed in the next moment.

"Alright Natsu I will say this just once, so listen up." Erza growled as she got situated while straddling Natsu before grabbing the collar of his vest and lifting his head up. Natsu gulped before nodding that he understood the situation. "From today on we will always be together. I'll be your mate of whatever then when I get stronger and my body changes I'm going to kick Mira's ass for payback after all these ye-"cough "I mean and we will l-love each other forever and you will buy me cake daily. Got it?" she said as her face started to turn pink as her glare died down. However as she looked down her glare completely fell as she saw the blood flow form Natsu's face, his eyes shaking with fear. Erza's looked in shock at the man beneath her as she suddenly realized the words she just said.

"I-I-I mean if you would have me! An-an-and I can do stuff for you! I can fight alongside you, help clean and cook, you don't have to get me cake every day if it's inconvenient!" she said quickly now worried that she was might be actually scaring away the man beneath her. Yes she wanted this to happen, she already discovered her feeling for the pink haired man. He was always there when she needed him, he would always pull through when the world looked like it was about to end. He was the one who had saved her from her past. And yet now here he was, looking up at her with a face she never wanted to see him have, especially not towards her. She let go of as she suddenly realized what she had been doing. "N-Natsu… I'm sorry I- I just..." she swallowed some spit that was collecting in her throat. She was about to press Natsu into doing something that he clearly was hesitant towards. What if he wasn't happy with how this turned out? Erza then remembered what Natsu had told her earlier about mating for life.

She froze.

What was she doing? For just a selfish reason she was going to take away Natsu's one chance of happiness in order to please herself? If Natsu didn't want this also then he would spend his entire life in regret, and every time he would see her that regret would be brought back to the surface in another wave of pain. If Natsu didn't want this and Erza went through with it she could move one, but Natsu couldn't.

The thought of possibly ruining Natsu life stung at her heart. Natsu had done so much for her, he saved her countless times. The laughs they shared, the past they shared as kids. Everything she and Natsu had experienced together was in jeopardy. They had been together since he joined, they were friends. Her heart stung once again. '_What am I doing?'_ she asked herself. As she felt a warm touch on her cheek pull her back to reality.

"Erza?" a soft voice called "Why are you crying? You know I hate when you cry." The voice said again as Erza sniffed before she felt someone wipe a tear from her face. She quickly reached up and wiped the water from the eyes only to see Natsu sitting up looking at her, instead of fear there was only concern.

"N-Natsu I'm sorry." Erza breathed out as a new wave of tears threatened to fall.

"Erza it's okay." Natsu said trying to calm the woman down. He didn't understand what the fuck just happened. One second he was pretty sure he was about to be raped and now here he is trying to comfort he would be rapist. It's been a rough day.

"No it's not Natsu." Erza sniffed as she tried to clean her face again but her hand snapped as the handcuffs became taunt. She looked down in horror at the reminder of what she was about to do. She quickly returned them to her pocket dimension before crawling off Natsu and turning away from him on her bed. "You can go, I won't follow you or anything anymore." She said plainly.

"Uh….." Natsu said looking around trying to, once again, understand what the fuck was going on. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong, Erza." He said before moving across the bed to the red haired women only to find her crying once again. '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH WOMEN! FIRST THEY TRY TO RAPE YOU THEN THEY CRY! NO WONDER NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK THEY ARE THINKING!' _Natsu scream internally before putting and arm around Erza's shoulder and pulling her into a hug "Shhh everything is alright Erza."

"No it's not." Erza said as she weakly fought against Natsu's hold, part of her wishing to stay but another feeling guilty considering what she just did. "I-I-what I did… I'm sorry, please don't hate me." She said into his chest as she stopped fighting and laid into the dragon slayer, his warmth providing her with a sense of protection and comfort. She hatted herself for what she was doing, she was supposed to be a strong woman, a role model to her friends. Yet she put that all in jeopardy. The old feelings of when she lost her friends after being exiled from the tower of heaven resurfaced as she feared that her actions now would cause her to lose another friend. Except this time she would lose the closest one to her because of her own selfish desires, not because of some possessed spirit or some evil slavers.

"I don't hate you." Natsu said quietly "I mean yeah you scared the shit out of me since you were about to rape me but no hard feelings." Natsu said trying, and failing, at making the woman feel better. Erza gripped his vest harder as she heard him bluntly state what had happened out loud. "But you're my Erza. I never want to see you cry, just like the day I pulled you out of that stupid tower." Natsu smirked hoping that he was saying the right words. "And there is nothing you could do that would destroy what we have been through since I joined Fairy Tail, no matter how stupid it is." He grinned down.

Erza pulled herself form his chest and looked up at his toothy grin before she started to shake once more as a stray giggle came out "You're such an idiot Natsu." She said smiling up to the man.

"HEY!" Natsu barked offended "I'm here trying to comfort my rapist! Give me some slack!" he narrowed his eyes "You hang out with Kagura too much, she tried to rape me too." Natsu sighed. "Actually it seems to be a trend recently."

"Well in that case Natsu." Erza straightened up, deciding to ignore the last comment, as she regained her composure and reverted back to normal Erza. "Since we are already here." She blushed "I will give you the option to give consent" She said locking eyes with Natsu.

Natsu looked at her concerned "So I either accept or you rape me and it happens anyways?" he asked.

Erza shook her head "I am giving you the choice to give consent whether this is rape or not completely depends on you." Erza said with a smirk as found this loop hole in the 'logic'.

"Uhh-"Natsu sighed realizing that they were back to square one "Erza I can't." he began while lifting his tattooed arm "Chelia kinda sealed my dragon side so I can't claim you as a mate. So um-"he looked up from his arm to see the seething look of Erza which stopped his words in his mouth.

"You mean you were already with another woman." Erza growled before she gripped Natsu collar making him give a yelp in surprise. "A YOUNG GIRL AT THAT!"

"E-E-Erza! I-I- wha-"Natsu stuttered out as he saw Erza raise a hand to smite this unfaithful piece of slime in her grasp.

"I TRUSTED YOU, YOU ANIMAL!" Erza shouted before giving him that the bitch slap to end all bitch slaps. The pop was heard from miles away, some claimed that it was the big bang happening in a distance universe, others thought it was some sort of unknown military and magical bomb to end all bombs. The people of Magnolia had to take a moment to regain their bearings as their ears were ringing, as the other were attempting to stop their ears from bleeding. When asked about it later the townspeople simply shrugged and figured it had something to do with the local and insane guild and decided that this is just how life is going to be from now on.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes after the bitch slap of the century.

"Ugh." He groaned as he sat up and looked around. Instead of Erza's room he found himself in a completely different place. It was a dark room, pitch black everywhere, yet for some reason he was able to see himself clearly even though there was no light source present. "What the hell happened?" Natsu asked himself as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Holy shit…." Came a breathless voice from behind him.

As Natsu turned he was greeted with one of the weirdest sights he had ever encountered. There in front of him was a large red leather couch. On the right side was a mirror image of himself, except this version had a pair of what looked like dragon wings, and his feet looked like claws instead of hands. On his head there was also a pair of horns. Yet he was still wearing the same zipped up one sleeved shirt that Natsu was and seemed to be relaxing quite comfortably with his legs stretched out in front of him on the couch. A bucket of popcorn rested in his lap, his hand pause mid-air as he looked to Natsu. On the left side of couch was what really freaked him out though.

There sitting crossed legged was female Natsu, he hair in a lazy pony tail as she held a bucket of ice cream in between her crossed legs. She was wearing and extremely attractive hobo look consisting of a pair of sweatpants and sweat shirt that were roughly four times too big for her. A spoon full of said ice-cream was currently in her mouth as she looked at Natsu in shock. She slowly pulled out the now clean spoon before opening her mouth to speak.

"HOLY SHIT HE JUST GOT BITCH SLAPPED INTO HIS SUBCONSCIOUS!" she yelled while pointing her spoon at Natsu. She turned to the dragonfied Natsu "I told you it not to fuck around with women, Ig." She said narrowing her eyes and pointing the spoon at him.

The dragonfied Natsu apparently named 'Ig' looked to the female Natsu "I never said you should!" he said in defense.

"Um." Natsu spoke up but was ignored.

"Sure you didn't." the women rolled her eyes "No instead you always fight and what not. Well listen here you damned lizard, I'm in here with you and I know those perverted things you say to get my little Natsu into trouble!"

"ME?!" Ig said offended "what about you!? You aren't any better than me! I try to get Natsu a girl but all you do is watch him when he takes a shower you pervert!"

"Hey uh guys." Natsu said trying to get their attention.

The woman blushed "W-w-what!? How did you know- I mean I Never!" the woman yelled as she smack Ig with the spoon. "You have no reason to talk about Natsu's happiness you caused him so much trouble as it is!" she snapped shutting the man up.

"YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT! How long are you gonna hold that over me END! I mean what else was I supposed to do?" Ig defended against the now named END.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHAS GOING ON!" Natsu yelled getting making the argument between the two… hims? To stop. "Now where am I?" Natsu asked.

"Well Natsu." END smirked "You're currently passed out on your knight's bed." She pointed behind Natsu.

Natsu raised a brow in confusion before turning around and seeing a HUGE flat screen TV that was currently showing him passed out what seemed to be Erza's bed as said woman was shaking him and slapping him to try to wake him up. He sweat dropped at his friends tactics. And also was curious as to how he didn't notice the TV before…

"Oh…." He said before looking back "So how am I here then?"

"Well honey, you got hit pretty hard so now your mind is in your subconscious, By the way I'm END." She pointed to herself "And this pitiful excuse for a lizard is Ig-"

"Ig, um Ig just Ig." The man said quickly cutting END off.

"Ig?" Natsu thought for a second "Sounds kinda like my Dad's name." he smiled causing Ig too started to sweat and give a nervous chuckle while END just giggled.

"Y-y-yeah." Ig said shakenly "I'm your dragon side so um I guess that makes sense that I'm named after your Dad." He reasoned.

"Yeah that makes sense." Natsu nodded before turning back to the screen. "I mean you kinda smell like him but you can't be him."

Ig let out a sigh of relief as he heard Natsu say this.

"I mean Igneel wouldn't be that big of an ass as to hide in my body for all these years while watching me suffer countless time." Natsu said not noticing the arrow the flew behind him and pierce Ig "And I'd be really disappointed in him if he played a trick on me like that, especially with how much I suffered." Another arrow pierced Ig "And he for sure wouldn't do something that stupid in the first place." The third arrow hit Ig as he passed out on the couch, END quickly slapped a sign on him that read 'K.O.'

"Well Natsu it seems you're time here is coming to a close, the amount of head trauma that your knight is casing your body seems to be bringing you back to consciousness for some reason." END stated as she looked to the screen. Erza was currently straddling Natsu's body and was slapping Natsu's face back and forth repeatedly.

Natsu sweat dropped again as he watched his body get abused by his friend and almost rapist. "Only Erza could do that." He sighed.

"So you going to mark her?" END asked as she stood and walked to Natsu.

Natsu turned "Well she is my friend and I trust her. She won't do anything to purposely hurt m-"his voice halted as he laid eyes on END. Due to the fact that her cloths were so large they were barely hanging on to her body. Her sweatpants were nearly to the point of falling off as the clung to her right hip but were falling down on the left side to mid-thigh, showing Natsu the thin line of some crimson lace that he guessed the woman was wearing underneath. Her sweat shirt was also nearly falling off as the head hole was around her shoulder reveling the crimson straps of the woman's bra, the neck line was deep enough that it revealed plenty of cleavage as well as a portion of the rest of the woman's bra.

"Oh" END purred as she saw Natsu scan her body "Aren't you a curious little dragon." She cooed as she moved closer to the frozen mage. She wrapped her arms around the man's waist and pressed against him.

"H-h-hey!" Natsu stuttered out. "T-th-this is weird, aren't you me?" he tried at figure out.

END simply giggled "Well what's the problem with having a little fun if that the case? I mean it's just a little fun with yourself, I've watched you do it before you know." She winked causing the blood in Natsu's face to drain as he remembered he little alone time in the shower the other day "And to be honest I'm not a part of yo-"

"END NO MORE!" Ig roared from behind the two causing END to pout.

"But Ig! You promised! He was the deal remember!" she pouted.

"Yes but now is not the time!" Ig reasoned before getting up and walking to Natsu as END puffed and let go. As she did Natsu started to glitch slightly, his body becoming hazy. "Alright you're about to go back Natsu, before you go I'm going to give you a choice though." He directed his attention towards the screen where Erza was currently holding Natsu's body in one arm and hitting him in the face with what seemed to be a paddle with a completely indifferent expression "If you want the fine, amazing Badass women, who will never leave you, never hurt you on purpose, is a badass, will nurse you when sick, is a badass, is sexy as hell, is a sexy badass, and has an unlimited amount of role-plays that are possible with her reequip magic." He grabbed Natsu's shoulders "I will break the seal that the god slayer put on your magic." He gripped Natsu's shoulder hard "Igneel would really be happy if you did this." He stressed looking into the boy's eyes with fire.

"U-u-uh if you think Igneel would want it I-"Natsu started to say.

"GREAT GOOD CHOICE!" Ig shouted before slapping some magic on Natsu's wrist which caused Natsu to yell in surprise as she felt the tattoo Chelia gave him sting for a second before fading back to how it was. "You're goo to go, make me proud boy." Ig said quickly before starting to push Natsu away "Have fun com visit us again. "He said as Natsu started to fade.

"W-w-wait!" he yelled but to no avail.

"Bye bye Natsu!" END smiled as she waved "I'll see you soon!" she blew a kiss.

Natsu saw and since his dragon side was now released he suddenly felt the familiar tug as the dragon side started to take over. But before he could do anything he faded away leaving the two alone in the pitch black room, the TV still showing Natsu's body being beaten by his soon to be mate.

"You're really a shitty parent Igneel." END sighed as she made her way back to the couch.

Ig let out a sigh "I know." He said plainly before following the women.

"You could have at least told him it was you ya know?" she said as she put the ice cream between her legs once more, turning the volume up on the TV. "Don't forget though, you promise me him, and that's the only reason I'm here." She said as Igneel stayed quite. "Well I feel like this is going to be intense so you need to leave, I might be a bit antsy by seeing my future husband in action." She smirked before giving Igneel a glare which made said man shiver before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as he went to some other location in the subconscious.

She let out a sigh before looking at the screen. "Natsu should be getting back anytime now." She hummed as she watched. She bit her lip as she moved her hips slightly. "I have to say… after being able to touch him for the first time today I'm actually kinda jealous of you Scarlett." She said to herself before smirking up at the screen, getting ready for the scene to come.

As she was getting situated Natsu's eye shot open as he quickly caught Erza's hand.

"About time you-"the red head stopped as she saw the Natsu's eyes lock with her own, she noticed the them turning into slits as she remembered what happened last time they became like this. Her lips curled into a smirk "Oh my, I think I like where this is going." As the last sounds escaped her lips she suddenly found herself slammed onto the bed as Natsu hovered over her. They locked eyes.

"I hope you're ready." Natsu growl as he pinned Erza's hands above her head causing the women to squirm in an attempt to escape.

Erza looked up to the man above her, the predator like eyes overpowering her own. And for the first time Erza thought '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

_/_

_**And I'm tired of writing for now, I'll try to make another 10,000 word chapter for next time, but with more words take more time. **_

_**And who knows maybe Natsu will finally get laid without an interruption for once in his life!**_

_**PM me or review if you have any questions, I'll answer all that won't be answered in later chapters. Also leaving a review just because you're an awesome person is accepted. **_

_**Anyways till next time on Natsu's Potion Pandemonium! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well it's been a while since I posted. While this isn't aa complete chapter I thought that id give you something to read then I complete the other half of it later. **

/

Erza looked up to Natsu, his dominating aura causing her face to flush. Her hands were pinned above her head still as the dragon slayer hovered over her making her squirm as she was not used to being restricted.

"N-natsu" Ezra cursed herself at her inability to speak clearly while she tried to keep her eyes narrowed at the man. "Unhand me we need to tal- "

Her words were cut off as her lips were covered with Natsu's own. However, unlike the kiss they had shared when Natsu was under the effects of the obedience potion this kiss was not soft and gentle. Instead it was rough and powerful, pushing her into the bed as Natsu put some of his weight down onto the woman. Erza let out a throaty moan into his mouth as she gasped at the forced he used, thus giving the dragon slayer open access to invade into her mouth.

Natsu then quickly transferred from her mouth to her neck, pressing her head up with his own as he nuzzled into her.

"C'mon Erza, is the great Titania getting cold feet?" he said as he traced some kisses along her neck making the woman squirm more under him.

"N- UHHH-natsu." Erza growled not appreciating his small jab. "I don't want to hear this from the MHmmmm from the man that is involved with an underage woman." Erza bit her lip as Natsu nuzzled his face into the other side of her neck.

"She marked me, I haven't marked her." He spoke as he pulled away from her neck only to press his forehead onto hers. Natsu starched her pinned hands farther above her head causing the woman to arch into him. "Take off your armor."

A shiver went down Erza spine, she looked up at Natsu in surprise. Natsu, HER NATSU, the kid she pushed around so much was now ordering her around while driving her crazy underneath him. Her previous anger at him for being involved with Cheila still was fresh on her mind and she had no interest in forgiving him, yet she was starting to understand that it might've been a misunderstanding. Her look turned from narrowed and holding on to seductive as she smirked at Natsu as he hovered over her. "What do you want?" she whispered as she leaned up and licked along his jawbone, then kissing where she did. "I bought some outfits for a special occasion if you want to test one out." She whispered as she laid back onto the bed.

Natsu couldn't help but grin as he looked down at the her, part of his mind reeling at the fact that Ig was right and she was definitely able to create any roleplay and partly glad that by making Erza his mate he definitely wouldn't have a boring sex life.

"I'll have to see you in all of them then." He smirked and could barely suppress the laugh as he saw Erza's eyes light up clearly happy at the idea of being able to use her outfits to fulfill a few of her perverted desires. "Maybe even have some fun in some of your…" Natsu's free hand traveled along her leg and up her skirt, lightly gliding along the seam of her underwear along her bottom "more appealing armors." He smirked again as he felt Erza reequip off her panties from under his hand. "But for now I can't keep the image of you in what you were wearing when I woke up in your bed the other day." He leaned back in order to get a better view of all of the woman beneath her. "Change into it." He ordered.

Erza bit her lip and glared at Natsu agitated by the fact that she was being ordered around by Natsu, yet more agitated that she was enjoying it this much. She was also quite depressed that he only wanted her in her underwear, she bought that nurses outfit for more the wrapping wounds after all. Light covered her before it faded into the white lace and see through red fabric covered the marginal part of her body.

Natsu looked down at the red headed angel before him. Her hair was splayed out around her like a halo. His heart skipped a beat as his mind paused. His eyes reverting back to normal as he gazed upon her, his childhood friend slaying beneath him. Erza looked up slightly shocked to see that his eyes changed back to normal.

"Nat- "

Her words were halted however as she felt his hand disappeared from her wrist and was now cupping her cheek, his thumb running along her skin.

"So beautiful." Natsu whispered causing the redhead beneath him to blush a crimson red at the man's sudden transformation from lust driven sex idol to romantic Romeo.

"S-s-shut up." She squeaked out weakly and turned her face slightly away from the man her heart pounding in more embarrassment then when she was just thinking of such lewd thoughts only moments ago.

"Erza." Natsu spoke causing Erza to look up at him. Then once again she was shocked as she was given yet another kiss that she had never experienced before. It lasted only a few seconds before he pulled back. "I lov- "

_**CRACK**_

Erza only could look with wide eyes as she saw the wooden two by four break over the back of Natsu's head causing him to collapse onto her, his face landing in her bust. She slowly turned her head only to see the three faces that she least expected to ever see in this predicament.

"**WHAT THE HELL IN GOING ON HERE MASTER!" ** Erza screamed as she stood up and reequipped into her purgatory armor, Natsu's body only fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. "**YOU COCK BLOCKING SON OF A BITCH!"** However, before she got far she suddenly felt soothing stab into her neck, she reached up before pulling out a dart. She looked from the dart in her hand to the two figures behind Makarov. "**You both better start running before I- "she** didn't even get to finish her threat before she was passed out on the floor.

"M-M-Master are you sure about this." Macao and Wabaka both said as they hugged each other, the dart gun forgotten at their feet. "S-s-she's gonna be pissed." They gulped.

"I know." Makarov spoke as he kneeled between the two. "But I have already put our plan into motion" he spoke ominously. "the letters have been sent."

Meanwhile across the world certain letters were being received.

/In the Capital

"My lord there seems to be a letter in the mail addressed to you" Arcadious spoke as he bowed before the king.

"Hmm?" The king spoke as he sat on his throne going through several stacks of papers dealing with peasants complaining about peasant's things. The same ole 'we don't have any food', 'we can't pay taxes', and the aged old 'why are we a monarchy instead of a democracy?'. Just a bunch or rubbish that peasant people complained about instead of working.

"It seems to be from Fairy tail sir." Arcadios bowed once more a presented the letter to the king.

"From Fairy tail?" the king's attentions spiked as he quickly put away the rest of the peasant letters into the fire place. He grabbed the letter and his diamond encrusted gold plated letter opener and sliced it open.

Dear king Fiore

We of fairy tail know that we have caused you great distress in the past and now seek to inform you of a way that we can insure safety to one that you care most about.

The one we speak of is your daughter

To fully explain lets us start from the beginning so that you may completely understand that this is not a tasteless joke but it's actually a viable and 100% reliable method.

To start off I would like to ask if you by any chance remember a young man of my guild that goes by the name of Natsu? He is the fire dragon slayer of our guild and happens to be the one the saved the entire kingdom and quite possibly the world during the grand magic games.

I Don't know how much you truly know about dragons and their slayers my king but I will tell you this, dragon slayers take on the living habits of their parents. And one very interesting part of dragon biology is that they seek out mates, marriage partners if you will.

Now you might feel slightly confused why I bring this point up but please bear with me through the rest of this letter.

Dragons mate for life.

And not only that, but when a dragon slayer mates with a normal woman that woman becomes exponentially stronger and will take up certain attributes of said dragon slayer. Another part of dragon mating is that once mated the male will always ensure the safety of his partner.

To his last breath if need be.

So if say by some, unforeseen circumstances that the princess and our young Natsu were to become attached on more than just a level of friendship. The princess would be one of the strongest queens to ever rule over the kingdom, not to mention she would obtain a natural resistance to fire, poison, and blades. She would also have the hero of fiore, the man who saved your kingdom at her side to help shield her from whatever evil would try to reach her.

This is purely hypothetical of course.

I simply wanted to write to inform you beforehand of my apology, you see natsu seems to have entered into his mating season and has caused quite a large amount of trouble over the past few days.

If only there was a person that could steal his heart and by the natural process… ensure eternal safety.

Natsu will be held at out guild for as long as possible,

I have faith you will make all the correct choices for out kingdom and the next queen, my king.

Sincerely

Master of the fairy tail guild Makarov d.

Silence covered the kings court as he finished reading the letter out loud while Arcadios could only look in shock with his mouth gapping.

"Arcadios." The king spoke in a low tone.

"Y-yes my lord!" Arcadios spoke ready for whatever order is was to give. He would not have doubted it if the king order for the guild to be disbanded after such a brash and blatant letter to the king. It was as if Makarov was nearly demanding the king to give away the princess to that fool of a wizard, Natsu.

The king turned the letter so that Arcadios could see it. "I want you to go to the fairy tail guild Arcadios." The king spoke sternly.

Arcadios nodded briskly as his hand tightened around his sword. "I will make sure to puni- "

"And find whoever it is that wrote this letter "the king continued as he looked back at the letter cutting off Arcadios' speech "it's truly amazing penmanship." The king continued not noticing his knights jaw drop. "Oh and I guess I better go tell Hisui about this." He mumbled more of to himself.

"B-b-but my lord! Are you actually considering having the princess marry that buffoon?" Arcadios said shocked, after all he had been with the princess for many years now and considered her as…. Well as his princess and didn't think that there was a man out there that deserved her.

"If it was anyone else I would have my suspensions but that boy Natsu did save the kingdom and while he was quite the character he seemed to be a man with a strong moral compass." The king spoke "and well Hisui has um…. How should I put this…?"

/Meanwhile is the princesses room

"Mmmmmmm Natsu." The princess sighed as she snuggled into her chibi Natsu plushy that she saw for sale in the market when she last sneaked out of the castle. She had to be careful however when she did this. Her father completely approved of her feeling towards the dragon slayer due to his contribution in saving both him and his daughter, but Arcadios was another story….

The princess hummed once again as she rubbed her cheek against the plushy, she had an entire box of natsu-themed memorabilia that she had purchased but had to keep out of sight of the knight, sometimes she could swear that the man was more of an overprotective father then her overprotective father was already. She sighed once again as she thought of how the knight would react to how she was now. He wouldn't approve of the natsu plushy clutched in her grasp, nor of the black and red lace underwear that she was currently sporting that had a flame design over the majority of the material. She still blushed every time she looked at herself in the mirror when she wore them to bed. After all she had seen the fire dragon slayer actually eat fire and when she wore it she would always imagine the slayer ea-

Hisui buried her burning face into her pillow as her mind started to stray off onto a very none-proper thought path. She took several deep breaths in order to calm her rampaging heart and burning face. After a few moments she looked down at the plushy, a sad smile crossing her face. She knew that her father was alright with her having this crush because he thought that it would help her find better men in the future since she had someone to compare them too. But she could silently hear her heart breaking every time she looked at the small idol that reminded her of her savior, it could never happen. She was a princess and he was a dragon. The only way they could be together is if he came and stole her off to a lonely tower where they could make hot steamy love for da-

Hisui once again buried her face into the pillow as she tried to push away the thoughts once again.

*knock knock* "Hisui? I'm coming in there's something I need to discuss with you." She could hear the voice of Arcadios from the other side of the door.

"huh? Wa- "she didn't have time to finish her sentence as she saw the door already starting to open she did the only things she could do. Which was shove the natsu plushy between her legs and tried to cover herself with as much of the blanket as she could find. "DON'T JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM!" she screeched as Arcadios simply walked up to her bed before sitting at a chair near her desk.

"My apologies my princess." Arcadios bowed slightly "But there is an urgent matter that I need tell you about." The knight said with his head down shadowing his eyes.

Hisui was slightly shocked by the way he was acting as she has never seen him act in such a way. "Is there something wrong Arcadios?" Hisui asked a little disturbed by how this was playing out.

"Princess…. I believe that your father has been put under a spell." Arcadios spoke bluntly as he looked into Hisui's eyes. The princess could only look back at him with a puzzled expression, after all she was a wizard and she nor any of the other highly trained mages would've have definitely known if her father was bewitched.

"What on earthland would make you say that?" Hisui said, her cheeks a light pink as she tried her best to hide her body from the view of the knight.

"Well princess..." Arcadios paused as he took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to say. "It seems as though the king is going to marry you off soon." He finally spoke with a straight face.

Hisui could only gawk at the man as her mind ran a thousand miles an hour. '_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIED! I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO NATSU! IF IM NOT THAN ID HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO SNEAK HIM INTO THE HOUSE AND FORCE HIIM UNDER THE SHEETS SO THAT WE WON'T GET CA- '_the princesses face exploded in crimson once again as she tried to calm herself. Arcadios look on as if his own heart was breaking.

"I'm so sorry my princess I tried to stop your father but he plans to marry you to a buffoon!" the knights said as he held his head in shame.

Meanwhile Hisui finally was able to reel in her maiden heart as her face returned to most of its normal color. "Who is it?" she asked quietly. '_I need to know how hard it will be to pull off this affai- STOP THAT!' _she screamed at herself internally as her mind once again made its way into the gutter.

"I'm sorry my princess but…." He gulped "the man you seemed to be planned to be wed too is none other than that idiot form Fairy Tail. Natsu the fire dragon slayer." He finished dejectedly.

'_hmmmm well being married to that dense blockhead would make it extremely easy to sneak in Natsu so that we could have the nig- '_

"NATSU!" Hisui yelled as she looked to Arcadios. "IM GETTING MARRIED TO NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

Arcadios could only hold his face in his hands "Yes… I'm so sorr- "

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Hisui shouted as she stood "I WONT HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO SNEAK HIM INTO THE BEDROOM THEN!" she turned to Arcadios and grabbed his shoulders "thank you so much for telling me this. We need to leave to meet my future husband as soon as possible." She said with eyes that were threatening overflow with tears of joy. However, Arcadios was more shocked as he was given a full view of what exactly the princess was wearing…. along with the natsu plushy that was currently being squeezed between her thighs….

/At an abandoned castle is a deserted part of fiore

"OI MEREDY!" Jellal called as he walked into the lair of crime sorcerer. He really wished that Meredy would call it their base but since coming back from the grand magic games and the absence of Ultear he decided that he would use the new name in order to try to cheer the girl up. "YOU GOT A LETTER!"

The sound of thundering steps echoed as he started to set his pack down and relieve his arms of the soaked coat that covered his shoulder. The rain continuing to pour and crash upon the roof.

"A LETTER!" the pink haired girl nearly squealed "ITS IT FROM UL!" she shouted in excitement as she reached the man.

Jellal only gave her a small shake of the head as he handed the parchment over and saw her face drop "But it's from Fairy Tail so it's bound to be something good." He grinned trying to encourage the woman.

"OH! Maybe its form Juvia." Meredy thought aloud, slightly curious as to why exactly she would suddenly get a letter, maybe Juvia suddenly made a break through with Gray! Meredy couldn't help but give a sad smile as she thought of her friend. It must've been nice, being near the person you adored.

"Thanks I'll go read it right away." Meredy snatched the letter from his grasped and raced away, leaving a smiling Jellel in her wake.

Approximately ten minutes later however Meredy was looking at the letter in front of her with a slack jaw as she re read it over again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She yelled as she read it once more out loud to make sure.

Dear Maryily (or however you spell it)

We just wanted to let you know its Natsu's dragon matting season so he's looking for a new squeeze, if you know what I mean. And since you also have pink hair we thought that you two would work great together and what not.

So yeah come to Fairy Tail. He's here and thinks your cute.

Um… he apparently gives who ever his mate is endless love and a perfect bod so yeah. You should come down here and try to get him and stuff. Oh and he can cook, I think? But yeah you get the message so we'll see you soon!

Sincerely

Wakaba.

Meredy looked at the letter once again. "WHO THE HELL IS MARYILY!" she yelled as she crushed the paper "AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS WAKABA BASTARD!"

A knock on the door interrupted her rant as the voice of Jellel come through. "Um Meredy is everything alright?" the blue haired ex-con barely moved away however as the door was suddenly busted open and a seething pinkette exited with a loaded pack and with the aura of going on a warpath.

"I'm going to fairy tail for a few days. I'll be back when this bastard is dead." She seethed through clenched teeth as Jellal could only nod as at women promptly stole his jacket and departed into the rain. The letter still clutched in her fist. Jellal could only send a small prayer to whatever poor soul she was going to go see and he hoped that she wasn't going to give some Fairy Tail mages another reason to be pissed at him. However, his eyes widened as she heard her say some last words before the door to the outside closed.

"_Who does this bastard think he is calling me cute" _and with that the door closed, a pink tint dusting her face.

/Mermaid heel

Milliana and Kagura sat at a table both glaring into each other's eyes, the opened letter laid out before them.

"We kill the idiots who wrote this then take Natsu for ourselves." Kagura said in a determined tone.

"Naturally." Milliana nodded.

And with that the two threw the letters into the fire as the left the guild, the murderous aura around them ensured that no one got in their way.

/A certain dark guild

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE? AND WHO THE HELL IS NATSU?" Two women yelled out as the read the messages. "AND HOW THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW WHERE OUR GUILD IS!"

"Mary, Briar calm down." Said a rather distressed old man dressed in a preset outfit. The two women in question however only ignored their guild master as they walked to the door. "HEY YOU Can't LEAVE THE GUILD! AVATAR IS ALMOST COMPLETE, THE PURGE WILL BEGIN SOO- "however the door slammed shut behind the two leaving the old man with his hand outstretched and the sound of silence around him.

/at a distant church

"Oh well he was kinda cute."

"MARY!" little Coco yelled as she watched her superior read the letter basically asking her to leave the church and go have a relationship with a man they only knew for a few days, and had fought for those few days if she might add.

"What?" Mary shrugged innocently "He saved our ass and I still need to pay him back for saying I was a cross dresser." She said as she threw he conveniently packed bag over her shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with the noises I heard from your room for the past month does it." Coco narrowed her eyes.

Mary tensed before spinning to face the young girl. "A WOMAN HAS NEEDS COCO!" she yelled as her face turned red. Then without another word she bolted out of the front door as Coco simply shook her head.

/in a far off country

"So…" Zeref said as he read the poorly drown letter. Before him. He had to turn the letter five times to read it all since whoever wrote it ran out of room and started to write in the margins around it. "Natsu it in mating season and I need to send my strongest female mages." He turned the paper upside-down "And I need to make sure they are the 'hottest of the hot' as this letter says." He raised his eyebrow before letting out a sigh.

"Irene take your two girls with you along with Brandish and Dimaria." Zeref finally spoke causing several of the 12 to drop their silverware in shock.

"S-sir are you sure?"

Zeref let out another sigh before looking up. "Yeah your job is to seduce my brother so that he might become strong enough to do what I need him to do." He said with an almost bored tone. This caused both Brandish and Dimaria to chock slightly on their food at the word 'seduce' and 'brother'.

"B-b-but si" Brandish stuttered blushing.

"Shush Brandish." Irene said with a smirk "or do you not think that you could seduce one little dragon slayer." She challenged.

Brandish turned to her with a glare. "I'd be able to have him groveling at my feet before some old hag like you could even get the boy to blush!" she shot back. The sound of Irene's breaking glass echoed through the hall but before she could retort Zeref stepped in.

"enough! Now go!" he sighed once again in annoyance.

"y-yes my lord." Dimaria stuttered as she left with the two women behind her glaring at each other

/

You get the point, lots of letters to a lot of people.

/

/Fairy tail guild.

"I don't know if I can ever write again." Wakaba moaned as he heled his sore hand.

"Me either." Macao agreed as he held his own in a vat of ice.

"Stop complaining you two, we have written it. The will come." Makarov said as he stared to the front doors of the guild. Both Wakaba and Macao made silent remarks about him being a lazy ass and only writing one letter while they had to someone come up with the mountain of other letters that needed to be sent. The knocked out Natsu simply laying on top of the counter. Surprisingly enough the guild currently only held the male members as well as a large portion of the male population of Magnolia, that and a few other guild masters that Makarov himself informed of the situation.

"50,000! On Milliana!"

"40,000 on the princess!"

"That's bullshit there no way the king would allow that!" came a retort as a bottle was thrown thus beginning the largest guild brawl in fairy tail history.

Thankfully Makarov had the insight to clear out the furniture so that the most minimal damage cost would be possible. He sent another silent prayer to whatever god there was that all the women in the guild were currently absent and searching for the pink headed brat not realizing that Erza had caught him and teleported them to her room.

His eyes turned to gold though when he started to see the mounds of money start to pile up from the bets that they were collecting, all he had to do now was wait till he found the girl with the best odds and then 'accidently' plan it so that her and Natsu would be alone then let Natsu's dragon side do its thing. He had a shit eating grin as he thought of his diabolical plan, an evil chuckle emitting from his form.

That was until of course that the doors suddenly blew off their hinges to show. Bodies of men flew across the guild, several men wound up stuck in the wall of the guild with only their legs sticking out. The others only watched in fear as the dust began to settle to reveal not only the return of the Fairy Tail woman but a horde of the wives of all the Magnolia men that were currently taking bets on who their local dragon slayer would hook up with first. Needless to say the dark aura was all that was needed to cause men to crawl past them in fear as they returned to their homes to fortify their doo- I mean to wait patiently and acknowledged what they did wrong and listen patiently to their wives.

"Master care to explain why it is that Natsu is currently laying besides you when you knew that we have been looking for him all day. I mean Kagura and Milliana already went back to their guild so why have we not been informed of this?" Mira said with a sweet smile as she maintained her demonic form. The remaining male members of the guild were silently trying to put away the billboard with the bets on it before she noticed and continued on her rampage.

"Well Mirajane…" Makarov stuttered as he started to pour with sweat "Well Erza ha- "

"MASTER! WAKABA! MACAO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND PREPARED TO BE SLAIN FOR YOUR TRECHERY!" Came the roar that was instantly recognized as a severely pissed off Erza. The wall exploding on the other side of the room revealing said scarlet mage wearing her purgatory armor only confirmed her presence.

"Erza!" Cana yelled strutting to the front of the group and getting in the redheads face "Where the hell were you this whole time!" the brunette stated jabbing a finger into the woman's breastplate.

"Well I WAS "Erza sent a glare towards the three old men huddled together in fear "with Natsu in my room about to seal the deal when I was interrupted."

"YOU HAD NATSU AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Kianna yelled as she stormed forward. However, before the women could continue their rant at each other the ever familiar ringing of the church bell and clock behind the bar cut them off.

"Oh whaaaa?" An awaken Natsu drawled out as he searched for the clock "five more minutes." He opened his eyes finally as he took in his surroundings only to see the women of fairytail huddled around him watching him, a certain brunette had her eyes set a little lower than the others. "God why do I feel like I've been hit by a 2 by 4?" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his head not noticing the hungry eyes that were boring into him.

Then it hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME!" he yelled as he jumped back and landed on his head only for an extra-large barrel to collapse on him.

"OH GOD NATSU!" came the collective gasp from the women.

"Aren't guys supposed to wake up with morning wood? Where the fuck is it?" Cana said motioning to Natsu in disappointment as the woman converged on the downed mage.

"Natsu are you okay?" Mira asked sweetly as she had the man's head in her lap, getting her a jealous glare from the other woman.

"Natsu its okay we aren't going to go crazy after you anymore, we want to let you chose one of us." Kianna said smoothly holding one of the mages hands between her bust.

"Fuck that I'm still going to chase this bastard" Cana smirked.

"CANA!" Lucy yelled at the ever inappropriate card mage.

"Um guys…." Wendy said quietly. "I don't feel a pulse…."

….

…

…

.

"OH GOD NATSU'S DEAD!" Lissanna yelled she ripped his body from the grasp of her sisters. Only to then have it ripped from her hands by Erza.

"I REVIVED YOU ONCE ILL DO IT AGAIN!" Erza roared as she began to once more beat the body of the lifeless dragon slayer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" came a familiar shout causing them all to turn back only to see Natsu standing on the bar top across from them.

"NNNNNNNNNNAAAAASSSSSSTTTTT- "Wendy yelled with tears of joy in her eyes, that is until she suddenly realized that she was going THROUGH him and promptly colliding into the wall behind the bar.

"OH MY GOD NATSU IS A GHOST!" yelled a random voice for the female crowd.

"hell yeah now he won't be able to defend what happens to his body!" Cana yelled while taking the body from Erza and starting to drag it away while the rest of the crowd only look to the ghost Natsu with dropped jaws.

"NATSU HOW DID YOU DIE BY THAT?" Erza yelled enraged that a small accident was the cause of the slayers downfall.

"I DIED?!" Natsu yelled shocked as he patted his ghostly body. "HOLY SHIT IM A GHOST! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" he yelled as he collapsed to his knees and started to cry. This in turn made the majority of the women cry as well.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Bisca sobbed as she balled her eyes with her napkin.

"Mom can we go home I think Dad is sad he's starting to drink a lot of his special juice." Asuka said as she grabbed her mom's skirt. She was promptly annoyed.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO MAKE LOVE!" Mirajane bawled as she laid her head on the table top.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossss"

"What was that?" Kianna said as she heard the noise, not too worried about Natsu because she figured it was probably only part of the potion effects.

Natsu looked to his body with tear filled eyes. "why did this- "

"OOSSSSTTTTT FRIEND!" came a shout as everyone turned only to see the first master flying through the guild and tackling Natsu off the table and to where he 'crashed' onto the ground. The usual dust cloud didn't appear making it anticlimactic.

"M-MASTER MAVIS!" the women yelled as they looked to see Mavis straddling the dragon slayer with her arms around him and her face smudged against his chest.

"Ahhhhh." Mavis sighed "it's so nice to actually feel something for a change."

A sense of sadness covered the members of fairy tail as they realized that Mavis was in fact dead. And not only that but she wasn't able to touch anything in her current form. This was probably the first time since she died that she was able to have just a taste of what being alive was-

"Oh! You're quite muscular." Mavis suddenly spoke as she sat up her hands on Natsu's abs. she looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Erza suddenly yelled as she pointed a sword to the ghost duo.

"E-erza!" Natsu yelped unintentionally grabbing Mavis and holding her close to him as a shield.

unfortunately for the dragon slayer however Mavis didn't mind the Scarlet woman's actions since she has long come to the realization that no sword or material object can hurt her. But instead of thinking of Natsu using her as a shield her mind went elsewhere.

"Oh how bold of you Natsu." She giggled as she racked her fingers along the man's chest.

"M-Mavis!" Natsu yelled pushing the girl away slightly not liking how that felt on his ghost abs.

Mavis looked at the dragon slayer confused. Didn't Natsu just pull her closer? Didn't he just grab her? He didn't do this to all the girls. She turned to the girls, especially the blushing red head and the shocked face of Mira. Then it hit her.

"ITS BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ISN'T IT!" she yelled at Natsu standing on the ground with a pout and arms crossed.

"W-what?" Natsu shouted back not knowing how every time he ever came within five feet of a woman this reaction always seemed to happen.

"W-w-well fine then!" She screamed once again before a glow covered her form. When it faded no longer was there a 13-year-old girl but a twenty-year-old version of the first master. Her blonde hair cascading down her back as her slim figure grew to Natsu's height. Her dress which covered her whole body now was much less modest. Her top looked more like a bikini that wrapped around her neck yet also contained a cut out in the middle that was in the shape of the fairy Tail symbol, leaving room for her petite cleavage to show yet also having a fashion statement. Around her waist was a hanging cloth that was split on the right side showing her leg up to her thigh. It was golden yellow and outlined in orange. Needless to say the young master from before was now replaced with a dime of a woman.

Mavis opened her arms wide so that Natsu could get a full view of her. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!"

Natsu looked at her as his jaw dropped. '_WHATS GOING ON!'_ he shouted to himself.

Mavis took this silence negatively as she spun her head back to the girl then to Natsu then to herself. "OH!" she pointed a hand in the air. "I see." The with that Natsu watched as the first master increased her bust size to a point where it was roughly the size of both Mira's and Erza's. "So how's this?" Mavis smiled as she crossed her arms under her bust and winked at Natsu.

While Natsu never believed that ghost could bleed he never thought that he would be shooting ghost blood out of his nose because of the now extremely beautiful first master before him. This of course caused Mavis to smirk as this was the look that she was hoping to get. The fact that ever other man in the guild was having a similar reaction didn't even register since the only man she could touch was the one before her. And after being 'dead' for so long she had certain 'needs' that the contact with the muscular dragon slayer had kindly reminded her of.

"Hey Natsu?" she spoke in barely more than a whisper as she once again took her spot on the dragon slayers waist. "Can you do something for me?" she asked as she ran a finger down Natsu's chest causing the guy to shiver.

"Y-yes Master?" Natsu gulped not being able to tear his eyes form hers.

"Hmmm." Mavis put a finger on her chin not liking the fact that Natsu was calling her Master now that she could touch him. Then an image of her old flame, good ole Zeffy boy, popped up. "Don't call me master okay?" she smirked as before leaning in more pushing her chest onto the dragon slayer. "Call me onee-chan." She winked.

"O-ONEE-CHAN!" Natsu nearly yelled followed by all the other members in the guild and accompanying the sound of Erza's sword hitting the ground.

"Awe." Mavis cooed before laying a head on his shoulder. "I almost was you onee-Chan after all." The she smirked and wrapped her arms around his head. "But now how about you let me teach you some new things my little Natsu."

…

…

…

"50,000 JEWELS ON MAVIS!"

**/**

**AN: I'm gonna end it there because this chapter has been needing to come out for a very long time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"um Mavis…." Natsu gulped as he looked around. "c-can you tell me why we're here again?"

"hmmm?" Mavis raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to Natsu, their faces only inches apart. "Well I just thought the guild was a little too annoying and…" She blushed slightly "I was hoping to spend some one on one time with you." Her hand lightly brushed against his chest. "Since I can actually feel and touch you."

"Yeah I can understand that." Natsu sweated "BUT WHY ARE WE FLOATING SO HIGH IN THE AIR!" Natsu yelled as he looked down once again only to see the people below him looking like ants. His arms wrapped around Mavis like a vise as they sped through the air.

"W-well." Mavis blushed as she wasn't used to her grown body yet and the fact that she currently had Natsu flush against her and thus she could feel her bust pushing back against him. "I…." her hair shaded over her face as she fought to control her blush. She had been so bold earlier but that was only because she saw that Natsu only seemed to respond to people that were blunt with him. And the only time he REALLY payed attention to girls seemed to be when they were more mature with big bust. She thought her suggestion of him calling her Onee-chan would help since everyone in the guild is like family. She had needs though. She needed to have a friend that she could touch she needed the one thing she has been missing. Contact. She wanted to feel…

"Thank you…" she finally spoke. Natsu looked up at her.

"FOR WHAT AND WHY ARE WE SO HIGH!" Natsu yelled once again gripping the woman tighter causing her to yelp and cause them to have a rapid drop in altitude.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- "

"Natsu we stopped falling…"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- oh…" Natsu gulped to see that they were now comfortably on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He jumped away from the spectral woman. "YOU KIDNAP ME THEN NEARLY KILL ME WHEn I'm already…. Dead…." Natsu started to falter at the end trying to think if you could die after you already died.

"S-sorry for taking you away from everyone…" Mavis scratched her cheek. "I just wanted to spend time with someone again." She dropped her head "It's been a really long time since I've been able to touch anyone…"

Natsu looked at the girl in skepticism. This wasn't the first time he's been kidnapped and taken to a secluded place only to have his kidnapper breakdown in front of him. "So where are we?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"T-tenrou I-island…." The woman mumbled out.

Natsu looked around him "Wow we really are here!" he shouted making Mavis jump "That's where I fought with Gildarts! Next time I'll kick his ass for sure!" Natsu yelled letting a stream of fire come out of his mouth.

Mavis smiled slightly at this as he watched they young man, the man that had so quickly and effectively made her guild as happy and cheerful as she had always wanted it to be. She straightened her back slightly as she looked to the man.

"Natsu." She spoke with a hint of authority. Causing the man head to snap back to her. "Thank you." She bowed.

"….. thanks?" Natsu kindly replied thought not knowing exactly why he was being thanked "what for exactly?"

"In the baths the other day. You made the water warm. That was the first time in a long time I've felt anything…. The warmth reminded me of a friend a used to have…." Her eyes dropped slowly.

"Used to have?" Natsu asked forgetting that the master was over a hundred years old.

"Yes…" Mavis answered quietly before looking up "You want to meet her!?" She said with stars in her eyes.

"uh well… I guess?" Natsu answered confused cause he thought that she meant that her friend was dead but whatever.

"Alight!" she pumped her fist before turning to the side "and here's ZERA!" she spoke as Natsu watched only to see a small puff of smoke and a short young girl with black hair appeared. She was wearing a sleeveless orange dress with fringes on her sleeves. The dress itself extended down to her mid-thigh. Black fishnet stocking covered her legs before they ended up in the brown boots that extended to her calves. " oh wait…. I'm the only that can see her…" Mavis dropped her head forgetting that little detail.

Before Natsu could tell her that he could see the girl in front of him rather clearly the black haired girl beat him to the punch.

"Ohhhhh Mavis who's the hunk?" she smirked as she looked from Natsu back to Mavis "He must've caught your eye if you changed into a form as bold as that." She teased as she squealed the aged girl's melons.

"ZERA!" Mavis squeal as she fought off the girl's hands. "I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" she defended.

"oh is it?" Zera raised an eyebrow before walking over to Natsu not noticing his dropped jaw. "You sure this isn't what caught your eye?" she winked as she ran her hand on Natsu's chest and opened his vest more. "Mavis, Mavis, Mavis we've been together for a long time and had a lot of girl talk and this. THIS!" she hopped on Natsu's backs while simultaneously pulling off the man's vest thus exposing all of his upper body. "THIS IS THE ONLY TYPE OF MAN ME AND YOU AGREED ON!" she gestured to all of Natsu.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STIRPING ME FOR!" Natsu yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the girls face.

…

"I-it's almost like he can see me…" Zera nervously laughed.

"OF COUSRE I CAN SEE YOU WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING ME!" Natsu yelled as he picked the girl up by the back of her dress and held her in front of him. "Mavis you didn't say your friend was a pervert!"

"YOU CAN SEE ME!"

"YOU CAN SEE HER!"

"YES I CAN SEE HER! WHY IS SHE A PERVERT!"

"IM NOT A PERVERT!" Zera yelled back as she kicked her feet and tried to punch the man holding her. "DAMN THIS TINY BODY!" she yelled before looked back to Mavis and getting an idea.

Then one flash of light later the small bodied black haired girl was replaced with an identical one that was just a few inches shorter than Natsu himself. Her black hair extended to her shoulders while the rest of her dress simply moved to fit to the contours of her new body.

"NOW LISTEN H-H-H-H- "Zera stared off strong but since she changed her body she was now much closer to the man holding her with one arm easily. Her face started to turned red as her hand that was meant to be pointing and scolding the man in front of her was now simply resting on his exposed chest. Then to the surprise of Natsu she was able to jump out of his grasp and make it behind Mavis in a blink of an eye. Her face a new shade of red that had never seen before.

"H-h-h-h-he can see me!" she squeaks as she looked at her hands. "HE HEARD ME! WHAT DO I DO MAVIS!"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" Mavis yelled just as shocked that Natsu was able to Zera as her.

"Oi stripper!" Natsu yelled as he took a step to the two meaning to get some answers out of the woman.

"IM NOT I STRIPPER I JUST- "she was caught off however as Natsu grabbed her hand "KYYAAA!" she yelled shooting out her fire magic from her palm thus engulfing Natsu's face.

"OH MY GOD I JUST BURNED OFF HIS FACE!"

"OH MY GOD YOU JUST BURNED OFF HIS FACE! THIS IS WHY I DON'T BRING PEOPLE TO MEET YOU ZERA!" the two woman yelled at the same time.

*slurp*

"That wasn't that bad."

Zera looked back at her hand with wide eyes as she saw a completely unharmed Natsu smiling at her. "I'm the fire dragon slayer." He continued to smile before breaking back into a glare. "NOW DON'T STRIP ME!

Zera just stared at Natsu for a few more seconds before looked back to Mavis "Can I keep him?"

"WHAT!" Mavis and Natsu yelled together.

"Well since you said you didn't like him I want him." Zera pouted.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!"

"SINCE WHEN AM I SOMETHING That- well I a guess Mavis is my master…." Natsu thought for a second as he remembered that Makarov had 'given' him to people before in the sense that he was sent on jobs so if this chick needed a job done he could do it. '_I mean I've only been running from girls the past few days it would be nice to actually do I job'._

While this was going through his mind Zera was staring at Mavis with a teasing smirk.

"ohhhhh 'master' are we? I didn't think you would go that far." Zera smirked.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Mavis yelled back.

"Oh yeah you wanted me to call you Onee-chan earlier." Natsu said thinking this was a great time to add his 2 cents.

"Kinky." Zera said once again with a teasing smile.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT EITHER!" Mavis yelled tears threatening to spill form her eyes "PLUS YOURE A ILLUSION WHY DO YOU WANT HIM!"

"Wait you're an illusion?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah that or a fairy or something. Was going to wait for the manga to explain but the author got tired of waiting so he's just going to wing it and hope he makes the right call." Zera shrugged while the other two nodded in understanding.

"Fucking Mangos." Natsu shook his head.

"ANYWAYS, even though I'm just an illusion doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while I'm still here right Mavis?" Zera asked with large eyes.

"I-…. YOU Can't JUS-…." Mavis stuttered out. The guilt of bringing Zera out only to show Natsu while she was clearly interested in him was conflicting with the fact that SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT SHE WAS WANTING TO DO. Then Mavis remembered the things that's been going around at the guild recently. Natsu seemed to be turning down every girl that had come onto him. There's no way he would say yes to a girl he just met. "ASK NATSU! " she finally squeaked out though feeling pretty confident about the outcome.

"OKAY!" Zera smiled before turning to Natsu only to see his frowning face. "What's wrong?"

"So you're only an illusion? But you feel so real." Natsu said using a sad tone.

"It's alright." She smiled. "I'm the image of a friend she held dear." Her smile faltered "but I didn't make it so I'm all that's left." As she finished she felt a tug on her arm forgetting that Natsu still had her in his grasp.

"You look real enough to me." Natsu smiled. "And you're not like any illusion I've ever seen. And above all you are Mavis's best friend, so even if what you said about not making it was true part of you still lived on through her. I hope one day when I'm gone there are is someone that I can live on through too."

"N-natsu." Zera breathed out before turning to Mavis. "I'm definitely taking this one if you're not." She stuck her tongue.

"I like to see you try." Mavis crossed her arms awkwardly not used to her new bust size and slightly jealous that Zera was able to do it easily if she wished since she was a more petite woman. She had already seen Natsu shoot off lines like these before and each time they ended the same way. She looked back to Natsu and Zera as Zera leaned up to the man's ear and was whispering something. This didn't effect Mavis much though because she has seen it all before. Any type of seduction went right over the guy's head and it all ended the same way.

"Sure if that's what you want."

See always the same way he neve-

"WHAT!" Mavis yelled seeing Zera with her arms warped around one of Natsu's.

"She said she wanted to be my mate but would understand if I didn't want her." Natsu shrugged "Every other girl just tries to get me and never asked me how I feel. The only ever seem to want their side of the side effects."

"Plus I also told him since I was just an illusion and he's in the body then nothing will happen so he'll be fine to live on without any problem. Oh and I told him about the multiple mate's things since I remember reading that when we were stuck on this island." She winked.

"No." Natsu turned his head "You told me how you wanted me to push you against a wall and over the kitchen tab- "

"ENOUGH!" Mavis yelled with her fist balled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! THIS IS THE MOST ANITCLIMATIC THING IVE EVER HEARD! THERES LITERALY BEEN WOMEN SWARMING OVER YOU FOR THE PAST WEEK MAYBE MORE YET YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE A WOMAN- MY FIREND AND SOMEONE I INTRODUCDED YOU TOO- AND JUST MAKE HER YOUR MATE!" Mavis finished breathing heavily.

"Why do you wanna be his mate too Mavis?" Zera smirked.

"YES!" She yelled "HES THE ONLY PERSON IVE EVER BEEN ABLE TO FEEL ANYTHING BUT THE COLD AIR THAT'S ALWAYS AROUND ME!" tears started to form around her eyes. "I didn't even want to ask him to go that far with me. I just wanted to enjoy the day with someone that I can feel and touch." She held her hands out in front of her. "I know its selfish and I even took him away from his friends and the girls that can touch him but don't I get a chance to feel alive one more time?" she looked up to see the shocked face of Zera and a sadden face of Natsu. "Can't I be something more than just a spirit that floats around the guild, more than a ghost that has to watch everyone be happy while being forced to be content with knowing that I will never be able to truly feel what it's like to be alive again?" she turned at this point not able to look Natsu nor Zera in the face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…. I'm still here while Zera is only a part of a whole that isn't here. And Natsu isn't even supposed to be here. You both have fun I- "

She was cut off however when she was suddenly pulled into a warm chest. "Shhhh its okay." She heard a shockingly soft voice that she knew was Natsu's but didn't think that such a destructive man was able to make. "It's alright to be selfish every now and then. You saved me and all my friends life on this very island and you waited 7 years for us to return before leading the rest of the guild here. Then even before that you waited countless more years. You deserve a small moment of selfishness." She felt a war hand on the back of her head. "So let out the pain you've been holding I'll take part of it."

With those words she broke.

Zera watched as her friend cried into Natsu's chest. She was there watching her for all those years. She watched as her friend suffered where no one could see and now she watched as Natsu so easily dismantled the wall that Mavis had put up.

After a few seconds the first master composed herself "Thank you." She smiled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No problem." Natsu smiled back with his toothy grin before turning skittish and turning his head slightly with a small blush though. "Um about the whole making you my mate thing…"

Mavis' face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I-That was- You- "

"I mean if you wanted I don't mind." Natsu cut her off causing her to look at him wide eyed. "I might help you when I nearby. It makes you feel a little more alive you know." his blush darkened.

"I- You don't have too but…." Mavis fidgeted slightly "But if you do I won't be able to do what a normal human would be." She put her head down.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"S-S-sex…. Since I'm you know me…." Her blush was reaching new bounds. "I can't give you what you- "

"Sex isn't part of the deal though?" Natsu turned his head.

"huh?" Mavis looked up and blinked at him.

"Jeezz Mavis this is why I was the brains between us." Zera sighed. "When dragons mated they mated for partners. A lot of dragons mated but lived a life of abstinence. It's only a ritual to find the other part of your soul. Not a way to get laid."

"B-b-b-b-b-but" Mavis turned to Natsu "I SAW YOU ALMOST HAVE SEX LIKE 6 TIMES! YOU EVEN GO ALL LUST FILLED AND STUFF!"

"Well yeah." Natsu shrugged "I mean it's called mating and Igneel always told me I had to find woman to get him grandchildren. I wonder why I'm not going to a lust filled stat now though." Natsu thought out loud.

/meanwhile in Natsu subconscious located in his KOed body

"GOD DAMN IT WHERE DID NATSU GO?!" Igneel yelled as he set in Natsu Hormonal control center. "IF HES WITH A WOMAN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SHOVE HIS LUST INTO FULL GEAR AND GET ME SOME GRAND CHILDREN!"

"GOD DAMMIT IGNEEL STOP TURNING MY HUSBAND IT'S A HORMAL MONSTER!" END yelled back "WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!" she pointed to the screen which currently showed Natsu's body tied to a bed while Cana was chugging a barrel of beer and watching a clock waiting for Natsu's to return to his body.

Igneel looked as his son's body was prepared to be given the joy ride of a lifetime when he returned to it.

"What exactly is the problem here." He gestured to the screen.

"GODDMIT IGNEEL SHES GOING TO RAPE HIM WHEN HE WAKES UP!" END yelled as she pulled her hair.

"Nope" Igneel shook his head. "Cause when he gets back I'm gonna button mash the shit out of this command board." Igneel smirked only to be tacked by END as she fought for her husband's virginity.

/Back with Natsu

"Oh…." Mavis deflated slightly.

"Does this have to deal with why Zera wanted me to push her against the wall and bend her over the table until I made her call me daddy?" Natsu asked.

Mavis looked to her friend in shock and disgust.

"What?" Zera said with a blush before turning her head. "It's been a while since I've been in a body so I thought I'd try some stuff out."

"O-Okay." Mavis shook her head trying to get the image out of there. "So what do you do?" Mavis asked.

"Easy." Natsu smirked as he motioned for Zera to walk over to him. "So all I really have to do is bite you while I infuse some of my magic in my fangs." He pointed to his fangs. "then after a few seconds my magic will form a mark and boom its done. A few seconds later our bodies will adjust to each other's level of magic and you become flame proof."

"that." Zera started "sounds completely lame."

"Well it was made by giant flying lizards what do you expect." Natsu dead panned. Then he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

"Eh I'm only an illusion so get after it."

And with that Natsu took her hand to him mouth and bit.

Zera flinched slightly as his fangs punctured her skin then after a few seconds and a small pop later it was over.

"is that really it?" Zera asked as she brought her hand back to her. Seeing a swirling red light seem to dance around her skin.

"Well yeah it takes a while if I remember correctly." Natsu said offhandedly as he grabbed Mavis's hand a repeated the process.

After a few short seconds both woman was checking out the new swirling red bloc that was now dancing around their hands.

"So when does it get to the next par- "Mavis was cut off however as both marks suddenly snapped form swirling mess to creating an intricate bracelet around their wrist. "Wow that was AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both screamed as their body were suddenly flooded with intense heat.

"MAVIS! ZERA!" Natsu yelled shocked at what was happening before suddenly feeling an ungodly amount of power surge through his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt his muscles start to rearrange. His body felt like it was about to burst. He fell to the ground. The pain was worse than unlocking his second origin and eating Etherion ten times over.

"NATSU!" Mavis screamed as she too fell to the ground "WHATS HAPPENING?" she half pleaded. She felt as if she was going through a meat grinder. Ever part of her body was being torn apart and build again. She fell and looked to Zera only to see her also going through the same pain.

Then in a blinding flash of light it was over.

/meanwhile back at the guild.

"Alright, alright, settle down now!" Makarov yelled as the men of the guild and of several of the surrounding guilds, and the few brave townspeople that returned after their wives had come to get them earlier.

"So we need to make rules for the betting!" He said as he slammed the hammer down on the bar top making the crowd go silent.

"Alright so no one can bet on animals!" he yelled getting a collective 'hear hear' form the crowd. Well except for the one poor sap that better on Carla to win. He only sulked however as her name was removed.

"We all know Natsu there's no need to throw weird bets like that." Makarov cleared his throats getting a collective mumble of agreement from those present.

"And there will no longer be any attempts to halt a girl from taking Natsu." Makarov added with a gulp as all present took off their hats to pray for Wakaba and Macao who were currently still in the infirmary after Erza got ahold of them. Makarov got off easy since he offered to destroy his camera.

"And finally no dead bets either! Mavis is a ghost there will be no bets on her!" another collect coarse of agreement coursed through the stands as Mavis' name was erased.

"And finally" Makarov started.

_**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The guild was suddenly drowned in light. Pure magic power flooded into the guild and Makarov's eyes widened.

'_WHAT WHY IS FAIRY HEART GOING OFF NOW OF ALL TIMES!' _ he panicked.\

After a few short seconds the light faded leaving the men in a dead silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"DID YOU FEEL THAT SHIT!"

"I THINK I PISSED MYSEF!"

Before much more could be said however the door leading to Makarov's office flew open. Everyone present turned to look only to see two beautiful woman step out. One was instantly identified by Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail guild as Mavis herself.

"WHOS THE TWO BABES?" called out a random voice.

"Um… I think there is something that's needs to be explained…." Mavis fidgeted her fingers as Zera hid behind her not liking to meet new people. Now that she got the feeling that she was very alive.

"MAVIS HOW ARE YOU HERE AND WELL… ALIVE!" Makarov's jaw dropped.

"hehehe." Mavis laughed awkwardly "well you see we didn't really think it was going to go like this but um." She held up her arm which happened to have the red band of Natsu's mark on it. "We might be Natsu's mates…." She tried to smile.

However, after she said it current master of Fairy tail promptly fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S WHO I PUT MY MONEY ON I WOULDVE WON!" came a random shout form the back as the rest of the men present only watched the first master with dropped jaws.

/meanwhile at Cana's

"HOLY SHIT NATSU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Cana shouted after she recovered from his body suddenly being illuminated with light and magic power. And now he was laying there a few inches taller and RIPPED. No the 'takes steroids every day and dreamed about being a walking cloud' ripped but the toned 'please ladies I can only catch so many panties so stop throwing them at me' ripped.

"Uh." Natsu grunted. And Cana shivered since there was no longer the charming childlike tone to his voice. No this was a husky deep mature voice that she would very much like to get used to waking up too.

'_Now my chance.' _Cana smirked as she got up and prepared to go with operation 'tie Natsu to the bed have my way with him till he goes crazy and makes me his mate' plan. However, as she got ready to pounce Natsu slowly sat up and effortlessly ripped the ropes that held him in place as if he didn't even know they were there.

"Ugh where the hell am I?"

There was that voice again.

"God dammit Natsu just fuck me already I'm not even going to play anymore damn games." Cana shook her head having enough of this shit and deciding that enough was enough. She slipped her pants off.

"Cana?" Natsu asked blinking his eyes turning towards her.

"One second." Cana called back as she reached behind her to undo her bra. "Not used to this goddamn thing yet give me a second."

"Where am I?" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his head and stood.

"My house just give me- you know what fuck it just burn it off I don't care anymore." She opened her arms to Natsu presenting herself to him only to hear the sound of her door shutting and a 'thanks sorry I gotta go to the guild'.

…..

….

….

"IF YOURE JUST GONNA FUCK ME OVER AND LEAVE AT LEAST FUCK ME!" she yelled out her window at as she watched Natsu run down the road. "oh he forgot his shirt." Cana said more to herself as she watched him run. Then she leaned against the window seal "that just means he'll be back." She smirked.

/Inside Natsu's subconscious

….

….

….

"HOLY SHIT MY SON IS A CHICK MAGNET!" IGNEEL YELLED WITH PRIDE. "Isn't he END?" he asked turning to the girl only to see her drooling over the screen that showed Natsu running shirtless through Magnolia at speeds that shouldn't have been possible.

"hahahahah" Igneel laughed as he went back to sit in the hormonal command center.

…

..

…

"OH SHIT I FORGOT TO BUTTON MASH THE SHIT OUT OF THIS WHEN HE WOKE UP!"

/at the guild

"so…. you two are both Natsu's mates?" Elfman said taking the lead since Makarov was still out.

"Um that seems to be the case." Mavis said awkwardly as she scratched her cheek, Zera sat awkwardly beside her.

"Um" *cough* "I um…. Hmm" Elfman sat there stumped on how to ask this in the most manly way possible but not to seem to unmanly since it was blunt and sometimes manly blunt things aren't as manly when talking to woman. So he had to get the proper level of manliness without going too manly so that it didn't make him not manly.

"But aren't you died?" Gray asked behind Elfman.

"THAT RIGHT THERE!" Elfman snapped his fingers before looking to Mavis.

"Umm about that…." Mavis laughed nervously. "You see when we um… mated." Her cheeks turned red as well as Zera's. "It seems like Natsu didn't really think about what it meant to reach the power level of a woman he mates with." Her cheeks darkened more as she said the M word. "S-s-so he's now has enough magic to well…. make a human body for his mate. Hehe"

…

…

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!" this came from one passed out Makarov the was revived at hearing that his most destructive mage was now strong enough to make bodies for people. "B-BUT HOW?! AND ISN'T YOUR BODY DOWN STAI- "

"Yeahhhhh so when um…. Me and Natsu um…. Mated." She turned her head slightly. "He might have absorbed all of fairy heart and not is strong enough to destroy the world if he put his mind to it." She turned to Zera "I mean he already made a body for a girl that was only an illusion of my past friend so anything is really possible now. "When she looked back to Makarov however he was already passed out again. As were the majority of the guild.

"destroy the world." Elfman mumbled into his hands.

"W-w-well Natsu wouldn't tha…"

"THAT'S SO MANLY!" Elfman roared as he stood kicking his chair out and knocking over several mages that were around him. "That's like." He looked to his hands "THE MOST MANLY OF MANLY THINGS!"

"HEY ANYONE SEE MAVIS AND ZE- oh there you guys are."

Elfman's head snapped to the voice "WHO DARES INTURRUPT MY AWE OF MANLINE- "his jaw dropped "Is that you Natsu?"

Natsu was currently standing in the front of the guild in his new found godly glory. "Yo Elfman. "he said in his normal toothy grin.

"YOU"RE NOW SO MANLY!" Elfman yelled before bowing before him "Please take my sisters as your mates."

"pshhhhhh!" a few members coughed up their drinks "WHAT!?"

"500,000 jewels on my sisters!" Elfman stood and pointed to the board before running to Natsu's side. "Please grant me manly nephews."

"O-okay?" Natsu replied no used to being greeted by Elfman with anything less than a fist to the face. "Uh Mavis, Zera I think we need to talk." he said awkwardly as Elfman moved to fight off other people saying that it was unmanly to bet on his sisters but it was manly for him to do the same.

"Y-yeah." Mavis and Zera both said not expecting this was how it was all going to go down.

"Maybe somewhere not here?" Mavis offered.

"Yeah we can go to my place." Natsu shrugged.

"Y-y-your place?" Zera said with a blush at being invited over to a guy's place.

"Well yeah, now that you are both my mates its where you'll be living now. Right?" Natsu said with a slight frown.

"O-of course!" Mavis replied a little too fast.

"Alright let's go then before the notice us again." And with that Natsu took both of the blushing girls hands and snuck out of the guild to bring them back to his home.

/meanwhile in Natsu's subconscious

"ha ha…. Hahahahha. HAHAHAH… MUWHAHAHAHHA!" Igneel roared as he watched his son take two women back to his home. "THIS WILL BE THE TIME! I WILL HAVE SO MANY GRANDBABAIES AFTER THIS!" he lowered his voice and turned over his shoulder to see if END was listening. Thankfully however she was currently watching the replay of a shirtless Natsu running through the streets.

"And no one will stop me this time." He gave an evil grin as he held Natsu's hormonal command board protectively in front of him.

**/**

**Omake:**

A few days earlier when Natsu turned into a woman.

/inside Gajeel's subconscious

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Metalicana Groaned as he moved his arms across his son's hormonal command board knocking over several empty bottles of booze. "First my son gets beat by Igneels brat now the only woman he has eyes for doesn't even have a giant rack." Metalicana let out a long sigh and a hiccup considering that he was totally drunk, plastered, wasted, shitfaced, shwasted.

"Does my son just not like the boobies?" he pondered out loud. "NO EVERYONE LIKES BOOBIES!" he sat up straight nearly falling out of his chair. Then his eyes fell on the screen before him where he saw a pink haired woman with a giant rack.

"YES!" he roared "TIME TO BUTTON SMASH THE SHIT OUT OF THIS!"

/inside Natsu

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SIRENS!" Igneel roared as he clawed at his ears.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" END Moaned as she banged her head against the wall.

"Wait what is Metalicana's boy doing walking to us- OH SHIT HOW DO I STOP THIS!" Igneel yelled as he saw that Metalicana must have been drunk again or some shit and button smashed the wrong board.

"PUSH THE STOP BUTTON!" END yelled as she ran to the board but instead of the original one this one was all pink and none of it made sense. "WHY DOESN'T THIS MAKE SENSE?!"

"NATSU'S A WOMAN NOW NOTHING MAKES SENSE!" Igneel yelled back as he looked to the screen "HES GETTING CLOSER OH SHIT!"

/In Wendy's body

"Ugh I'm so going to regret this….." Grandeeney sighed as she pushed the giant red button before her.

**/**

**And that a wrap. **

**So to move the story farther and such I had to have Natsu take a mate. It had to happen. **

**I don't know if I wanna write a lemon next chapter but I might be converted to otherwise. **

**Also I know that I'm kinda pushing my way through this story adding things here and there but at the same time I have to keep the storyline itself moving. Natsu needed a mate, but I liked the betting thing so that's why Erza or someone like that wasn't the first mate. **

**Also I got a lot of good feedback from Igneel and END both kinda being inside Natsu so I wanted to add more of them in the story. **

**As for how many letters it took till it went "insert name here" that would be 12.**

**Yes he's still Chelia's champion but brodo you gotta give me some time to get everyone in here. I just made it so that way there's like a lot of letters out to a lot of chicks and everyone wants their girl to have a moment with the man. I still gotta pull a lot of cliché lines out of my ass and set everything up in unrealistic situations where lines that no one would ever say need to be said. **

**And then at the end of all this I'm here line "oh shit if I don't make this cannon enough everyone is going to leave and loos interest so I can't be too far-fetched. **

**Then at the same time I'm like boom potion that doesn't make any sense gotta fit in there somewhere. **

**Needless to say this story is a mindfuck and extremely enjoyable to write. **

**For those of you giving me potion ideas don't think I don't remember them. I got them all and ill fit them in somewhere but the story is currently in need of more plot development before I go into writer's block. I will use them and thank you for sending them. **

**Thank you all for the support and please review or PM me so I can get your thoughts on how the story has gone so far and what you'd like to see in future chapters. **


End file.
